Metamorphose
by xMulticoloredx
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is a plain, somewhat ugly girl, in middle school, who has a crush on Naruto. One day, Hinata learns that she must move to America. What happens when she moves back to Japan looking WAY different? Rest of Chapter 19 Up!
1. My Dull Life

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: This is my first FF so please be nice. This chapter WILL be THE SHORTEST! Some chapters will be long and others short, so please don't just think that my FFs are all just short chapters. No flames please. I doubt I have any reason for someone to write a flame...Also please read and review so that I can perfect my fanfiction in any way. Thank you! **

Key:

**Author Note**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Normal

Chapter 1: My Dull Life

I was unwanted at school by most of the student population and I knew that. I had always known that. Ever since I started middle school that is. Ever since then, everyone teased me and made fun of me. There are only those few who are nice enough to befriend me. I know that I'm ugly with my pimples, frizzy, dull hair, chubby cheeks, thick glasses, short, stubby nails, flat chest, and big thighs. I wasn't fat or anything, I was just chubby...... I never knew being chubby was a bad thing. I was also terribly shy. It was the way I was born. I have a phobia of speaking out loud. I was one of the most unbeautifully unwanted people in the school. Still, I have some really good friends.

There is a guy I have a crush on though. He didn't flinch when I touched him, and he spoke really nicely to me. He treated me like I was a normal person. He always made sure to talk to me every once in a while when we saw each other in the halls during passing period. Sometimes, he would just smile and lift his hand in a silent wave. I appreciated the effort he put into making me feel like I existed. Thank you for that.... Seriously.

My life at home is a good one. I have a pretty strict dad, but I know that he's only strict because he wants me to have the best life. I don't hate him when he tries to put pressure on me. I know it's just for my benefit. My mom is also really nice and she makes sure that I am happy. She doesn't like spoiling me or anything. I don't like being spoiled either. I also have a cousin. He doesn't live with us or anything, but he's a good cousin. Even though he acts like an icebox. One really weird thing is that I am rich. I look like I can't afford a proper sweatshirt but my family is loaded.

My biggest wish is to one day become a butterfly. One day, I'd like to soar over everyone and become noticeable and beautiful. When I grow up, I want to be someone famous. Either for design, singing, acting, or anything else like that, I'd like to be something in the world. Someone everyone would know. So far, I'm very far away from achieving that dream. Still..... I work towards it....

My name?

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. School's A Bother

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.... I wish I did though... x]**

**A/N: I don't know if I got any reviews because I'm writing this chapter right after the first and I'm going to upload it fast too...If I can... I still have school and all that crap...OK... Here goes!**

Key:

**Author Note**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Normal

Chapter 2: School's A Bother

"Hinata! Wake up!" Hinata's mother shook the sleeping form. "Goodness Sake!! WAKE UP!!!!!!"

"Huh? I'm Up! I'm Up!!" Hinata bolted up in bed, blinking. Yawning, she looked around. "Good morning.... What time is it?"

"You're gonna be late! Get out of bed already!"

Hinata blinked again, waiting for her brain to comprehend.

"AHHH!!!!!!" Hinata jumped out of bed, throwing on anything withing reach. She raced to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her hair. Quickly brushing her teeth too, Hinata skipped downstairs, giving her dad a kiss on his cheek. She grabbed a piece of toast and raced off.

"I'm going!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Her mother stood there, shaking her head and laughing.

Running as fast as she could, she raced around a corner and shrieked as she saw someone ahead of her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Slowly opening one eye, then the others, she felt two hands gripping her arms. Looking up, she almost fainted.

"Huh? Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto looked down at Hinata, holding her up.

"I-I-I-I'm-m f-f-f-fine!" Hinata jumped out of his grip and blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red." Naruto looked at her skeptically.

_He probably thinks I'm an idiot!AHH!!!_ Hinata closed her eyes, scolding herself in her head.

"Y-y-y-yeah... I'm s-s-s-sure. B-b-bye!" Hinata raced off, without looking back, racing off towards the school.

_Calm down! Breath in. Breath out......_

Breathing out, Hinata sighed, and slowed down to a walk. Naruto was popular in school. Even though he did act like an idiot, his easygoing attitude made people like him. Plus he was nice to everyone and a lot of the girls thought he was good looking.

_I don't have a chance...._ Looking up, she saw the gates to her school. She was happy that her school allowed public dress. No uniforms to look for every morning.

As she passed the gates, she saw a bunch of girls, pointing at her and giggling. Looking down again, she heard someone call her name. It was probably someone teasing her again. Refusing to look up, she walked to her classroom. Sakura suddenly appeared, breathing hard.

"Geez..... Hinata! You walk...... fast! Anyways, I was calling your name! Didn't you hear me?" she wheezed.

"Oh! T-t-t-that was y-you?I-i-i thought it w-w-was someone else, t-teasing me." Hinata blushed. She was still a little shocked at her encounter with Naruto. Sakura was a close friend of his and Hinata liked her very much. She was nice and even though she kept telling Hinata some tips on beauty, Sakura never put her down. She was one of Hinata's true friends.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and walked into the classroom, whispering.

"I saw you and Naruto talking. You like him don't you?" Sakura teased her.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped, blushing.

"I knew it!" Sakura punched a fist in the air.

"But he likes you!" Hinata stopped stuttering.

"Nonsense! It's just a puppy crush! Besides, I like Sasuke. Naruto'll get over me in no time!"

"Get over what?"Slowly turning, the two girls stared at who it was behind them and Hinata almost fainted again.

"NOTHING!" Sakura ran off, leaving Hinata blushing and dizzy and a confused Naruto.

"There's the bell!" Naruto hurried to his seat. Hinata waved at Tenten and Temari who were also in her class. They were also her friends but not as close as Sakura. Their teacher walked in. English was Iruka-sensei and it was alright. He knew that Hinata didn't like to be picked, so he left her alone except for a few times when he did call on her so that nobody would get mad or think he was being unfair. All her teachers were like that. She had great teachers.

School went by in a blur. A few notes on her locker saying that she was ugly, and a few pranks, but today was not as severe as other days. It was 3:10 in no time. When the final bell rang, she said bye to all her friends, and packed her backpack, running back home. When she burst in through the front door, immediately signaling her arrival, her mom rushed towards her, smiling.

"I have some news and I don't know how you'll take it, but I hope you take it in a good way." beaming, she led Hinata to the kitchen.

"As you know, our family business has been doing good for a while now and so...... We've decided to move to America for a better chance at a bigger business!!!!"

Right there, Hinata Hyuuga fainted.


	3. Voice From Above

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hi Everyone!! Thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks piratequeen11 for your super long review :]I hope you liked my fanfiction so far.. I have a boring storyline... I know... I'm not much of a comedy person.... My attempts suck :] So don't ask. I'll TRY to get some few laughs in theres, but it's not guaranteed! ENJOY!**

Key:

**Author Note**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Normal

Chapter 3: Voice From Above

Hinata sighed, staring out at the window. Why did she have to move? I mean, she knew why, but it wasn't fair... Sometimes, she didn't wish her family owned a big company. It always made her life all the more harder to live. Konoha town was the most comfortable she had felt in a town for a long time. She didn't want to leave it. Even though she had heard that America had some awesome schools and people, she didn't want to leave her favorite little town.

Today at school, she had told nobody that she was going to move the next day. Unluckily, the Akatsuki group were at school. And, of course, they had bullied everyone in their path, except for those who they knew not to mess with (Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and etc. etc.)They had made sure that they had teased and tripped Hinata two dozen times though.

The Akatsuki were the school bullies. They consisted of ten people. One of them was a girl. Those people were, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, Kisame Hoshigaki, a blue-skinned weird fish-dude, Deidara, a blond pretty-boy whom everyone seemed to think was cool , Sasori, a red-haired boy who had a weird obsession with puppets, Zetsu, who had dyed his face half black and half white, Kakuzu, who had multiple scars all over him, Hidan, who was silver-haired and would not stop cussing for his life, Pain, a sadistic emotionless guy who seemed to lead the group, Konan, the female in the group who barely did anything, and Uchiha Madara, also known as Tobi. He belonged in the same family as Sasuke and Itachi.

They had tripped her when they saw her in the halls, they would act like she stunk, they pushed her on a wall, threw chunks of paper at the back of her head, and laughed whenever they passed her, putting on their ugliest faces. Of course, that was only Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan. The rest just gave her smirks when they saw here, unlike their boisterous friends. It still stung..

It was after school and Hinata was in the music room, waiting for everyone to get out. She always stayed behind a bit after school sometimes to practice her vocals. Unlike her face, her voice was melodious, beautiful, and people actually liked it.

When she turned away from the window, she saw that everyone was out. Smiling, she sat down on a stool and started humming a tune, warming up. When she was ready, she opened her mouth, and a flow of words came out.

Gray na kumo ga nagare tara  
Kono sora ga nakiyan dara  
Kimi no koe de me o samasu  
Chotto nagame no nemuri kara

Kimi wa sotto mimamotta  
Kono se no tsubasa  
Tobitatsu kisetsu o matte

Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo  
Shiroi sunahama o mioroshi nagara  
Muzukashii hanashi wa ira nai  
Kimi ga waratte kure reba ii  
Sou itte boku ni warai kaketa

lala lalalala lala

Kotoba wa hitsuyou nakatta  
Ibasho wa itsumo koko ni atta

Taiyou ga mabushii to  
Tsubuyaki nagara  
Urunde ku hitomi o gomakasu

Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo  
Doko e tadoritsuku n da to shite mo  
Moshimo kizu o otta sono toki wa  
Boku no tsubasa o kimi ni ageru  
Sou itte kimi wa sukoshi naita

Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo  
Shiroi sunahama o mioroshi nagara  
Muzukashii hanashi wa ira nai  
Kimi ga waratte kure reba ii

Korae kire zu ni boku mo naita

lala lalalala lala  
lala lalalala lala  
lala lalalala lala  
lala lalalala lala

…...............................................(**on and on and on)**

**Meanwhile....**

"Hey Naruto! Where are you going? Home is that way!" Sakura shouted as Naruto ran back. She walked home with him.

"I forgot something in the music room! I'll catch up with you later!" Waving, Naruto ran off, back towards the school. When he arrived, he shivered.

"Looks scary when it's so empty...." Naruto muttered. Jogging to the room, at about 12 feet away, Naruto slowed down to a walk, humming. As he was reaching out for the handle of the door, Naruto froze. He could hear someone.... Someone's voice. It was beautiful... Like a voice from above. Closing his eyes, he listened to the song. It had a sad tinge to it. He didn't know why. Wondering who it was, Naruto slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in.

Inside was Hinata, she had her eyes open, looking at something, moving her lips. Naruto wondered what she was doing when he realized that the voice was coming from her throat.

_Woah! What a great voice!_ Naruto was frozen for a minute. Her eyes were so beautiful... They were a creamy violet-ish color. They mesmerized whoever was looking. Naruto wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Shaking his head, he waited for her to finish the song, then counted to ten, and hopped in.

Hinata's POV Again

She heard someone come in. Looking at the door, her face reddened. It was Naruto. He smiled at her and headed to his seat where a notebook sat.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here? It's late." Naruto smiled, getting his things.

"U-u-ummm I-I-I w-w-was c-c-c-leaning! Y-y-eah.. Cleaning." Shifting her eyes downward, Hinata blushed scarlet.

"You have pretty eyes by the way." Naruto said, heading out the door. Hinata almost fainted again. Instead, something popped into mind.

"Naruto-kun!" She didn't even stutter.

"Yeah?" Popping his head back in, Naruto was surprised to see Hinata staring straight at him and not at the ground.

"Can you tell Sakura-chan that I said "bye?" Hinata asked, urgently. She was moving tomorrow and she wanted to say farewell to Sakura without having to actually say it in front of her. She knew she'd cry.

"Sure! Why do you sound so urgent? You can always see her tomorrow." Leaving again, Naruto walked out, whistling.

Sighing, Hinata sunk down onto the floor and cried. She didn't want to leave....

The Next Morning.......

Hinata stared down the street where she would normally be walking to school. Instead, she stood there, watching her fellow classmates walking, and staring at her. She had a moving truck behind her, and she sighed. Her family had to get to the airport soon and she couldn't spend that much time trying to take every single detail of "her town", as much as she wanted to. Neji had been excused out of school to say good-bye to her family with his parents. He now walked over, looking at the road that Hinata was looking at.

"You will move back cousin. You should not be feeling bitter." Neji said, looking at her out of the corners of his eyes.

"I know... It's just.... I-I-'ll Miss it so much..." Hinata sighed, wiping a tear off of her cheeks. "Take care of Tenten will you?" Hinata smiled at the reddening Neji, who had shown some emotion for the first time she had ever seen.

"Hinata! Are you ready?" her mother called from their car, closing the trunk on the last of their luggage.

"Yeah mom..." walking over to her car, Hinata tried to take all the sadness out of her mind. She tried to think of the time she would move back, to that time when she'd be in high school and she'd have a new life.

Maybe... Just maybe she'd have a good life. Unlike her life here in Japan. Opening the door and climbing in the car, Hinata buckled her seatbelt. She had her yearbooks and all that in one of her suitcases, for memories. Smiling bitterly, Hinata watched her town disappear slowly as the car sped towards the airport. Goodbye Konoha, hello LA.

**Did you guys like the chapter? I hope so!!! Please review and tell me about what you liked, what you didn't like (No Flames), and anything else! Thanks for reading my fanfiction even though there are tons of better ones out there. If I don't upload fast, then please don't complain because I am busy with my life beyond the screen and I barely have anytime in the first place. I still manage to type my stories fast though :]**

**By the way, I did not do any pre-planning when I wrote this, except for the general storyline. **

**The song in this chapter was Blue bird By Ayumi Hamasaki. I shortened the lyrics up a bit so that you guys wouldn't be reading the lyrics for like the whole time.... Doubt anyone read the lyrics though x]**

**Anyways, thank you for everyone who reads this and anyone who reviews. I'll try to answer some questions or whatever in the reviews. Should I change my text? Like to a cooler looking one? Or am I not allowed to that? Leave your thoughts on that!**

**() ()**

**( o_o ) ------------ Bunny :]**

**( I I )**

**o o**

**/\/\/\**

**l - o - l --------- Octopus/squid...? Didn't count the tentacles. :D**

**llllllllll**


	4. Meanwhile

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... If I Did, I Don't Think It Would Be A Shonen Manga/anime And It Would Suck :]**

**A/N: Anyone Have Any Ideas On What I Should Change My Pen-name to? Or Should I Keep It As xMulticoloredx ?I'm Writing These Chapters One After Another, On Like The Same 2 Days, Apparently, I'm Not Busy Enough To Be Doing Homework All Day. I'm Going To "Pace" My Updates To Maybe One Chapter Every Other Week. I Have A Cold Right Now Because My Sister Gave It To Me... :[**

**Anyone Who's Reading This, If You're From Redwood Middle School, HI!!!!!!!!!!!(Bet You Don't Know Who I Am... :P)**

**This Chapter Is Shorter Than Chapter 2!!!!**

Key:

**Author Note**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Normal

Chapter 4: Meanwhile...

"Hey Naruto...." Sakura asked, walking down the street.

"Yeah?" Naruto caught up to Sakura, putting the cat he was playing with down.

"What do you think about Hinata?"

"Huh...? Well... She's cool, I mean she's a good friend. Even though it seems like she tries to tun away from me all the time. Her eyes are really pretty though." Naruto smiled at the thought of Hinata's eyes, drawing him in.

BAM!!

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking back at Naruto, who was holding his nose. He had just banged into a pole, not looking at where he was going.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...Crap....." Naruto blinked, still holding his nose. "Yeah... I'm fine.."

"Why did you ask about Hinata all of a sudden?" Naruto flinched, as a pain shot through his nose.

"No reason... No reason at all... Ummmm... So do you like her?"

Eyes, wide and mouth wide open, Naruto tripped over a box that had been in the way. Trying to regain his balance, Naruto asked, "What? Where did THAT come from?!?!"

"From my mouth. Now answer my question." serious, Sakura looked at Naruto.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto sighed.

"I don't know... She's cool to hang out with, but I don't know about any special feelings. I guess that could change once she stopped running away so much. I never get a chance to talk to her properly."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about the reaction Hinata would have if she knew what he had just said.

"Hey.... Isn't that Hinata?"

Snapping her eyes open, Sakura saw a car drive by, and in the back seat was Hinata.

_Why isn't she going to school? _The car was heading in the other direction. She looked kind of sad.

"Oh Yeah! Hinata told me to say "bye" to you yesterday. I don't get it.... She could have told you today." Naruto pondered on why she had told him to do so.

Sakura's eyes opened wide.

_No... It can't be! Why didn't she tell me?_

"Sakura? We're going to be late!" Naruto looked at his watch, then at Sakura, waiting for her to respond. The only thing she would do was blink. So, Naruto grabbed her wrist, and ran to school, dragging Sakura along. He didn't see the lone tear that streaked down her cheek.

At School:

"Sorry we're late!" Naruto rushed in the classroom, with Sakura behind him. They both sat down, Sakura still looking like she had just seen a ghost. Tenten and Temari shared a glance, wondering what had gotten to Sakura. Sasuke stared at her from the corner of his eyes, secretly worried but not showing it. Only when the teacher announced something did they get why she was in such a state.

"Attention! Quiet everybody! Today, I have an announcement! Hyuuga Hinata has moved to America for her family business. Wish her family a good luck!" Iruka smiled, looking at the empty seat that had once been occupied.

Sakura stared ahead, her thoughts in a turmoil. She reached inside her desk for anything. She never remembered putting any paper in there. Bringing the paper out, she quickly unfolded it and smiled at the letter written on it.

Dear Sakura-chan,

I'm sure you're wondering why I left without telling you. Well I didn't want to say goodbye and start crying, so I asked Naruto to say it for me. Thanks for always being such a good friend and I hope that you won't hate me for moving. Here's my new cellphone number!

(xxx)-xxx-xxxx

You can call me starting next month. Meanwhile, I hope you have a good time without me.

-Hinata

Sakura smiled again. The letter explained everything that Sakura had been worrying about. Now she knew that Hinata had not hated her for some reason. Looking around, she saw Tenten and Temari give her a thumbs-up. This probably meant that they had gotten a letter. Ino had probably gotten one too. That meant only Hinata's closest friends had gotten it. None of the other 1,000 students in the class except the four of them had gotten the letter. They were the only ones who could contact her.

Sakura was jerked back to the present as she heard stifled laughs behind her. She only knew that the Hidan and Kisame were having a good laugh out of Hinata's move. They probably thought that she had been so upset that she had moved. Well they were wrong.

Sakura wondered if Hinata would have a good life in America..... There was a big possibility that she would have the same kind of life she had had here in Japan. Sakura sincerely hoped not.

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**Remember to review and I will be skipping the parts about America. I don't want to write about it.... Sorry to those who were looking forward to that. I sort of based this story on ****In The Palm Of My Hands **** by ** **-DramaQueen****.** **You guys should read it. It's way better than mine**.

**Oreos make me throw up :] (Sorry If Your Eating) Anyways, I've decided to not upload Hinata's Return To Japan If I Don't Have At Least 20 Reviews From Different People :D**

**Call Me Evil And See If I Care. I Personally Don't Care If People Stop Reading All Together. The return's going to be chapter 5 or 6.... I haven't decided. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Return

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... I Get Tired Of Writing This...... =.=**

**A/N: I'm Reading H2O Right Now. It's A Manhwa And It's Pretty Good. Vanilla Ice Is Also Good.. A Lot Of The Stuff I Read, I Get From My Sister. She Reads A Whole Bunch Of Manga. And Yes I Have A Life. And No I'm Not A Geek....**

**Anyone Reading This Have An IMVU? Because I Have One. **

**If You Want To Search Me Up, I'm xAtomicKiwi :]**

**Love Everyone Reading My Fanfiction! :D**

**AFTER YOU ARE DONE, READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks :]**

**Chapter 5: Return**

"Oy.. Have you heard of Silent Rose?"

"That new hot singer?"

"Her voice is so pretty..."

"Yeah! I can't believe that nobody knows what she looks like! I mean, I searched her up online and even the internet has like no information on her!"

"I heard she has a mask on whenever she's on shows... I gotta watch one..."

"She has no problem with fan mobs since no one knows what she looks like."

"I heard she was going to come to Japan to show who she really is!"

"I have to know!!!!"

Sakura smirked while listening to this. Tenten, Temari, and Ino were giggling to themselves. They had no idea...

On A TV Show.....

"So! Silent Rose, what do you have to say to all your supporters?"

"I thank them! Without them, I'd be no where. Even though they know nothing about me, I appreciate them still supporting me. I hope everyone feel s happy with my music." A girl with long blue/black hair sat on a chair, opposite the host and smiled. You could tell she was smiling even though she wore a mask. That mask only covered her nose and her mouth, but a veil promptly covered her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't want to be known.

"So I heard you'll be going to Japan to reveal who you really are. Anything you want to say?"

"Japan was where I was born. I spent up to middle school there, then I moved here, to America for the rest of my middle school years and until my sophomore year. Even though people will not know it is me, I will be going to school. I will not release the exact date. The people who I choose to go to school with: Be prepared to be shocked!"

"Thank you! This has been Watching America and I hope the rest of you people have a great day!"

Back To School

"Did you watch Silent Rose on Watching America? I watched with subtitles since they were talking in American."

"I heard a rumor that we're having a new student tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Do you think it's her?"

"Nah... She's having a live today.. She couldn't get to Japan by tomorrow!"

"Oh well..... I wish... Wonder which school she's going to. I know she'd never come to this small town."

"We can hope."

Sakura and the rest were cracking up by now.

"Hey! Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten! Are you coming?" Sasuke, Sai, Shikamari, and Neji called over to the girls. Neji knew what they were having a laugh out of, but the rest did not need to know.

"Hey Neji... When's she coming? She didn't even tell us.." Tenten whispered into his ear.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon." Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Stop being all lovey-dovey and whispering sweet-nothings into each other's ears!" Sakura shouted back to them, pulling Sasuke along with her.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ino asked, hanging on to Sai's arm.

"I don't know... But this is bothersome..." Shikamaru sighed, looking for Temari, who had vanished all of a sudden.

"Hurry up! We have to get to the movies on time!" Temari was up ahead, jogging towards the plaza.

"Wait up!" Sakura and Ino called out, as the boys and Tenten all darted away, afraid of Temari's temper. Giggling, they ran off, trying to catch up.

At the airport

"Hinata-sama, would you like me to help carry your bags?" Sebastian asked. **(Such an original butler name huh? x])**

"No, it's ok!" Hinata lugged her bags off of the belt and walked towards the exit. The rest of her family had already found their bags and were waiting for her outside. When she walked out of the little arriving zone, she saw paparazzi swarming all over the place, watching all the arrivals, wondering which one was Silent Rose. Smirking, Hinata walked off towards her family. They would all be looking for someone with long, black-blue hair. Well they wouldn't find her. Hinata had put on a wig and a cap, just for precautions. Pulling the door open, she saw the family limo, parked outside, waiting for her.

"Mataku **(Geez In Japanese....)**! Hurry up and put your bags in the trunk! We have to beat traffic!" Hinata's mom stuck her head out of the window, urging her on.

Giggling, she opened the trunk, and put her bags into the back.

"Buckle up." Hinata's dad said from shotgun.

"I'M BACK JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled out the window as loud as she could. As soon as the paparazzi heard this, they ran outside, only to see the parking lot, filled with cars.

**Too Bad For The Paparazzi :P Lol.... I'd Never Be One Like For A Job.. They Have A Boring Life ._.;;; Sorry If I Offended Anyone. That's Just My Way Of Seeing It x] As You Can See, I Love Doing Little Smilies So Don't Scold Me On It :[ I'm Might Upload The Rest Of The Chapters I Have Already Written And I Will Upload Every Chapter Once I Finish It, With No Wait. I Have Two New Fanfiction Ideas For TentenxNeji and SasukexSakura xDDDD Can't Wait To Start. One's Gonna Be About Vampires, And The Other On Elves/Demons. Both Fantasies... My Fav :]]] Please No One Scold Me On The Way I Shorten My Word. I Hate That. People Write The Way They Want To And I'll Write The Way I Want To. Not That Anyone's Scolded Me Or Anything... I Just See It Coming Someday. This Stories Going To Go By Faster. Aren't I So Nice? If You Have Any Chapter Ideas Or Storyline Ideas, Review Please! I Might Use Those Ideas. Like A One Chapter Thing Or Something That Goes On For A While. Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Market Encounter

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I Own Me, Myself, And I.... Along With This Fanfiction :P**

**A/N: Anyone Play The Kayagum? Because I'm Dragged To LA Every Saturdays To Go Get Lessons. I Get Really Tired... Still, I (Sometimes) Get Boba When I Go, So I'm Satisfied :]**

**I Thank All Those Still Reading And Those Who Have Not Forgotten About Me!!!! I Love You All :D.**

**Mucho Gracias To Those Who Have Reviewed GOOD Things/Gave Me Advice On Making This FF Better. People Can Leave Little Comments On How You Think This Should End Too If You Want... I MIGHT Listen To One Of Those And Make The Story Go That Way :P. If You Want Me To Write A FF That No one's Written Before And You Think I Would Be Good At Writing It, Just Leave Me A PM! Thanks! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Market Encounter

"What a pain... Why did Pain want us to buy all this crap?" Hidan threw a box of Pocky into the shopping cart.

"Just shut up.... We have to get back soon..." Sasori pushed the cart, glaring at Hidan. He pushed past Hidan, pushing him to the side, roughly.

"Oy! What was that for? That could be counted as a sin!" Hidan snarled, running up to Sasori.

"I'm not religious..... You might have gotten Kakuzu to convert, but I am atheistic."

"Still! REPENT! REPENT I SAY! BEFORE THE LORD PASSES JUDGEMENT!!!!!" Hidan shouted, pointing at Sasori like he was doomed.

"Shut up..." Sasori groaned, regretting have launched Hidan's rant. He let go of the cart, and grabbed a nearby frying pan, swinging it at Hidan's head. It made contact with a gong-like sound.

"Ow!! Crap! You fucking bastard! That fuckin hurt like shit!" Hidan rubbed his head, then grabbed a nearby knife, ignoring the clerk trying to stop them.

Sasori ducked Hidan's lunge, and went on blocking, and sometime swinging the frying pan, trying to get a hit. They moved from aisle to aisle, the workers too afraid of the fast swinging motions to try to intercept.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan yelled at the sneering Sasori.

"Isn't killing a sin?" Sasori mocked Hidan, darting to the next aisle. They were moving at inhuman speeds and practically destroying the aisle. Too busy, they did not notice the pained scream of the manager, upon seeing his supermarket turned upside down.

Hinata

Walking down the aisle, Hinata swung her hips to the music, wearing her wig and hat. She was listening to her iPod on full blast and she had no idea what was going on around her. Humming along softly, she thought about the next day.

_I hope people don't make such a huge fuss..... I don't want school to be such a bother.. Fans are so uncool sometimes..... But I love them anyhow...._

She continued on down the aisle.

Hidan and Sasori

"Come back here!" Hidan ran after Sasori to the next aisle. They didn't notice that someone was there, heading straight towards them.

Hidan lifted the knife, getting ready to slice it down, when something ran into him, falling with him. He banged into Sasori, hitting his head on the frying pan during the process. The knife had gone flying and had stuck onto the ceiling.

"Ow! You Idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!?! Huh?" Hidan spouted a lot of nonsense after that.

"Gomenasai!" Hinata sat up, rubbing her head. She looked up an visibly paled. Her wig had fallen off, along with the sunglasses and the hat.

"Huh?"

_Woah... Hot...._ (Sasori)

…_...... o_o Thought she'd be ugly.... _(Hidan)

_Shit.... It's Them...._ (Hinata)

"Hey, un! We came to check up on you ,un!" Deidara popped around the corner, with Itachi in tow. They spotted what had happened and their eyes fell on Hinata.

Itachi's POV

And there she sat, the goddess of my dreams......

Her flowing blue/black hair all around her, perfect. Her eyes were a creamy white color, drawing anyone in who looked at them. Her lips were plump, her eyebrows thin and arched, her nose was cute, her hands were slim, and it looked like she'd have a perfect S-line. She wasn't busty or anything.

I froze right there, she was a beauty I have to say.... I mean she made ME freeze... Me! Itachi!

Deidara's POV

Babe alert! Pheromones? Check. Hair? Check. Confidence? Check. Coolness? Check. Check. And Check.

Back To Omniscient POV!

Deidara darted forward, leaning down in front of the girl.

"And who might you be, un?" A smile was plastered to his face, his pheromones oozing out. Hinata's eyes widened, but she remained silent.

"Your really pretty ya know, un?" Deidara went on, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Before he could, his hand was slapped away.

"Move idiot. She needs to get up." Sasori shoved Deidara away, putting on the smile that caused many people to faint. He offered her his hand, but was pushed away by Hidan.

"Don't mind the friggin' bastards. They were dropped on their heads at birth." Hidan smirked, but stopped when he saw a hand reach out.

Itachi had taken it in mind that he was not going to look like an idiot like the rest. He was an Uchiha. His looks were flawless. Instead of wasting time, he gave her his hand, placing it in front of her face, letting her choose if she wanted help or not.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

_They don't realize who it is....._ She looked back up, sighed, and got up herself. She dusted her skirt off, and ran out of the aisle, laughing to herself.

"Yes! I got a picture of her, un!" Deidara raised his cellphone above his head in triumph, punching the air with his fist. The rest turned to glare at him.

"What? Your jealous Hidan, un? I though you had Kakuzu..." Deidara muttered.

"The fuck is wrong with you? I'm not gay. Its against the rules of Christianity! Hell with you bitches. And Deidara, you have Sasori!" Hidan ran off, thinking of Pain and his temper.

Deidara was silent for a while. Sasori was wide-eyed and frozen, still trying to get himself out of the pile of things that had fallen out of the shelves. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard Itachi chuckle.

"What was that?" Deidara, asked, darting his head at Itachi, surprised. "I swear... I heard a chuckle... Itachi wouldn't....." Deidara kept staring wide-eyed at Itachi.

"She's an interesting one." Itachi smiled, and walked toward the exit of the supermarket, placing the frying pan that Sasori had dropped back where it had been.

"Did you record that?" Sasori asked, watching Itachi's back.

"Nope....un"

"Hurry your fuckin ass over here you piece of crap!" Hidan shouted at Sasori.

Sasori just growled, and walked away, leaving Deidara to talk to the raging store manager who was walking up.

"Oh Shit, un"

**Oh Shit Is Right Deidara......**

**This Chapter Sorta Put Me On A Writers Block.. Was Wondering How I Should Play The Whole Scene. Decided To Make It Like This. I Think This Is The Best Chapter I've Written.**

**Think About Itachi Chuckling... Kinda Creepy.... Hope You Liked This Chapter As Much As I Did! Remember To Review After Reading! Thanks. I'll Try To Update Fast :]**


	7. School

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: Do You Think I Own Naruto? If You Do, You Need Some Help.... (Mental Wise :])**

**A/N: Hi People! By The Way, I Do Not Wait A Week Before Starting A New Chapter.. I Dunno If I Said This Before, But I Write One Chapter After Another Sometimes On The Same Days... I Just Space Out The Updates... I Have No Idea How Long This Story Is Going To Be. Any Suggestions? I Think 40 Will Be The Max I Ever Think About... I Might Do Fewer Or 40.... I'm Doing Like Mini Stories After The Major Parts. Any Ideas On A Mini Story, Then PM/Review! Enjoy This Chapter.**

Chapter 7: School

"Kaa-san! Oto-san! I'm leaving!" Hinata yelled behind her shoulder, picking up her black messenger bag. She was still waiting for her uniform to come, so she was allowed to wear her own clothes for a while. High school was a drag... Not only did they have uniforms now, there were more people who knew here. She'd have a hard time at school. Her dad had suggested a bodyguard, but Hinata did not know if her was serious or not..... She liked her privacy.

Humming while on her way to school, Hinata smiled. She was finally, 100%, back in Japan.

Meanwhile At School:

"Remember that girl?" Sasori asked.

"Of course....." Hidan sighed.

"What about her, un?" Deidara looked at the mirror, fixing his hair.

"Wasn't she our age?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The people in the room consisted only of those who had been at the supermarket. Pain and the others always came later.

What Sasori said sunk in.

"Give me your phone..." Itachi stared at Deidara, waiting for him to fish it out of his pocket. When Deidara handed it over, Itachi went to his pictures, looking for the picture of the girl.

"Why the hell do you have so much pictures of yourself?" Hidan snorted, looking over Itachi's shoulder.

"Imma narcissist and there's nothing you can do about it, un." Deidara replied absently, filing his nails now.

Itachi found the picture and stared at it. The girl's face looked young. Just their age.

"What if she went here... You know.. Transferred?" Sasori sighed, staring at the door. Right at that moment, the others popped in, with Tobi in front.

"Itachi-senpai! I didn't know you knew how to use a cellphone!" Tobi said, totally serious.

Itachi only glared.

"So what about that girl you guys told us all about? Found anything out?" Kakuzu asked, shoving his brown hair out of his face.

"Sorta..." Hidan muttered. "She's our age."

"Senpai.... Who's that?" Tobi was pointing out the window at someone who was coming through the gates at the very moment.

Deidara stared out, and almost fell out of his chair.

"Holy.....un..."

"She's as pretty as Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino...." Tobi whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked, looking out the window.

That was when they saw her. It was the girl from the supermarket. She had a headset on, talking into it fast. She had a cap on, and she was wearing a black ruffly skirt, with chains on the hip. Her shirt was a basic long top that said "OMG It's The Club Kids". Her out fit did not match at all, but she made it look good. She had on black, thigh-high converse, with neon blue laces, and her hair was down.

When Konan saw her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You guys don't know who that is?"

"No.." Sasori turned to Konan.

"Do you know?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the plastic bag of groceries, started digging around for a soda.

"Of course I do!" Konan replied, eyes wide open. "That's Silent Rose! The new singing sensation! She let her hair down for the first time on a show, and since then, people have looked for people with blue-black hair! Plus, she was supposed to come to Japan today. That girl has no uniform, and I have never seen her before..."

The rest stared at Konan wide-eyed. Pain had suddenly taken an interest in what was going on.

"So.... You guys all think she's hot...?" Pain asked, wrapping his arm around Konan's waist.

"Duh, un! How could you now? I mean I know you have Konan but..., un" Deidara asked, snatching his cellphone back and snapping pictures of her.

"Interesting...." Pain whispered to himself, walking to his class, with Konan and Kakuzu when the bell rang. They had the same classes together.

Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi ran to their classroom, wondering what class the girl was in, and what her name was. When they burst in, they sat at their seats, staring at the others around them.

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino sat in a little cluster, looking anxious about something. They kept on smiling and staring at the door, while whispering. It wasn't abnormal for them to be doing that. They were probably looking for their boyfriends. A thorough look around the class put that idea down. The guys were in the corner, staring at the girls weirdly. Naruto was playing on a PSP, oblivious to all, while Kiba looked over his shoulder, shouting occasionally. Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed, and Shikamaru was watching Temari closely. Neji chuckled at his friends and Sai sat, reading a book, sometimes darting a glance at Ino.

The Boys

"GO GO GO!!!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, closely watching the game. They had been going on like this for a while now.

"What's up with the girls? And why do you keep chuckling Neji?" Sasuke asked, staring at Neji skeptically. He had never shown so much emotion before.

"Nothing...." Neji coughed, looking out the window to hide his smile.

"What a pain..... I wanna know why they're acting so weird...." Shikamaru flicked a piece of paper off his desk, sighing.

"You'll know sooner or later probably..." Chouji munched on his chips, making sure to hide them in his desk after, just in case the teacher came in anytime soon.

"I hope." Sai replied, reaching for a chip, only to have his hand smacked. He shook his hand out, trying to get the sting to go away.

"Yes! Next level!!!" Naruto crowed, jumping out of his seat. He had just recently started his job as a professional gamer and he was practicing.

The door banged open, and Kakashi, their teacher for this year, walked in, saying something about his alarm clock being messed up. He was about 30 minutes late.

"Yosh... Class, I have some news. We have a new student. She just moved from America. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga." Kakiashi motioned at the door, and Hinata cam in, her headset off now. She stood in front of the class, and gave them a smile.

"Hello! My name is Hinata, and I hope we can all work together during this year." Hinata smiled.

Naruto who had put his game away, snapped his head away from the window and looked at Hinata. She had grown her hair out, but she didn't look much different. **(Idiot)**

Sakura and the girls had BIG smiles on their faces, and motioned to the empty seat next to them.

"Ok.... You can sit there, next to Sakura-chan and Tenten." Kakashi said. He picked up a piece of paper off his desk, scanning it. "Anything else about you... Hmmmm....." When he got to the bottom of the paper, his eyes widened like a full moon, and stared at Hinata.

"Sensei?" Temari smirked, she already knew what he was so shocked about.

"A-a-a-lso known as S-s-s-ilent R-rose...." Poor Kakashi looked like he was about to faint after he said that.

The class immediately started screaming like banshees and crowding around her. They didn't care that she was the girl they had bullied in the past. People snapped pictures of Hinata with their phone cameras, and shoved papers in her face, asking for a autograph. The screaming got so loud, that the other classes came to see what was going on, and heard people shouting Silent Rose, so they shrieked, grabbed some stuff, and rushed forward.

Sakura and the girls were covering their ears. They had expected a reaction on a lower scale.

"Shut up!" Ino shouted, closing her eyes. She saw Sai come over, and felt him pick her up, and take her over to his seat, where the noise was a bit softer.

Sakura was starting to get ticked. Her blood was boiling and she felt like she wanted, needed to punch someone. And that was what she did. She got up, and punched the nearest guy, causing a domino reaction, with the whole crowd.

"Anyone that utters another squeak gets it...." Sakura blew on her fist, her eyes dark.

The crowd shrunk back, allowing Hinata some room.

"Arigato!" Hinata gasped. Kakashi had gotten a hold of his nerves, and now motioned for the class to be silent.

"Alright! I know I had a shock, but doesn't mean you guys have to try to kill someone!" he banged on the desk when the noise still hadn't dwindled down.

"And you guys! Back to your classes!" He shooed the people outside away.

Shikamaru sighed. Now they knew why they had been so anxious.

"A star in the class... How troublesome."

**So That Was That... Anyways, Let Me Tell You. In This Fanfiction, There Are OCs as the other students. I Don't Want To Make Up Names And All That For Thousands Of People, So They Are Nameless, Until Named By Me. So This School Does Not Consist Of Only The Girls, Akatsuki, And The Guys. They Are Just The Major Characters. Thank You For All Those Who Have Reviewed And Favorited Me! My Stories Feel Wanted Now :] Hope You Liked This Chapter. I Didn't Really Like It..... It Was A Bland Chapter. :P Ok Now Bye Bye!**

**(Nyappy!!!)**


	8. Haven't Changed Much

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Own Naruto As Much As I Rule The World. Meaning, I Do Not Own Naruto**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks For The Reviews, And I Hope I Keep Getting More :] It Encourages Me To Keep Writing To See All Those Reviews. Sometimes, I Write A Really Stupid Chapter Because I Can't Think And I'm At A Writer's Block :P **

**Thanks To Rose Tiger For Reviewing For Every Chapter!**

**My Dad Brought My Family Some Sushi From Where He Works Yesterday Night And It Was GOOOOODDDD!!! Go Sashimi! And For The People Who Think California Rolls Are Sushi, FYI They're Not...**

Chapter 8: Haven't Changed Much

RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Ok! That's it for today! Have fun!" Kakashi left the classroom.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed, jumping up. She ran up to Hinata and gave her a big hug, squeezing her guts out.

"Ouch! Not so hard!" Hinata flinched when the rest of the girls jumped out of their seat and ran at her like they were going to tackle her. When they finally let go, she was laughing with them.

"Hey Hinata. Surprised you came back. And you're Silent Rose? Woah!" Kiba said, smiling. Akamaru was standing next to him sniffing Hinata. He barked once, recognizing Hinata's scent. She knelt down and scratched him behind the ears, smiling. It was good to be back.

"Hey Hinata." Sasuke said, coming over and standing behind Sakura. Shikamaru waved, going to the bathroom. Sai was teasing Ino about something and he nodded in her direction, smiling.

"Hinata! You haven't changed much!" Naruto came jumping over, his now grown hair long and spiky-ish. **(Imagine The Fourth Hokage :])** When Sakura said this, Hinata's heart dropped.

_I'm still plain?_ Sakura smacked her forehead, groaning and rolling his eyes.

"You still look pretty much the same but you're less shy!" Naruto went on, smiling, oblivious to the four pairs of eyes, glaring at him. Kiba and Sasuke were trying not to laugh at what was going to come.

Neji was off somewhere, getting his stuff for his next class probably. Few people dared approach Sakura and her group, fearing her deadly punch.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. She still stuttered in front of Naruto.

"Hm? Your eyes are still pretty though!" Naruto remarked, smiling again. Sakura's fists unclenched a little.

"Thought you'd look WAY different though...." Naruto pondered on that thought, unaware that Sakura's fist was an inch from his chin. Hinata gasped as the fist connected with it's target.

"A-a-are you okay?" Hinata asked, leaning over.

"Yeah..." He flinched from the movement.

"Your an idiot...." Temari said, laughing.

"I think he meant, to him, you didn't change. Meaning he doesn't really care about how someone looks, so he gets forgetful about looks...." Tenten said, skipping over to Neji when he stepped into the room.

"Oh! I have a question...." Naruto looked skeptical. "What is Silent Rose?"

Right there, Hinata burst out laughing and the guys chuckled at Naruto's stupidity.

"What?" Naruto looked at them weirdly, feeling left out. Ino tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. So, she took her iPod out, and held it out for Naruto to listen to. It was set to one song.

Naruto put the earphones on, and paused listening.

"So it's a singer? And it's Hinata...?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, still a bit puzzled.

"No.....duh..." Tenten gasped. Holding her sides. They now knew just how stupid Naruto was.

"N-n-naruto-kun! Y-y-you.... crack me... up!" Hinata laughed, unable to stop.

"Stop laughing! I get it now!" Naruto gestured with his hands, trying to get them to stop laughing.

"Your hopeless!" Shikamaru sighed, who had stopped chuckling a while ago. Wiping the corners of her eyes, Hinata finally stopped laughing and glanced at the door. The teacher was coming in, trying to get the class in order. They all scurried to their seats, Tenten and Sakura still giggling. The class all stared at Hinata for a while, mesmerized by the fact that she was in their class.

"Uh-Uhm! Class has started! Look up front! Eyes away from the star!" Kurenai motioned to the front, shaking her head, smiling.

From there on, the day went by fast, Hinata happy to be back. At the end of the day, she remembered that she had something for her friends.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata ran towards Sakura's locker, holding slips of paper in her hand.

"Hm? What is is Hinata?" Sakura smiled, taking her bag.

"I have something for everyone!" Hinata smiled, holding the tickets out in front of her. Sakura stared at them for a while, wondering what they were. Finally, she grabbed them, and looked at the words printed on them.

"........ HOLY SHIT!!!!" Sakura yelled, instantly covering her mouth, and rushing outside, dragging Hinata out. Here eyes were wide, and she was VERY happy.

"VIP seats for your next concert, AND backstage passes? Plus this isn't just YOUR concert..... It's a whole Jpop concert! Am I dreaming? Pinch me!"

Giggling, Hinata said, " Its not a dream Sakura-chan! Their gifts! Make sure everyone can come!" She skipped off towards the gate, towards the gate, ignoring all the whispers and finger-pointing. It was just like when she was in school three years ago, but people were now admiring her. Her smile widened. Naruto hadn't felt bad for her. He just looked at someone's personality more than their looks.

"YES!" Hinata jumped up in the air, punching her fist into the air. People jumped, shocked at her sudden outburst. When she stepped out of the gates, she was instantly swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Is it true that you looked different when you were last here?"

"Do you have any crushed here?"

"How did your classmates react when they realized you were Silent Rose?"

"Hinata-chan! How do you make your hair look so fantastic?"

Hinata held her hand out, stopping the flow of question. Pointing to the person who had asked the first question, she said, "Yes." To the second, "Yes". To the third, "They screamed and stampeded me..". To the fourth, "It's natural...?".

She skipped off towards the car, jumping in the open door, waving at the crowd. They followed the car for a while, then gave up, some throwing their hats on the ground. Sebastian chuckled and looked at the mirror.

"Had fun Hinata-sama?" he asked, smiling. She obviously seemed happy.

"Yes Sebastian! Very much!" Then she went on, pouring out the details of that day, with Sebastian listening, happy that she was happy. He was like a grandfather to her. Hinata was happy to be back in Japan. She loved her life now, happy that she had fans supporting her, and her friends now, reunited with them, and they didn't hate her. Most of all, she loved seeing Naruto again.

**I've Noticed That My Fanfictions Are A Lot Shorter Then Other Fanfictions And I Apologize.... I Don't Like Making Chapters Very Long. Not That I'm Too Lazy To Type A Long One, I Just Don't Want To Make One Drawl On.**

**So! How Shall I Make Thy Naruto Falleth In Loveth With Thy Hinata? Lol... JK! But Still.... How Should I? Any Ideas? REVIEW!!!**


	9. Encounter In The Halls

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto.... 9th Time Saying This :P**

**A/N: Ok... So I've Been Noticing That My Chapters Are Way Shorter Than Others So I Apologize For Such Short Chapters! I'll Try To Write More Than Usual, Even Though It's Going To Take A Lot More Time!! I Hope Everyone Will Encourage Me With More Reviews And Ideals Are Always Welcome! I Love All My Readers, And I Thank Them For Always Reading, Even Though This Is A VERY Boring Fanfiction.....**

Chapter 9: Encounter In The Halls

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. The school festival was coming up, and as vice president (Of the student council) she had to help decide what they wanted to do. So far, they had:

Cosplay/Maid Cafe

Haunted House

Romeo and Juliet

Host Club

Taiyaki Stand

Fortune Telling Stand

Fashion Show/Contest

She nervously bit her lip. She had shortened the list by A LOT, but she still couldn't pick which ONE was the best. She had gone through the pros and cons of everything on the list, but they were all equaled out.

"Guess we'll have to take a poll!" Misaski **(OC)** sighed, stretching her arms. She was the treasurer, and she had been forced to go through papers, whether she liked it or not. She had been watching Hinata fret over the list twenty times, sighing every time.

"That's a good idea!" Hinata said, rubbing her head, embarrassed. "Sorry I'm not much of a help!"

"It's fine. You've done plenty.... Seeing as you had 11 pages of things to pick from." Sasuke said from the head of the table. Hinata had not been surprised when Sasuke was asked to be council president. He was the smarted, besides Shikamaru. Shikamaru had waved it off, saying it was a waste of time.

"Hinata-chan. Are you going to do a concert at the end of the festival? It'd be awesome!" Tenten asked. She was the secretary, and she had been lucky enough to come in late, AFTER the work had been equaled out.

"I might. I have to ask my manager, and see if my schedule's alright with it."

"Maa! Hinata! You're SOOOO lucky! You're pretty, you're an awesome singer, the guys fall all over you, you're smart, your family owns a big business, and I bet you get everything you want!" Misaki pouted, laying her chin on her fist.

Giggling, Hinata said, "I don't get everything I want. My mom doesn't like spoiling me, and besides, I already have someone I like."

Misaki bolted out of her seat, wide-eyed. She had seen Sasuke smirk at the last part. "SASUKE!!!! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!!!! TELL ME WHO IT IS!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!" She jumped on the table, and ran at Sasuke, putting him in a headlock, shaking him ferociously. Tenten laughed, looking at Sasuke, who looked helpless, flinching, and trying to get Misaki to loosen her death grip.

"Well well! It looks like some people are having fun!" Naruto walked in. He was the messenger for the student council. His job was to take messages from Sasuke, Hinata, Misaki, or Tenten and take them to the main office, to the teachers, or any classrooms. The student council had their own little room to use whenever. Since their school was not a prestigious school, they didn't have their own tearoom or anything for their work. The classroom was fine. It was big enough for all the paper, chairs, tables, and boxes that took up the room.

Hinata smiled. This place was one place where she felt the most comfortable. She glanced at Naruto who was going through the list of things their class could do. Hinata and Sasuke were also the class president and VP. And since Naruto, Tenten, Misaki, Hinata, AND Sasuke were in the same classes, (Miraculously) they could talk about the festival too, without having to worry about some other class taking their idea. Naruto was wearing a white beanie today, with some knuckle gloves, and two chains on his pants. His yellow hair peeked out from the hat where his bangs were, and his tan skin set off his eyes. He looked so awesome. Hinata sighed and looked away quickly as Naruto caught her eye. She was pathetic. Why would Naruto ever like her?

"Hey, Hinata, are you OK? You seem kinda down.." Naruto leaned forward, closer to Hinata's face then ever before. Blood rushed to her head. He was SO close! She started feeling dizzy. 'Oi. Hinata? You're turning red too...." He inched closer, staring at her. Hinata kept feeling fainter the more closer her got. She could see his eyes clearly, the deep sea blue mesmerizing her. He had the most amazing eyes ever.

"Hinata?" Hinata opened her eyes..... Why was she in a bed? She jerked up, looking around. Tenten sat at her bedside, scared by Hinata's sudden movement.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched as Misaki came in.

"You fainted while Naruto was talking to you. I don't blame you... He was so close!" She sighed dreamily, then giggled. "I got Sasuke to tell me who you liked. Hope you don't get mad at him. He almost died." Misaki grinned, then hopped over to the bed.

"Your at the nurse's. And she is currently gone. Naruto waited for you to wake up, since he was wondering if he had done something to make you faint, but Sasuke made him run some errands around the school, and now, he's too busy running around to wait." Tenten smiled, helping Hinata out of the bed. "Your face was pretty red." Tenten laughed a the memory of how Hinata's face was apple red, from her blushing.

"Shut up.." Hinata threw a pillow at Tenten, making her laugh more.

"Is it that funny?" Hinata asked. Misaki was ginning widely at the question.

"Yes.... And oh! I think that's Naruto!!!" Tenten and Misaki quickly rushed out, after pushing Hinata back on the bed, giggling. Annoyed, she stayed down, glaring at the covers. Not much to look at though... Just white, and was that a stain? Hinata was a bout to investigate when the curtains were pushed away, and a blond poked his head in.

"Hey Hinata! Feeling better?" Naruto smiled, stepping in.

"Naruto-kun! Oh! About fainting.. It's because... because.... I didn't eat breakfast! Yes I didn't eat breakfast!" Hinata nodded to herself

"Well then, you should eat some more! Dieting isn't healthy you know."

"I wasn't dieting... I woke up late so I had to go to school fast, and I forgot some breakfast on the way."

"Ok then!"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"........So....."

"Huh?" Hinata jerked her head up from looking at the ground. She was still blushing;

"NARUTO!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?! GO RUN THIS FRIGGIN MESSAGE OVER TO THE FRIGGIN TEACHERS' ROOM!!!!!!!!!" They heard Sasuke yelling outside.

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you get away from work!" Hinata flustered.

"It's Ok... Just wanted to get away for a while and check up on you. Don't like my friends getting sick or anything." Naruto waved, turning back to the door.

_Don't like my friends getting sick or anything.... my FRIENDS getting sick or anything... friends... FRIENDS...._

Hinata sniffed. What had she expected? That he would like her?

_I'm being foolish. He doesn't even notice how much I've changed. He's too good for me. He's nice, sweet, he looks like a model, he's pretty famous, he's popular, he has TONS of friends, and he gets along with everyone. He wouldn't like me._

Hinata was not thinking about how she was now famous an everyone wanted to be her friend. Of course not....

LATER

Hinata jerked back, back into the hallway that she was in before. Reason? One word: Akatsuki. They were sitting on the stairs, talking and laughing to themselves. She wished she could disappear..Her mind was in turmoil and she needed to get to class. Suddenly, she heard rustling of papers and books. They had gotten up. She wished fervently in her mind that they would go up the stair, but she had no such luck. They started heading straight for where she was. She frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. The nearest classroom was in the next hall way, and she wouldn't have any time to get there on time. Beads of sweat started popping on her forehead. The hall was empty and there was nothing to hide under, next to, or inside. She decided she was going to have to be brave. Looking straight ahead, she gulped, clutched her books and walked on. She felt like she was going to faint again. Akatsuki still had not noticed her and she noted that Pain and Konan were not there. It was only Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, And Zetsu. They were joking around and Hidan was spouting words like a fountain.

Suddenly, they all quieted and she could tell that they had seen and noticed her. She felt eyes boring into her, but she ignored it and walked on.

"Well well. If it isn't the princess, un." Deidara turned to her, and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. Then, he stepped forward, and she stepped back, but to her misfortune, the wall was right behind her, so her back hit the wall. Smirking, Deidara let g of her wrist, but put both his hands on the wall next to her head, leaning forward.

"Haven't seen you in a while, un." He said into her ear. She scrunched her eyes, but she was frozen. Deidara looked into her eyes again, getting closer... and closer.... until their lips almost touched, but was hit on the top of his head, hard. Swearing, Deidara stood up straight and rubbed his head.

"How dare you, un! To my hair too, un!" The rest of them snickered and Hidan stepped up to Hinata and grabbed her waist, hugging her to him. Hinata tried to move away, but he held tight.

"Your not going anywhere." he smiled, happy that he had finally gotten to make a move. But it didn't last long. Itachi grabbed Hinata away, holding her away and glaring at the rest of the group. Kisame chuckled. He actually did not have any interests in the girl. She wasn't his type, but watching the bickering was always fun. Especially since Itachi was finally showing that he cared about the world. Zetsu was just shy. And he didn't know anything about girls. Tobi didn't want to be hit by his senpais, so he sat there, whispering, "Tobi is a good boy..."

Kakuzu had stepped in to the fight, and now held Hinata, sneering at the other three. He felt something hit his head. He looked in the direction of the hit, and saw Naruto with a bag of jellybeans, coming towards them.

"Oi! Let Hinata go." Naruto called over, still some feet away. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but seeing that Kakuzu was not going to let go, she sunk back into hopelessness. When was she going to be able to get to class?

"What if I don't want to?" Kakuzu smiled, bringing Hinata closer to his chest. Hinata couldn't see what Naruto was doing, since she was stuck, staring at Kakuzu's chest. Naruto was right in front of Akatsuki now, staring at Kakuzu, eye-to-eye. Kakuzu just kept on sneering, but suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned red somehow, and his whisker marks look more pronounced. Two of his teeth looked like fangs and that creeped Kakuzu out. He couldn't tell if he was seeing things. Naruto growled, a low menacing sound that made him stiffen immediately.

"I said... Let. Go."

"Ch.." Kakuzu let go, and walked over to his friends who stared at Naruto strangely.

_This split-personality comes in handy sometimes..._**(Naruto)**

Hinata turned around and Naruto was back to normal. What had happened? What did Naruto do to make them let her go? Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto, seeing that the Akatsuki had turned the corners smiled.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Y-y-yeah! Thank you for helping me!" Hinata blushed.

"No problem. Hate the Akatsuki dudes anyway. They need a taste of being stood up to. Besides, they shouldn't be doing that to a girl. It's rude." He kept smiling, looking down at Hinata.

_God.. He looks like a god..._

She suddenly remebered.

"Oh! I have to get to class!"

"Okay, well don't let those pieces of crap bother you again!" Naruto said, waving at Hinata's retreating figure. Whistling, he himself headed to class after throwing the jellybean bag away. It was a good thing the vending machines were so close. He wouldn't have heard the skirmish if it hadn't been.

**Was That Good? So! This Chapter Is Longer Than My Usual Chapters. Hope People Enjoy It More. Tried Not To Repeat So Much Stuff, But I Can't Help It....**

**It Seems Like People Do Not Like Leaving Suggestions...... JUST ONE QUESTION!!!!**

**WHAT SHOULD THE CLASS DO FOR THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL?!?!?!?! Please Leave Your Thoughts And Why You Think They Should Do That. AND YES I DO REMEMBER THE CONCERT! The Time For That Is Not Upon Us.... I Will Start My New Fanfictions But I Will Not Update Until This One Is Done :] * Vanishes Mysteriously ***

**'Till Next Time! :]**

**(LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!)**


	10. Preparations

**Metamorphose**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto And Masashi Kishimoto Does.**

**A/N: Thank You Ruth Ann For Actually Giving Some Advice On What I Should Add To The Story. It Was A Great Idea By The Way :] THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! It Made My Day... I Had A Kayagum Concert, And I Was Fretting All Day, And I Messed Up A Lot.... So I Was Kind Of Depressed But Oh Well....**

**Also, Thank You Rose Tiger For Reviewing For Every Chapter. Even Though Your Reviews Are Short, Still Appreciate Them.... My Mom's Been Bugging Me To Put Her Name In My Story Or Whatever...... JK!!! There. I Did It... I Put Her Initials In x] Lol... Sorry.... OK! Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Preparations

"Ok! Today, we're taking a vote on what our class should do for the school festivals!" Sasuke announced, writing the choices on the board.

"As you can see, we shortened the list of ideas to these and if there are any objections, they will not be listened to..... Because I don't think anyone actually wants to put on a wrestling show, or having a European tea time in the garden......" He continued, as he saw the hands go up. They went straight back down after he was done.

"Ok everyone! I would like you all to take a piece of paper and write what you think we should do for the festival, and drop it into this box. The student council will count the results and we'll tell you what we got tomorrow." Hinata smiled, holding out a box, and setting it down on the desk. She handed out pieces of paper, making sure that everyone got one, before sitting back down as Kakashi took over the class.

_Hope we get something fun....._ Hinata thought, wondering what they would get. She heard a lot of giggling as people wrote down what they thought the class should do. They were up to something again weren't they?

"Hinata! Pst!!! Can I borrow your eraser?" Naruto poked her with his pencil, making her jump. "Sorry! Was it sharp?" Naruto asked, poking the end of the pencil.

"No! It's o-o-kay! Here." Hinata stuttered, handing him the eraser that he had requested.

"Arigato!" Naruto grinned, taking it and erasing something on his piece of paper.

_Wonder what he's choosing._ Hinata sighed and turned back to the front. The lesson drawled on, and throughout the period, people went up and dropped their ballots in the box.

"Ok Class. That's it for today." Kakashi closed his book, and walked lazily out of the classroom, obviously glad that he could get out of the room. Gathering her books, Hinata walked over to her friends.

"What did you guys vote for?" she asked, curious. They looked at each other, mischief in their eyes.

"Not telling!" Tenten said, skipping away. Sakura giggled and followed. Temari stood there, smiling and shaking her head.

"I think they got the whole class to vote the same thing....." Temari added, leaving Hinata puzzled. She had to stay in the class because they still had to count the ballots. Walking over to the box, Naruto, Sasuke, and Misaki walked over. Tenten had permission to leave early.

"So...... We'll put them into groups. Just put them in a pile as you read them. We have to make sure we're counting the right things..... So just pile them up first." Sasuke started reading through some of the papers, and sighed when he got to the end of his handful.

"Ummmmm.... Sasuke...... They all say the same things...." Naruto said, still looking through his stack.

"Same here..." Misaki and Hinata dropped their papers in one stack. The only stack there was.

"So I guess they did get everyone to write the same thing...." Hinata smiled, wondering how they had done it. The student council looked through the papers one more time, checking to see if it was all of them.

"So! Everyone agree with the cosplay host club (With a fashion show/contest) at the end?" Misaki asked, throwing the papers away.

"Sure! Since it's what the class wanted!" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. All he had to do now was to wait for Sasuke to write a note for the teachers so that he could take it up. The sun soaked into the room. It was nearing 4:00 since the counting had gone by really fast. Hinata and Misaki sat together, talking quietly to each other and laughing occasionally.

_She's really changed.... Her attitudes totally different now. I remember she never talked to anyone when she was here before she moved... Now, she's talking freely..._ Naruto smiled. He was happy to see one of his closest buddies so happy now. He used to wonder why Hinata had been so alone during those days. Then sun caught her face, laughing. He was shocked to see that she really looked different all of a sudden... Was it because he'd looked at her in the wrong lighting....? Nah... couldn't be... He lips looked softer... Like the most kissable lips in the world. He hair looked so soft, and it was flowing, freely, moving with her head like a calm river. Her eyes were clear, and full of laughter, her nose was a delightful nose, I guess you can say. Her neck was long, but not ultra long, giving her a slightly sophisticated look. What made her look different...? Naruto couldn't figure it out.

Hinata turned around, and met Naruto's eyes. His heart started beating faster for some reason. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and he looked away fast. Hinata had a puzzled look on her face. Did she have something on her face? Was he having a private joke? She frowned and her soul was dampened. She hadn't seen the blush of course. He had turned around too fast. Naruto sat wide-eyed, wondering what had just happened.... What was that fluttering feeling...? He was now wondering why he was even thinking about it.

_Your probably just sick..... Yeah.. That must be it. Explains why your face is red...._

_Idiot...._ **(Split Personality)**

Naruto got up and stretched, walking over to the open window. He needed some fresh air. Leaning out, he looked over the city. It was a small one, but it was nice... The sun was setting now, and the red and yellow tints in the sky were beautiful It looked like jewels were dancing on the horizon. He kept staring out, enjoying the peace. He felt a tap on his shoulder and look behind him. Hinata stood there, blushing,

"Ano... It's time to go home..." she said, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ah! It's late! Thanks Hinata! Bye everyone!" Naruto waved as her ran out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. Hinata blinked. He had run out fast. Sighing, Sasuke gathered his papers and books.

"See you tomorrow..." They all left one by one, still wondering about what they were going to do exactly during the carnival. Hinata picked up her shoulder bag and walked out, closing the door behind her. She was the last one out and there was no one else in the school. She ran through the halls. When she got out and arrived at the gates, she found her ride waiting.

"Hello Hinata. Had a fun day today?" her dad asked, looking at her from the mirror.

"Yes." Hinata said smiling. They drove the rest of the way, talking from time to time. When she got to her house, she ran in the door, announcing that she was home.

"Hinata! Help your little sister wit her homework!" Hinata's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Hai!" she walked over to the living room to see her little sister, sitting at the table, frowning.

"What do you need help on?"

"My math........" Hanabi sighed, looking like she had already given up hours ago.

"Is math that hard?" Hinata peered at the paper and almost laughed. Her sister was studying the times. To her, it was as easy as pie.

"Why are you laughing! I'm not stupid!" Hanabi pouted, angry at her sister.

"Sorry! You'll see the irony when you get older..." Hinata muffled her laughter.

"Ummm Sis.... What does irony mean?" Hinata burst out laughing.

"Ah mo!!!" Hanabi ran out of the living room with her papers to her dad. Hinata soon heard her dad trying to keep in his laughter, just as she had done. Giggling, she ran up the stairs to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor, turning her TV on. She plopped onto her bed and watched TV for a while. She had already finished her homework during the student council meeting. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

**BRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!**

"I'M UP! I'M UP!!!" Hinata shot up. Still groggy, she looked around. When had she fallen asleep....? She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Grabbing her school uniform, she ran to the bathroom, changing and brushing her teeth. She could shower tonight. Quickly splashing her face with cold water, she wiped her face off, and tied her hair back. She grabbed a barrette off of the sink counter, and quickly put on. She slipped some socks on and ran downstairs.

"Sebastian! Am I late?" She asked, racing to the kitchen.

"No ma'am. It's about 20 minutes before school starts."

'Thanks! Didn't check the time when I woke up." Smiling, she gulped down a glass of water and ran to her studio room, to practice her vocals. She was in there for a bout 15 minutes when Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Miss, we're going to go now." Hinata nodded and ran back upstairs to get her bag. Checking to see if she had left anything out, she ran BACK downstairs. She was fit enough to run around her enormous house without running out of breathe after a few runs.

"Oto-san! Kaa-san! I'm leaving!"

"Have a fun day!" They both shouted from where they were... Wherever they were. Climbing into the car, she checked her hair in the mirror. They were soon at school. Giving Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek, she ran out of the car.

"Hinata!" Sakura raced towards her, waving. "What did you think about the votes?" She smirked.

"What exactly did you guys mean about the fashion show thingy?" Hinata asked, her eyebrow raised.

"We meant to host a fashion at the end of the day.." Sakura smiled, walking with her to the lockers. "See you in class!" Hinata continued walking. People greeted her in the halls, still excited to have a star in their school.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto walked towards her.

"G-g-good morning!" Hinata smiled. Today seemed like a good day.

"Excited for the festival? I am! Can't wait to see all the cosplays. It'd be so fun. Haven't decided who I want to cosplay... Or should we hold a vote to see what other people in the class think people should cosplay as." Naruto leaned back slightly, walking with Hinata to the classroom.

"I don't know. But I do know it's going to be fun. The vote is a good idea. We have to make sure we don't have any twins.." Hinata giggled. "And we're going to have to dress up and everything in class since Sakura really wants everyone to be perfect, so she's demanding that everyone change and have their hair/makeup done by her, me, Ino, Tenten, Temari, or Misaki.... She doesn't want any bad cosplay." Hinata wondered how it would go. Sakura had a tendency to get really frustrated when something didn't turn out to be perfect.

"That's going to be fun!" Naruto held the door open for Hinata. She thanked him and walked inside.

"Quiet down!" Sasuke yelled, at the head of the class. He motioned for Hinata to join him.

"We've decided to do a maid/cosplay host club with a fashion show/contest at the end. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands.

"The costumes will be provided by Sakura and her group, and people are to get their makeup/hair done by someone when they get to school on that day. The following people will be assigned to do so. Me, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Misaki, and Ino. Also, we will hold a vote to see who thinks who should dress like what/who." Hinata added. The class looked excited. The next few days would be non-stop decorating and planning.

"My family will also provide some decorations for our class, so no worries about the tough stuff!" Hinata smiled. The class cheered. If it was her family who was going to help, it would be awesome. Tenten threaded through the desks, passing out a list of the people in the class with an empty space next to each name.

"Please write a character that you would want the person on the list to dress up as. Nothing inappropriate and it will be checked over by the student council." Tenten announced, placing paper after paper on desks. A few people looked uncertain, and wrote one or two names before they put their pencil down. Others wrote like mad, erasing and checking things over, getting half the list done in a matter of seconds. Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten sat back down, waiting for their teacher to come, and filling out the sheet of paper. Some of the costumes would be hard to get, but nothing Hinata's costume director wouldn't be able to get, or have already. People who had finished folded their paper up and handed it to Tenten, who had been put in charge of taking care of that part of the festival. Hinata was in charge of getting the costumes, and making sure the decorations were perfect. Sasuke was in charge of the food that was to be brought, Naruto was in charge of the lighting, and Misaki was in charge of advertising. They all still had their normal student council jobs to do also. They had to watch the school funds and keep everything organized. The class was also split so that each section would help one person with their job. It was a class effort anyways.

Hinata felt something hit her arm, and glanced down. On the ground was a piece of paper.

'Can't wait until the festival! Wrote down a VERY sexy character for you to dress up as!' Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari had signed the piece of paper. Blushing, she looked up and her friends. They all giggled and winked at her.

Hinata couldn't wait until the festival.

**What Did You Guys Think? Do I Write Too Un-Detailed Like? I Don't Know... Whenever I Read Over What I Wrote, It Seems Really Plain. My Characters Are Sometimes OCC, And I Haven't Mentioned The Akatsuki For A While..... And Ruth Ann, I'm Thinking About How To Put Your Idea Into The Story ;]. I'll Make Sure It's Good! I'll Try To Upload Fast Everyone! Thanks For Reading! Lates.**


	11. No Chapter Title?

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto And It's Characters.... Now Stop Bugging Me :[**

**A/N: I'm So Bored.... For The People Who Do Not Know, OC Means Other Character (Made Up By Author. I Will Have A Few) And OCC Means.... I Have No Idea What It Stands For, But I Know It Means The Character Having A Different Personality.**

**For Those Who Like Japanese Music, Jrock, Then You Should Listen To Gackt's Jesus. I Listen To Like Only Music From Taiwan/Japan/China/Korea/Etc... And BARELY Any American (NOT RACIST) And I Love Jesus Since Gackt Has The Voice Of An Angel.. I Like Pretty Much All His Songs Except For Feel The Fire.... :P**

**If You Want Some Song Recommendations, Review Or PM Me :]**

Chapter 11: No Chapter Name..?

Somewhere In Japan

"Did you hear?

"About Silent Rose? Yeah! Can't believe she's the daughter of the rich Hyuuga corporations!"

_Hyuuga?_ Backing up, Genjiro **(OC :])** looked out the classroom window into the halls. Perking his ears up, he tried to catch more of the conversation.

"What was her name again....? Ah! Hinata Hyuuga! That was it! The daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga!" One of the girls went on.

"Can't believe she went to that small town though.... I mean Konoha? That's pretty small compared to Tokyo." The other added.

"I heard their school was having a festival on Thursday! Want to go?"

"Yeah! I want to see if I can get her autograph!"

"Still... Wish I could live her life...." Sighing, the three girls walked away.

_I have info! Hinata, I'll be there soon!_ Genjiro moved away from the window as he heard someone squeal. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he loosened his tie, and jumped out of the window, running away from the girls who tried to stampede him. _Mendoksai...._

Konoha

"Mendoksai......" Shikamaru sighed, looking out the window.

"Oy! Get your lazy ass over here Shikamaru!" Temari shouted from the other end of the classroom.

"Shikamaru!!!! Your girlfriend's calling you!" Kai **(OC, Not Important) **Shikamaru sighed yet again, and got up, watching a bird fly by. He stayed for a bit, watching it disappear.

"I told you to get your ass over there!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru's ear, dragging him over to where she was working with Hinata.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go! You troublesome woman!"

"You think everything is troublesome deary." Temari let go, and pointed to the poster. "Good or not?" Shikamaru stared at what she was pointing to. There was a lot of glitter, the letters were neon signs, the actual base looked like crystal.

"Where did you get the board and the neon signs?" Shikamaru asked, scratching his head.

"Hinata-chan had the board, and she ordered the signs. Why? Do they look bad?" Temari smiled, admiring her creation.

"It's..... okay..... Bound to grab attention..." Shikamaru yawned.

"Good, good! Attention is what we need. Most of the other signs are going to be like this, except for the one that's going to be on our door. That one's going to have a diamond border, and rose petals on it."

"What!?!" Shikamaru gawked.

"I know... We told Hinata it was alright, but she insisted...."

With The Others

"Sasuke! Move that crate!!!!" Sakura shouted as she charged her way through, hands filled with crystal/glass champagne cups. Sasuke quickly shoved the said crate out of her way, and cleared the table too. It was a good thing his family was high class. He could provide all the fancy looking silverware and all that for the host club.

"Sai! Catch!" Choji tossed a hammer up in the air. Sai automatically caught the hammer in the air, with no trouble.

"Amazing catch Sai!" Ino smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek as she passed. Sai smiled, hammering away at the loose nails. Naruto ran by, trying to balance a stack of plates on one hand.

"MOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHH!!!" Hinata scrambled out of Naruto's way just in time. Neji sat at a desk, watching over everything and checking things off a list from time to time. Tenten sat next to him, with her laptop, looking up different pictures.

"Ahhhhhh... So bored...., un" Deidara stretched in his seat, ignoring the hub bub. They were watching Hinata as she worked with her friends for the decorations. The classroom was chaos. It was lunch time, but nobody wanted to rest. The festival was two days away and they had been slacking off for the first few days before.

"Pass me that glue bottle!" someone shouted over to Deidara. He just slouched back, closing his eyes. Itachi grabbed the bottle and tossed it.

"I gave up trying to help a few hours ago....." Sasori added, working on his math, his pencil darted across the paper. They continued to be lazy. The rest of the classroom didn't even want to ask them to join, knowing that they might ruin something. That's what always happened when they HAD asked.

"NO MATTER WHAT! IT'S BREAK TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misaki hopped through the door, holding onto bags of Popsicles and drinks.

"Thank God!" Naruto rushed over and got a drink, sitting down on the floor, since most of their desks had been moved. Others rushed forward, wanting to quench their crazy thirst.

"Ahh!" Hinata gulped the ice cold soda, smiling. Felt so good to drink something cold after yelling orders for the last couple hours. Their class had been working on the room the whole day, with the permission. All the classes were doing so until the festival itself.

"We got a lot done!" Tenten sat down, smiling.

"You're lucky! You get to just print pictures and papers for the advertisement! We have to run around!" Ino complained, sitting down next to Hinata.

"Neji too!" Naruto groaned as his friends joined him. They were seated in a rough circle on the floor, talking amongst themselves.

"All this hard work is going to pay off...." Sakura yawned. Everyone was tired.

"Okay! Breaks over!" Misaki announced. The class groaned.

"It's been two minutes!!!!" Complains were thrown from all over the room.

"Let's do this!" Kiba shot up, throwing his can into the trashcan. He stuck his hand out. Shikamaru sighed and got up, putting his hand over Kiba's. Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata joined in, waiting for the rest of the class to follow. When they did, it looked like a huge wall of writhing bodies, trying to get their hand onto the middle pile.

"One..,.. Two... Threee...! LET'S GO!!!!!" They broke out, going back to their jobs, re-energized. After that, the time flew by. Soon, they were done with everything. They just needed to wait for the costumes and the furniture. They had also painted the walls. AFTER they had put boards of cardboard on the walls, so that they wouldn't actually paint the walls.

"See you tomorrow! Good work!" Hinata said bye to everyone at the door. It was time to go home and the sun was setting. She and Naruto were soon the only people in the room.

"Naruto-kun!" You can go home now if you want." Hinata smiled, watching him paint the last strip of cardboard.

"Wait a minutes.... DONE!" Naruto raised his finished work above his head and fell back, tired. "That was a lot of work..." He mumbled. Hinata walked over, laughing.

"Yeah! It was wasn't it?" She looked around her at the classroom. It looked totally high class. Even though the chalkboard was still there. It didn't look like a classroom. Not watching where she was going, she kept taking steps toward Naruto. There was a chair in her way.

"EEP!" Hinata yelped as she tripped. She closed her eyes, expecting a solid floor to hit her face any second now..... She realized she wasn't moving anymore, and so she opened one eye. (**Woah! Deja-vu! Lol)** She felt something under her too. Her feet and legs were on solid ground, but something was golding her up. Someone... .and she knew who exactly. Blushing like mad, she saw Naruto's face, centimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face. Naruto blinked. Hinata noticed exactly how they were positioned. She was on top of Naruto, hands gripping Naruto's arms. Her legs were between Naruto's and her hip was rested on his. It was an awkward position. She felt like he was going to give her a kiss. That thought made her blush deepen. Naruto was frozen. He couldn't move, and for some reason, he didn't want to. His heart was pounding, and he felt the same feeling he had felt in the classroom, except to a greater extent. There they were, all alone, on the floor, their faces centimeters away.

Hinata saw something. His eyes looked redder... Was it her imagination? Suddenly, Naruto smirked, and Hinata almost fainted. God, he looked so sexy. He should be forbidden to be allowed to smirk. As his eyes got redder, his arm lowered, bringing her with them, closer to his face. Closer and closer, until they were nose to nose, staring at each others eyes. With a soft chuckle, he brought his arms down, one last time, and his eyes were completely red now.

Hinata's eyes widened.

_I-i-i-i-I'm k-k-k-k-k-kissing N-n-n-n-n-Naruto!!!!!!_ She felt his lip on hers, no pressure behind them. He was being careful. She froze completely. This only happened in her dreams! His lips moved against hers, slow and waiting for her to move. Hinata had completely melted/frozen. Her heart was probably beating as fast as a hummingbird's. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Hinata relaxed. This was what she had wanted forever wasn't it? She wasn't going to let it go. I might be a one in a lifetime chance. Moving her lips slowly, she felt Naruto smile. He sat up, cradling Hinata in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer. Pushing her face closer, she put more force in her kisses, as Naruto smirked again. Suddenly, he pulled back. Hinata gasped for air. She stared at Naruto. His eyes were back to their normal color and he was blushing like mad.

_Like it brat? You gotta learn...._ Naruto ignored the voice in his head. He looked up at Hinata, who was staring at him, curious. He blushed and put a hand on his lips. He felt like he would pass out. What was happening?

"H-h-h-Hinata. I think we s-s-should go home now." Naruto said, getting up. Hinata blushed. Of course. It was getting late and Sebastian was probably waiting for her.

"Y-y-yeah!" She bolted up and grabbed her bag. She was about to run out the door, when Naruto grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, running out as soon as he was done. Hinata was left there, silent, her mind having a mini-celebration. Giggling, she ran to the gates.

"Had fun Hinata-sama?" Sebastian asked, smiling at her.

"Yes Sebastian!" She giggled.

"Did you hurt your lips? Do you need any chapstick?" he held out some lip balm but Hinata waved it away, smiling and covering her lips with her hand.

"Ah... I see.." Sebastian gave a knowing smile and started the car.

"Can you not tell father?" Hinata asked.

"No. I won't Hinata-sama. No worries."

"Thanks Sebastian!"

**WHHHEEEE!!! They Kissed! I Used You Idea Ruth Ann! Thanks! I Hope I Did Good.... This Is The First Time I've Written A Kiss Scene. Feedback Please!!!!!**

**How I Think My Characters Would Look::::::::**

**How I Imagine Genjiro To Look:**

.

**The Whole Crew:**

.

.com/art/Hinata-Enhanced-41707606

.com/art/Team-7-1-Purikura-92769453

**Sexy Picture :P**

.com/art/Naruto-Enhanced-91442423

**The Crew Again :]**

.com/art/Akatsuki-Noisy-Cricket-73212514

.com/art/Naruto-Lolita-series-Ino-69422752

.com/art/Shikamaru-91914627

.com/art/TenTen-55271529

.com/art/sakura-79793178

.com/art/KIBA-54496446

.com/albums/g150/renolub/ScreenHunter_

**The Art Is NOT Mine... If It Was, I'd Have Boasted About It Already... :] Anyways, I Did Not Find A Good Picture Of Temari And I Am Still Looking.. For Some reason, I Can't Find ANY Good Ones..... If You Guys Have A Good One That You Think I'd Like, Then Please PM Me The Link!!! **

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter! Laters!**


	12. Festivl Time!

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**A/N: I Noticed That The Links Did Not Come Up, So If You Want To See What I Thought They'd Look Like, Then Visit My Homepage And I'll Have The Links Up. Thanks For Reading And Thank You For Everyone Who Had Reviewed The Last Chapter. Glad I Did Okay :]**

**Enjoy Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Festival Time!

It was the day before the festival. The class lounged on the sofas that took up pretty much the whole space. Glass stands and tables were also placed in front of the sofas. They had somehow gotten the crystal chandelier to stay on the ceiling, light shining on the classroom. Candles were also placed throughout the room, and the were not going to spread the rose petals all over the place until tomorrow. They were excited. Hinata sat with her friends, talking animatedly. They were discussing how exactly the makeup was to be put on. They did not figure out who was going to be who until 7:30 A.M the next day. When they had to get ready for the opening. They had placed the neon/crystal signs all over the place, and Tenten had made flower to shower on the guests as they arrived through the gates. They watched as the other classes walked by, gawking at their elegant classroom.

"Hey... Hinata? How come you and Naruto are always blushing when you see each other now? Something happen?" Tenten asked, stopping the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah! I noticed too... Thought it'd be rude to ask though. So what's the reason?" Ino poked Hinata, who was blushing like mad.

"I-i-i-i-I have to go to the bathroom!" She shot up, and took was about to take a step forward, when her friends grabbed her.

"What's wrong Hinata? Hm?" Sakura asked, smiling a threatening smile. Beads of sweat popped onto Hinata's forehead.

"Yeah Hinata. You stuttered." Temari added, gripping her ankle.

"Now... What is it?" Ino creeped behind her. Hinata couldn't move anywhere. Her eyes darted around, trying to think up an excuse.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Hinata. Your eye just twitched a bit.... Means your lying." Temari Sakura smirked, standing in front of her.

"We can always force you..." Tenten threatened, holding up her hands.

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Get away from me!" she yelped, trying to get away. Giggling, Tenten lunged, and started tickling her like mad.

"S-s-s-s-top!!!! " Hinata gasped, trying to catch her breath and stop laughing. "A-a-a-alright! I-I'll t-t-tell! Now Stop tickling me!" Tenten stopped, but the rest still held on. Just in case.

Beckoning to a corner, Hinata blushed. The boys were staring at them, wondering what was going on.

"I-I-I.... K-k-k-kissed Naruto...." Hinata whispered, making sure she had said it loud enough.

"Oh my god!!! When did this happen?!?!" Ino shrieked, smiling.

"Naruto! You sneaky dog!" Temari hopped over to the guys.

"Huh..?" Naruto asked, startled. The boys stared at the girls, wondering what they were talking about.

"You kissed Hinata ~~~~" Sakura said in a sing-song voice. Naruto blushed immediately.

"Huh?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto, smiling.

"So you're not a lip virgin anymore?" Kiba asked Naruto and Hinata, amused. The blushes deepened, and Tenten tried to hold in her laugh.

"Awwww.... You two are so cute!" Sakura commented.

"So are you two officially going out?" Ino asked, curious. Naruto shook his head, as Hinata fidgeted.

"When are you going to ask her out Naruto?" Sai chuckled.

"Not man enough?" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up..." Naruto mumbled, looking at Hinata. Hinata gave him a little smile, and the two started blushing again.

"Alright! Stop teasing Hinata and Naruto! They're getting embarrassed!" Misaki popped out of nowhere.

"Holy cow! Where did you come from Misaki?" Choji asked, falling out of his chair in surprise.

"Oh you guys are so silly!" she went off, giggling. They stared after her, wondering if something was wrong with her... Not that she didn't always act weird.

"Okay. We'll stop teasing you Hinata-chan!" Tenten giggled, leading the girls back to their sofa. They opened a bag of chips that were on the table and resumed their chat.

"So who do you think you're going to be?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I have no idea... Since SOMEBODY won't tell who we got chosen as...." Ino stuck her tongue out at Tenten, who just grinned.

"It's not my job to tell..." she replied, pushing Ino slightly.

"Not even a clue?" Temari asked.

"Nope!"

"Awwww... Come on!!!!"

"No!!!" They went on like that for a while, not getting a peep out of Tenten. It was soon time to go. All they had done since they had finished the work was sit around and chat. Since they were done, they didn't need to do anything else. They were all set for the next day. Hinata waved bye to her friends at the door, and ran through the halls, heading home.

Hinata's House

"Oto-san! Ka-san! I'm home!" Hinata shouted as she opened the door.

"Had a fun day?" her dad asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"It was fun. We just sat around and talked, but it was fun."

"Glad to hear it. Now, Hinata, clean out our guest room please. We have a visitor coming tomorrow. I won't tell you who, put the person will come while your at school, and you'll meet the person at the festival. Got it? I want that room spotless." Hinata's mom joined them, carrying a bucket of laundry, shooing the maid who was trying to take it.

"But ma'am! I can't let you do the work!"

"Oh nonsense! Of course you can! Now sit down on the balcony and get yourself a nice cool drink and relax." Her mom smiled and walked away, leaving a flustering maid.

_Must be new.... Doesn't know how mom want things in the house...._ The only reason Hinata was cleaning, was because her mom did not want two fat, lazy daughters. No. She wanted daughters who could take care of their own house, and family, without any whining or troubles. Humming, Hinata climbed the stairs, that to others, would seem never ending. When she finally got to the third story, she looked around. She hadn't been in the guest room for forever. If she remembered correctly, the room should be.....

She opened the door, and coughed. A huge cloud of dust had risen from the sudden wind the door gave.

_Good god..... How am I going to clean this?_ She sighed, and set about her task, people coming in to help her once every few minutes. Throwing the window open, Hinata started dusting the room, making sure she got every nook and cranny. Her mom had said spotless....

Somwhere in an airplane

"Do you think Hinata would be glad to see me?" Genjiro asked the person sitting next to him, who was Tsunade.

"Yes, yes. Who wouldn't? You're a world famous model, and she was your best childhood friend!" she was Genjiro's foster mother, and the owner of a modeling agency. She always had tons of paperwork, and her assistant, Shizune, followed her everywhere, reminding her that she had a ton of more work to do. They were currently on their way from Tokyo to the little town of Konoha. Since Genjiro had wanted to get there fast, they had decided to go for a plane, and not the car.

"Well.... At least we'll get there soon...." Genjiro replied, smiling.

Day Of The Carnival

Hinata stretched, opening her eyes. Where was she? She wasn't in her room.... It took her a moment to remember that she had cleaned the guest room up. She had probably fallen asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around. The whole room was white. The furniture, the walls. Everything. Now, it looked spotless. Thanks to Hinata. Smiling, she walked downstairs, into her room, and changed. She then went to the bathroom to wash her face and toothbrush. Combing her hair, she padded downstairs in her blue fuzzy bunny slippers.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hanabi came barreling into her, just as she reached the last step.

"Hanabi!!!! Oh my God! I could have died!" Hinata was gasping, glad that she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who cares.... I can go to your festival right?" Hanabi asked, her eyes shining.

"If you don't kill me before you get there...." Hinata mumbled, tired of her sister's selfishness.

"Yeah!!!!" Hanabi jumped in the air, running to the kitchen. Hinata followed, rolling her eyes. Her mom was making pancakes this morning.

"Oh my Hinata. You didn't wake up late today." her mom smiled from the stove, working with the chefs who were preparing lunch. Hinata was handed a big lunch. Staring at it quizzically, she wondered why she'd need such a humongous lunch.

"You can share with your friends!" Hinata's mom motioned for her to get going. Looking at the clock, Hinata noticed that it was the time that she was usually flying out the door. Giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek, she rushed out of the door, almost bumping into her dad on the way.

"Woah there..." he patted her on the back, watching her run.

"Bye!!!!!!!!" She yelled, like she did every morning.

"She's not going to be late.... So why is she always in such a rush?" Hiashi turned to his wife, who was smiling.

"Because today she has to be there extra early." That was her only reply.

With Hinata:

"Sorry I'm late!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted as she banged open the door, opening her bag to take out the costumes that they had been waiting for. She had gotten them from Sebastian in the car.

"Hurry! Hinata, we're going to do you first!" Sakura pulled her over to the seat, as others who had gotten their hair/makeup/nails done were grabbing their costumes and running to the restrooms.

"B-B-But! I have to help the others!"

"There's barely anyone here yet! Besides, we already got the people who were here! Now sit still!" Hinata froze, not able to reply to anything that Sakura had just said. It made sense.... She closed her eyes as Sakura started applying her makeup as Temari fixed her hair. She could feel both Tenten and Ino working on her nails. Misaki was off somewhere, finishing up the person she was working on.

"Who am I going to be?" Hinata asked, quickly shutting her mouth as Sakura started with her lipgloss/lipstick.

"You'll find out...." Misaki was now done, and she was rummaging around the clothes stack, looking for something.

"Don't flinch." Sakura said, brining the eyeliner closer to her eye. Hinata tried her best to keep her eye open long enough for Sakura to finish one part, giving her permission to blink. Tenten and Ino were done by now, and Temari was pulling at her hair, like it was her life.

"Ouch! Temari! A little softer please!" Hinata flinched. Temari was almost done pulling her hair up into some kind of hairstyle.

"No can do.... Still got the sticks to put in."

"Sticks?"

"Hush!" Ino giggled, as Misaki brought the costume over. Sakura was finishing up, but she was blocking Hinata's view of the costume. She fidgeted, anxious to see who they had picked her to be.

"Almost done...." Sakura and Temari both out the finishing touches, and Misaki shoved the dress into Hinata's arms, and pushed her towards the bathroom, giving her no time to look at the actual thing.

"Change fast! You still have a job! And we agreed that you would help Naruto!" Misaki shoved her into a stall, turning around and running out the door. Hinata stood, catching her breathe. She straightened up, and spread out the costume, staring at it for about 10 seconds...

_I can't wear this!!!!!!!!!!!!_ What she held was Lulu's costume from Final Fantasy. She would look pathetic! She looked nothing like her! And she didn't look mature! Panicking, she shoved out of the stall, and rushed to the door, where Misaki was waiting.

"Misaki-chan! I can't wear this!" Misaki just smiled.

"Would you like to change yourself, or do I have to do it for you?" her smile was threatening, and Hinata gulped. Backing up, back to the stall, she undressed, and stared doubtfully at the dress. It looked heavy too... With all the belts..... Sighing, she unzipped the zipper on the back, and slipped into it, surprised at how it fit her perfectly. Not too tight, and not too loose. She zipped the back zipper again, and walked out, staring at the mirror.... Woah....

Sakura had put on some very light purple lipstick, some blush was used to define her cheekbones, her eyelashes were drawn as thin arc, her eyeshadow gave her eyes a shadowy look, her eyeliner was thin, only making the eyeshadow darker, and there was a small beauty mark next to her lips. Temari had done an EXCELLENT job on her hair. It looked like a duplicate. Even the beads at the end of her braids looked exactly the same. The sticks were decorated a bit more, and her bangs had also been parted just like Lulu's. There were even some mini extensions clipped on the bottom to make her bangs longer. Her nails were painted black with purple tips, and her necklace and earrings were all beautiful. The dress hugged her hips, and amazingly, they made her boobs look big. The dress was very low cut, and Hinata blushed. Wasn't this against the dress code? She towards the door, and saw a pair of shoes. They were black stilettos. She didn't get why they made such a big deal with her shoes. No one was going to see it... She slipped the on, and also found a container next to the shoes. She opened them up, and saw a pair of contacts. She took her own contacts out, and put on the other ones. Blinking the tears out, she saw that they were red. She took one final look at herself. Her eyes were not totally milky white now. She actually had pupils.... Breathing in deeply, she pushed out the door, and Misaki squealed loudly, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!! You look so sexy! Come one! We need to show the others." Misaki started pushing her again. The halls were weirdly empty. They were probably all outside, helping set up stalls and decorations, or inside their own classrooms, getting ready. It was hard to move in the dress since the belts kept hitting against her legs, and they were heavy. When they reached the classroom, Misaki motioned for her to stay. Opening the door a bit, so that she could squeeze in, Hinata heard her say.

"And the moment we've been waiting for!!!!!!!!! It's Hinata (Cosplayed as Lulu)!" She threw the door open, revealing Hinata, who stood there awkwardly. Half the guys that were at school already stared at her, mesmerized. She looked so much different, and yet, they could tell it was Hinata. Her friends were smirking from the work places, proud of their accomplishments. Hinata was not comfortable with all the attention. Just when she thought she would die, Tenten clapped her hands twice, signaling it was enough gawking. People snapped out of their frozen states, and turned back to what they were doing, a few still darting glances at Hinata, who sat down on a stool, getting her brushed and makeup out.

"I'm here!!!!" Naruto popped into the classroom, freezing when he saw Hinata.

_I-i-i-is that Hinata?_ _Turns me on..._ Naruto shook his head, and stepped forward. Hinata noticed him, and motioned him over. Looking around, making sure that she was motioning for him, he gulped and stepped towards Hinata.

"Sit down." Hinata smiled, motioning to the seat next to her. She looked on her list, and checked which character Naruto would be, and stared closely at the picture, while Naruto stared at her. She looked stunning... Hinata looked back up, and Naruto looked somewhere else. Hinata secretly smiled. Sakura gave her an O.K sign from across the room, and Ino winked. She smiled back, and picked up her brushes, wondering which one to use... He was supposed to be Cloud Strife. She grabbed the foundation that matched his skin tone, and quickly applied it, hiding his whisker marks. She then grabbed the jar of gel, and started styling Naruto's hair. She didn't put too much gel in, for then, it would look stiff. The goal was soft and wavy, but spiked. She parted his bangs, and started gelling the back of his head, to make the hair slightly spiked in the back. His eyes were fine, so no contacts. Se started teasing his hair on the top a little, to make sure it stood up, since there wasn't that much gel. She quickly went about her job, making sure the job was thoroughly done. She grabbed the bottle of brown hairspray, and started spraying the hair at the roots, getting lighter as she got farther away from the root, and stopping about two inches away. She then grabbed the foundation again, and dabbed a light tone on his lips, giving them the peachy color. She also used some blush to make his skin a bit darker on his cheeks. When she was finished, she reached for the eyeliner, and leaned forward, closer to Naruto. She heard Naruto gasp a bit, not sure if she was hearing things, or if Naruto was feeling sick. She was too intent on her work to wonder for long. She held Naruto's eyelid up, making sure that the eyeliner would not mess up if he blinked.

"How do you girls do all this every mornings? I mean all the eyeliner and stuff... I mean, it's annoying as hell..." Naruto asked, blinking rapidly.

"Hold on! Your blinking WAY too much!" Hinata smacked Naruto on the arm, and went back to work. She was almost done. She was only outlining his eye anyways, just to bring his eyes out more. She put on the last bits, and stood back. His hair was fine, and his makeup was fine.

"Sakura! Is this good?" She motioned for her friend to come over. She had been resting, while waiting for the next person.

"Looks fabulous! Now Naruto! Go change!" She shooed him away, as Tenten handed him the Cloud outfit. He grimace a bit, but walked out, headed towards the bathrooms. Hinata sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

"You still have more to do!" Sakura dragged her to where the rest of them were sitting. Sasuke was already done, coming back into the classroom, with his costume on. He was Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach. She looked around to see Sai as Kiryu Zero from Vampire Knight. Shikamaru sat a bit away, his hair down, and he was dressed as Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy. Chouji was cosplayed as Ararai Renji from Bleach. Kiba was Lavi from , and Neji was Yuu Kanda from . Ino was dressed as Trish from Devil May Cry, Temari as Misa Misa from Deathnote, Sakura as Yin from Darker Than Black, Tenten as Soi Fon from Bleach, and Misaki was Eve from Black Cat. The cosplays were all fabulous, ad everyone else in the class looked great too. They were just waiting for the usual late comers to arrive. Looking around a bit more, she saw that Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were also in cosplay. Itachi had been picked to be Ulquoirra, Sasori was Reno from Final Fantasy, and Deidara was Hanabusa Aido from Vampire Knight. Some girls had picked to be just a maid, since they didn't want to dress up in cosplay. As a whole crowd of fellow students arrived, they were all rushed to a seat, and taken care of one by one, as Sakura, Ino, Misaki, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten set about their work again. The guys lounged around, watching Naruto play his game, his costume on. He kept staring at Hinata. Shikamaru smirked as he noticed this. Also, a lot of the girls in the class kept glancing at the boys, who were on one of the large leather sofas, minding their own business. A few minutes after, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the festival. The girls went around faster, finishing up, and people ran through the door, back from changing in the bathrooms. Everyone had the first shift, since everyone needed to be there for the opening. Hinata and her gang had the second shift off, and they anticipated that moment when they could get out of the costumes for a while, and try not to mess up they makeup and stuff.

"Hello everyone! Konoha high's festival is now beginning!!! We recommend you try class 43 and their cosplay/maid host club, then head over to watch the Romeo and Juliet play held by class 14. The Okonomiyaki stand outside, hosted by class 20 is also delicious, and on the last day, we will have a fashion contest hosted by class 43! Enjoy your day!" Someone announced over the loudspeaker, and they heard lots of people cheering outside the gates. They were admitted in, and a crowd of people surged forward, stopping by to look at all the food and game stalls that were outside. Kiba rushed, lighting all the candles. Misaki scattered rose petals all over the floor, and the furniture, making sure to throw some on the chandelier. Hinata brushed her bangs into order, and sat down on the couch to the left, where all the girls sat. The people who were dressed as maids got their platters of drinks and snacks. They had a bar on one side of the room, with stools, and one of the guys, who was the bartender, walked over, getting ready. He had learned how to mix drinks, and so, he was picked to do the job. They had also put a wall up, separating the actual room from the temporary kitchen. Misaki flicked the sign on their door, so that it said open. When they were all ready, they waited for the first customer. It didn't take long. A group of girls walked in, followed by a few guys.

"Welcome to the host club!" They greeted, some people escorting the guests over to a couch. The girls went with the guys, and the guys went with the girls, then the club was officially open.

**Yay!!!! Longest Chapter!!!!! Sorry For The Lack Of Creativity In The Scene Where They're Getting Ready.... Felt Too Lazy.... And The Characters Weren't Creative At All... :[ Throw Rocks At Me If You Want..... I Deserve It.... Nothing Interesting Happened Wither......Anyways, I'm Not Going To Update Much, Since I Have A Social Studies Essay To Write, And A Response To Literature. And Not To Mention, A Model Of The Todaiji Temple.... TT-TT I'll Try My Best Though :] Anyways, Once Again, The Pictures Have Been Put On My Profile So Go See Them If You Want! Laters!**


	13. Trouble Brews

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto. Wish I Did. Blah. Blah. Blah**

**A/N: I Am Going To Say This Again Just In Case. I Have The Pictures That Were Missing In Chapter 11 Up On My Page. Also, On Chapter 12, I Have No Idea Why, But It Kept Taking The Dgrayman Out Of The Story... Do You Like The Chapters Being Longer With Slower Updates, Or Do You Like Shorter Chapters And Faster Updates? Please Review!!**

Chapter 13: Trouble Brews

"Good work!" Misaki shouted over the stalls, changing out of her costume. Hinata unzipped the dress and stepped out, leaving the hair/makeup alone. She would have to go back into her costume soon anyways.... It was their break time, and they had 2 hours to spend freely. She quickly changed into her uniform, and went out, to meet her friends who were already done.

"Where to go...?" Ino looked around, obviously looking for Sai. They walked off towards the front, to all the food and games. When they got there, they found the boys eating some takoyaki, chatting, ignoring all the looks girls were giving them. Sasuke looked up, and seeing Sakura, waved. Face breaking into a smile, Sakura ran up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey. What do you guys want to do?" Shikamaru asked, slinging his arm over Temari's shoulder. Ino skipped over, holding onto Sai's hand when she reached them. Kiba was feeding Akamaru, and Choji was ordering a second batch. Nobody knew how he stayed so skinny. Naruto stood, looking up at the sky, blushing, while Hinata looked at the ground blushing. Tenten was whispering something to Neji.

"Hey! How about taking part in the basketball game that's taking part over there?" Kiba asked, patting Akamaru's head.

Sakura shook her head."Absolutely NOT! If you mess up your makeup and your hair, all out hard work's going to go to waste!!!"

The boys shared glances, and darted away, grinning.

"Meet you at the courts!" they ran away, hoping to get away before Sakura exploded.

"Oh. They are going to get it."

"After the game." Temari added, smiling and following the boys. Hinata grinned and ran after her. Tenten and Misaki came after, giggling. Sakura looked like she would kill everyone there.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!" With no choice, she followed, planning a whole lecture for the group when they got back. When the boys started playing basketball, the started PLAYING basketball. When they neared the courts, they heard cheering, as people cheered for the team that had just won. They pushed their way through the crowd, ignoring the complaints. They saw that the teachers were winning. They ALWAYS had to play against students every year.

"Who's next?" the principal, beckoned with his finger. The crowd got silent. The old man was a good player. Who would go against the team that hadn't lost for the whole day, and they hadn't even broken a sweat.

"We're next old man!" the spectators parted, showing Naruto grinning, and walking forward with his friends.

"Oh we'll win this year!" Asuma smiled. Last year, the teachers had lost to this particular group.

"Not on my life." Sasuke smirked. The teachers team consisted of Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage), Baki, Kakashi, Asuma, Kotetsu, Gai, Ibiki, and Genma.

The boy's team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Haku (Who had joined them while they had been walking through the crowd). They lined up, Haku and Choji were witting out on the bench, while on the teacher's team, Genma and Ibiki sat out.

"Ready...?" Kakashi had come up, and Sasuke had too for the starting jump. The referee blew his whistle, throwing the ball up into the air. Kakashi and Sasuke both jumped up at the same time, reaching high for the ball.

"Go Sasuke!!!" Naruto and his team yelled at the top of their lungs, watching the ball in the air. It was like a movie moment. Sasuke and Kakashi were both staring up at the ball, hand out, reaching for it. Then suddenly, it broke.

"Yeah! The power of youth!" Gai threw his fist in the air, as Sarutobi caught the ball, after Kakashi hit it out of the air. Kiba ran after the principal, gaining ground fast. But he got blocked by Gai, who was smiling his little smile that made his teeth gleam. Haku was analyzing the other team from the bench, signaling messages to Naruto who was watching quietly, doing nothing at the moment. After a particular message, a grin spread on his face, and he started running after Sarutobi, who was trying to get past Neji.

"Hey! Old man! Don't hog the ball!" Naruto grinned at the man's annoyed expression, as he threw the ball over Neji's head, who quickly turned around, and deftly caught it out of the air. Asuma and Baki were running after him, watching for any openings in Neji's defenses with the ball.

"Neji! Pass!" Choji was up front, next to the basket, waving his arms, trying to get Neji's attention. Neji looked left and right, and seeing that nobody was going to reach him anytime soon, threw the ball towards Choji, only to have it taken by Kakashi, who ran by, too fast for Neji to have realized he was coming at Neji.

"Tsk." Neji whirled around, and watched Shikamaru, who was actually doing something for the first time this year. He was standing at their hoop, watching as Kakashi passed it to Baki, who ran down the court, looking straight at Shikamaru. Then, Shikamaru smirked, and darted forward, too fast for Asuma to realize, and ran to the other side of the court, with the ball in hand. He passed it neatly to Sai, who dribbled it over, tossed it up, and into the hoop.

"Yeah!!!!" Naruto cheered, high-fiving his teammates. Haku switched with Sai really quick, and the referee blew his whistle, signaling that the game was going on.

"Go Naruto!!!" Hinata cheered, blushing when he shot her a thumbs up. The game went on..**(I'm Not Good With Basketball :P)** One time during a break, Naruto and his team all took their shirts off, and wiped their faces off, oblivious to the half crowd of girls who had just then, collapsed. Sakura rolled her eyes at this, while Temari smirked. Tenten was watching the game intently, being the tomboy that she was.

"Um..... Hinata...... Theres..... Blood..... On your nose...." Sakura pointed out, snapping Hinata out of her trance, and making her blush deeply. Temari cracked up, and Tenten just smiled at how innocent Hinata was... Having a bloody nose just by seeing your crush shirtless? Sakura shook her head, smiling.

After The Game:

"Great game guys!" Sakura smiled, hugging Sasuke when he got off the court. Tenten handed Neji a water bottle, blushing when Neji kissed her on the cheek, his arm affectionately around her waist.

Hinata gave Naruto a high-five, and they both laughed, talking together.

"Now...... Thanks to that invigorating game of basketball..... We have to work on your hair/makeup again....." Temari stood in front of them, eyes dark. Sakura joined her, smiling inwardly.

"No refusing...." She grinned evilly.

"Oh.. We won't be responsible if we... pull out a chunk of your hair...." Tenten added innocently.

"Or maybe make you look like Orochimaru...." Hinata looked nonchalantly towards the sky. The boys gulped. Orochimaru? Hell no....

"Or maybe like Michael Jackson?" Ino smirked, her tone suggestive.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari,Sakura and Ino started chasing after the boys who ran away, as fast as they could. Tenten and Hinata grabbed their stomachs and giggled. They'd been giggling a lot these days.

"One time you see the boys swallow their pride and run from the girls..." Tenten gasped, leaning onto Hinata for support.

"Y-Yep!" Hinata was gasping too. The guy's faces.... You could almost think it was Freddy Kruger running after them. They followed after the girls, coming just in time to watch as Temari and Sakura dragged the four guys by their ears, and they couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"Oww!!! You troublesome women!!!" Shikamaru struggled to get out of Temari's grip.

"We're troublesome? We take about 30 minutes of our time to perfect the look, and you guys let it all go to waste with one game of basketball!!!" Sakura retorted, while gripping Naruto and Sasuke's ears harder. A stream of profanities streamed out from Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up! You try applying makeup and fixing someone's hair when their fidgeting in their seats, during the whole thing!" Temari dropped Neji and Shikamaru on the floor of the back room of their classroom. Their classmates that were in the same room, looked questioningly towards the group. Were the guys....... shivering?

"Now..... Who wants to go first?" Temari, Sakura, and Ino smiled, sweetly (Threateningly). The classmates stared sympathetically, feeling bad for the boys.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto darted up, and hid behind Hinata, who giggled.

"Alright! Let's get you fixed up!" Hinata pushed Naruto towards a seat and got her stuff.

"That's not fair!!" Shikamaru mumbled, trying to avoid Temari's gaze.

"Now now.. We're not going to be delicate with you guys..... Your guys. Men. Toughen up.." Tenten chuckled, taunting Neji. The guys sweat dropped. Hinata giggled, starting over again with Naruto's makeup.

"Geez... You guys were sweating bullets!" Hinata complained, first wiping his face off with a wet towel, then drying it.

"It was worth it! We won! Again!" Naruto grinned, earning a smack on the head from Hinata.

"Baka! Do you know how long this takes?" Hinata frowned, and grabbed her brushes. Naruto just continued grinning.

They stayed like that a while, Hinata frowning and concentrating, while Naruto stared over her shoulder at the sky (He was facing the window). The warm spring sunshine was relaxing. His muscles all relaxed, leaving him feeling a sense of tranquility.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah Naru---" Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto had cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips. People around them were too busy to notice them, who had been standing/sitting there for a long time now. When Naruto broke the kiss, he grinned, and went back to staring at the clouds. Hinata blinked, unable to concentrate. Her face was flushed, and the eyeliner she had been holding had dropped on the floor.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, worried, after Hinata stood there for 5 minutes without moving. Hinata jumped, startled, and shook her head. She hurried up and picked the brush up, ignoring the grin that Naruto had on his face. She soon got back into her concentration zone, feeling a bit giddy.

About 15 minutes before their shift started, Hinata straightened up and sighed. She was finally done with Naruto. Making sure it was like before, she nodded, satisfied.

"Guys! Time for our shift!" Ino beckoned them over, switching places with another group of people. Hinata hurried over to the sofa with her friends, slipping easily into the conversation. After that, she blanked off completely, not committing the day to memory. She still talked and laughed, but she was zoned out. The rest of the day rushed by, like during her first shift.

----------LATER

"Hinata-chan! Hurry up! Your surprise concert is coming up! And your supposed to create the mood for the fashion show/contest!" Ino pushed Hinata out of the classroom, while Hinata pulled her arm warmers on.

"Geez Ino! It's not starting for 15 minutes and I need to change!" Hinata rushed back into the trailer that had been swiftly set up.

"FINE! 3 more minutes!" Ino stood there, tapping her foot on the floor. Hinata started scrubbing all her makeup off, save the eyeliner and eyeshadow. They matched her outfits, and taking them off would take up most of her VERY limited time. She quickly took her dress out, switched her hairstyle to a loose bum on the side of her head, and took her contacts out. She pulled on lime green skinny jeans, and her purple zebra print shirt.

"Done!" Hinata rushed out, expecting Ino to pull her away, but instead, she saw Naruto, standing against the side of the trailer.

"N-Naruto? W-where's Ino?" Hinata almost tripped down the stairs.

"Woah. Steady there!" Naruto grinned, holding her steady. "Ino just grinned and walked away when she saw me coming. What's up with her? It's creepy!" Naruto shivered, and stood with his hands in her pockets. Hinata saw the bushes behind them move a bit. Curious, she gazed over Naruto's shoulder to see Ino, climbing out of the bush, but then, being pulled back by Sakura.

"Huh?" Naruto started turning around, to see what Hinata was looking at, but Hinata quickly spoke up.

"S-So. What did you need?" Hinata asked, smiling. Naruto turned back to Hinata, and shuffled around a bit.

"Um.. Well.... You see...." Naruto looked like he was blushing.

"Yes?" Hinata had a feeling this was going to turn out good. Her smile got wider, Naruto still shuffling around with his feet.

"D-Do you want......... to go out with me?" The last part was said softly, but Hinata could here it. She froze for a minute. This was the moment. The moment she had been waiting fr ever since she had met Naruto. And that was quite a long time...

"Hinata?" Naruto lifted his head a bit, wondering why Hinata hadn't said anything,

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata jumped down the steps, landing in Naruto's outstretched arms **(He had thought she fell.)** and kissed him on the lips, smiling.

Naruto chuckled, and ruffled her hair as he let go of her. Hinata hugged Naruto firmly.

"So.... You HAVE like me for a long time!" Naruto grinned, putting his arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata blushed at what he had said, and smacked him on the head.

"Hey! You shouldn't smack your boyfriend on the head." Naruto Nuzzled her cheek, and Hinata calmed down, blushing a deeper shade of red.

He was her boyfriend now.... She felt all bubbly inside. She smiled, and leaned against Naruto as they walked towards the area that Ino would have been dragging her. Behind her, she could hear the giggling and cheers of her friends from the bush. Hinata smiled. She would remember this moment for a long time....

-----------Surprise Concert

"HELLO EVERYBODY!!!! HOW YOU ALL DOING?" Hinata yelled into her microphone as the curtains rolled up, revealing, not preparations for a fashion show. But Hinata. On stage, a band behind her, and the lights all trained on her. It was a VERY good stage. There were many multi-colored lights, and the speakers were huge.

"OMG!!!!!!!! IT'S HINATA!!!"

"Who?"

"HINATA!!! SILENT ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" People screamed, trying to cram into the front, nearest to the stage.

"Here I am! Showing off my face for the first time! The mask is officially gone-o!" Hinata smiled at the crowd. "AND HERE I GO!!!" As Hinata said those four words, the band started to play the beginning parts of Hinata's new song, not released to the public, People Don't Fall From The Sky.

_What did I tell you?_

_Were you not paying attention?_

_Spewing nonsense from your mouth._

_But still, _

_I can't help but love you._

_Can I?_

_Let me tell you!! _

_Something you should know!_

_Let's just say,_

_PEOPLE DON'T FALL FROM THE SKY!_

_No matter how much you hope,_

_wish for those people,_

_they won't come!_

_You and your nonsense._

_It doesn't rain people._

_If it did, I'd wish for a guy._

_Just._

_Like._

_You!_

_Something you should know!_

_Something that would crush your dreams,_

_but honey, let's get back to reality!_

_PEOPLE DON'T FALL FROM THE SKY!_

_Get your head out of the clouds, _

_Pay attention to what's around you._

_Pay attention to my feelings._

_Don't keep looking at the sky,_

_Wishing for the impossible!  
_

Hinata walked towards her cheering crowd, sticking out her hand and greeting her fans.

_These past few months_

_Nothing but your wishes_

_Nothing about me_

_Don't you realize?_

_People._

_Don't fall._

_From the skyy~~~~~ _**(Random Lyrics,.... Just Thought Of Them From The Top Of My Head :P)**

At that part, Hinata hit the high note, lifting her head and the microphone up, and she winked at her crowd. But then, she noticed, They weren't cheering. They were screaming. And pointing at the sky. She stopped her singing abruptly, the band having done the same, and she looked up and the sky. There was nothing there. Just as she was about to look back down, she felt a rush of air. Something had just fallen.

From the sky. She backed up quickly, and looked in front of her, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she felt something touch her chin. Lifting her face up. She saw a bit of brown hair.

"Hey Hina-chan!"

_Hina-chan?_ There had only been one person who called her that.

"Gen-cha--" She then felt some lips. On her lips. Shocked, her eyes widened more, and she dropped her microphone. She couldn't move. She felt dozens of eyes on her, watching them both. On the stage. In front of MANY people. Kissing. Against Hinata's will. The guy pulled away, smiling.

"Missed ya!" Hinata hardly recognized him. She felt light headed.

"G-g-gen-ch-ch-an!" Hinata's face flushed, and she fainted. In front of her fans and many news reporters/paparazzi. Oh. This was going to make a fine story alright. The last thing she felt was someone grabbing her waist, preventing her from falling. Two people actually. Hm. How had Naruto gotten up on the stage so fast? Then, all blacked out.

**How'd Ya Like That? :P Naruto's Got A Rival. Hinata's Childhood Friends. WHO WILL WIN? Well.... It's Obvious x]**

**COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Need Something To Keep Me Going. Tell Me Some Suggestions, Ideas, Flaws, ANYTHING! Or Just Compliment Me :P I Love That. OK! I'll Try To Update Faster...Still Have The Social Studies Project To Do.. And A New English Project On Top Of That... ._.;;;; I'm Busy... ;__; Laters....**


	14. Rivalry

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto..... Kay?**

**A/N: I've Been Working A Lot On My Social Studies Project, And My Dad's Been Helping Me Build The Actual Temple..... SO HARD!!! I Never Thought It Would Be This Hard... I've Had My Doubts.... But.....**

**ANYWAYS! Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed Last Chapter, And Mr. Sex-Giver, I Thank You VERY Much For Your Criticism. I Know That My Story Is Very Rushed, But That's The Way I Write I Guess... I'm Too Lazy To Stay On One Part Of The Story For Too Long xP. Can't Fix That! It's Just The Way God Made Me. I Might Use Some Of The Ideas That People Gave Me, But I'm Not Sure... Still Thinking!!! **

**Glad People Liked The Last Chapter Though :P Sorry For Leaving It Off At A Cliffhanger! LOL! So Here's Chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: Rivalry

Hinata felt peaceful. Like she was floating along in a peaceful river, listening to the birdsong around here. Yet, right now, she felt like she could stay like that forever. She wriggled around a little. Was it just her or was the ground turning extremely hard? She frowned, and wriggled around a little more. Suddenly, she heard a sound.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hina-chan?" Then, a low, guttural growl. Hinata struggled to stay in her peace, but she sighed inwardly, and snapped her eyes open, flinching at the bright light that suddenly blinded her. She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the area she was in right now. She turned her head after about two minutes of blinking, and realized that she was lying on the ground. She was in the area behind the stage where she had been standing a while ago. She groaned. Her head was killing her. Lifting her hand to her head, she sat up. In front of her was, Naruto and Genjiro, glaring at each other, and looking like they could start fighting at any moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you TRYING to kill Hinata?" Naruto growled, not backing down.

"What? A childhood friend can't visit? And why did you have to go and punch me? This is the face of a model! I can sue you!" Genjiro replied, pointing to his face.

"Oh yeah pretty boy? You care about your face that much? Bet you don't care half as much for Hinata-chan!"

"Shut up! I do too! You're not the one that's known her forever! We----"

"ENOUGH! Oh my god! My head hurts!" Hinata yelled, stopping the two boys in their little fight.

"Hinata? You alright?" Naruto rushed over, giving a last glare at Genjiro.

"I'm fine now that you two have stopped yelling!" Hinata groaned, leaning on the stage. Genjiro had also joined Naruto, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino came flying through the bushes, the rest of the girls following, the boys going to stand behind Naruto, glancing at Genjiro every once in a while, who ignored them.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked, worried.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Hinata waved her hand at them, signifying that she did not have to be asked 500 times, because she WAS OKAY.

"Jeez.... Guys having a fight?" Temari smirked over at Naruto and Genjiro. They ignored her and continued to glare at each other. Sakura giggled at the two, and turned back to Hinata. It was then that she noticed what they were wearing. They all had on some kind of formal looking dress or something completely out of the blue.

"Ummm....? Did I miss a cocktail party? Or maybe our next hang out time will be on Sunday at the Harajuku bridge (Cosplayers/Lolitas/Visual Kei/Etc People Hang Out On The Bridge On Sundays)" Hinata stared at them curiously. Ino was decked out in a rouge red cocktail dress with a slit running up her leg, exposing some thigh. Temari had on some Gothic Lolita, with her hair in lolita curls and rocking horse shoes on. Sakura had on a black cocktail dress. This on backless. Tenten had on a simple and sophisticated brown, short dress that reached the middle of her thighs. Her hair was down for once. Hinata felt left out in all the fancy dress. She was the only one that was wearing about ten different colors.

"The fashion show just ended! It was so fun! Ino won though..." Tenten sighed, pulling her hand through her hair. Neji smirked at her and pulled her towards him.

"Someone's upset!" Neji teased.

"I wanted the prize money!" Tenten snapped back, turning around to face Neji.

"Like you need it..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenten growled, now pulling at her dress. If she could, she would rather avoid wearing dresses if she could.

"Nothing!" Temari giggled, pulling Shikamaru behind her. Hinata watched her friends, all happy and playful. She then sighed, and turned back to Naruto and Genjiro. She raised her eyebrow at the sight. They were both at each other's throat, literally. They both were up in each other's faces, growling, and grabbing each other's collars, ready to beat the living lights out of each other.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Ino whispered over at Hinata.

"I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon..." Sai whispered in her other ear. Hinata stared at the two of them, giving them the What-The-Heck-?-Look. The both backed off, chuckling. Hinata was in a bad mood.

"Oi. Stupid, do you actually have a brain in there?" Genjiro growled, gesturing his chin towards Naruto's forehead.

"Are you even a guy? Are you sure you have a -----"

"SHUT UP! OMG! NOT ONE MORE WORD!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!!! LALALALALALALALALA!" Hinata jumped up, and paced back and forth, not wanting to hear the last of Naruto's sentence. Everyone in the area stared at her. Even the stage crew. Naruto and Genjiro quickly let go of each other's collars, and straightened out their shirts. Sakura and the girls were laughing at Hinata's antics and the boys were chuckling at how stupid Naruto looked, waiting for Hinata to calm down. When she stopped yelling, she peeked out at the two, and seeing they weren't fighting OR talking, she sighed and took her hands off of her ears.

"God! You two are like children!" Hinata scolded them, pacing back and forth.

"But! He kissed you! Hinata-chan! You're MY girlfriend! I won't let this guy come out of no where and kiss you! Especially in front of all those people." Naruto replied, gesturing over at Genjiro who looked up at the sky, looking as innocent as he could. Hinata blushed.

"And you! Why in the world are YOU here?" Hinata quickly turned to Genjiro, asking the question that everyone wanted to know,

"Your mom didn't tell you anything? She said that she told you that I'd be coming to visit." Genjiro smiled, putting his hands behind his head. Hinata took a while to process that. Suddenly, her face paled..

"You-You! Then! That means.... You're going to be staying at MY house!" Hinata screeched, and almost fainted again.

"AAAGGGHHH!! You HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Naruto groaned. Temari just gave Hinata, Genjiro, and Naruto sympathetic looks.

"Awwww.. I'm so happy t be in a trouble-free relationship!" Temari laughed, getting hugged tighter by Shikamaru. Hinat frowned at her, and continued to mull things over in her head.

_I need to ask mom for a security system in my room....._ Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Who is he anyways?" Tenten asked, pointing to Genjiro. Hinata sighed and sat down on the steps.

"He was my best friend when I was like a baby and up until I was 8. We used to live in the same neighborhood in Tokyo, but my mom decided to live in a more peaceful neighborhood, so we moved to Konoha, and we never saw each other again. He's the only one that calls me Hina-chan though.... So I knew it was him right away. Who else could it be? No one even knew of the nickname... Never knew he had a crush on me though..." Hinata glared at Genjiro at the last part. He only smiled. Hinata's shy personality was gone for the moment. She was too mad at the two. First, Genjiro ruined her concert, and now the two were annoying her with their incessant fighting. And the day just went downhill from there. Now she figured out that Genjiro would stay with her. With her family. For four months... At least that was what her mom had told her. And he would visit frequently.

"So practically, you don't really know him anymore.." Ino summed it all up. Genjiro was different. When they were little, he was shy and that was one reason why they got along so well together. They both understood each other. She peeked over at Naruto who was frowning at her. Why was he frowning?

"Anyways Hinata! I came to tell you that I love you!" Genjiro grinned like what he said was something he said everyday.

"Dude... Are you TRYING to die?" Sasuke asked, staring at Genjiro like he was an idiot. He was probably worse than the dobe.... He shook his head.. Worse than the dobe?

Naruto growled, adding to the threat. His eyes seemed red.. Why did they always do that? Hinata was questioning a lot of things at that moment. Her mind was chaos.

"ONEE-CHAN!!" Someone came barreling into her from behind.

"EEP!" Hinata squeaked as she fell forward. Naruto caught her just in time, swatting Genjiro's arm that was reaching out for her. Hinata gasped, and looked behind her. There was Hanabi, grinning her face off.

"Do NOT EVER, do you understand? NEVER do that again. First, it was this morning, and now THIS! I'm going to die of a heart attack! I bet you!" Hinata was clinging to Naruto's arm and scolding her sister, sitting down on the soft grass. Hanabi just kept standing there, grinning. Hinata sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You're the one that said I could come..." Hanabi stuck her tongue out, staring at everyone in the space. They were all standing there, staring at her.

"Weren't you taught that staring is rude?" Hanabi snapped, unnerved by the stares.

"Oh! I'm sorry YOUR MAJESTY! I didn't realize it was uncomfortable!" Tenten faked surprise.

"Oh! Forgive us!" Sai added, giving a little bow. Hanabi curtly nodded her head at the two, and Temari burst out into another fit of giggles.

"What a troublesome kid..." Shikamaru sighed, finally taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Hanabi. Don't you have any friends that you came with? You should hang out with them. We were just about to go home anyways!" Hinata sighed, standing up and giving Naruto a grateful smile. He smiled back, and Hinata saw Genjiro frown a bit at that. Hanabi huffed.

"I came with Genjiro-oniichan. It's not very nice to jump out of a helicopter and leave me by myself to find sis you know..." Hanabi talked to Genjiro for the last part.

"You LEFT MY SISTER ALONE ON THE HELICOPTER WITH THE DRIVER? AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE HELICOPTER?" Hinata gawked.

"Ummm... Well... You know how Tsunade likes to travel in style.. .. So she lent me her helicopter, and I knew you sister wasn't going to get in any trouble! She always has a few body guards when she goes out, watching her from far away!"

"I am perfectly aware of my sister's "protection". But those guys are nothing but lazy idiots..." Hinata hissed.

"Okay! Well! We girls are going to go!" Sakura rushed up, and grabbing Hinata by the elbow, she led her away.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Hinata complained, and struggled against her hold.

"You're going out of control!" Sakura smiled, grabbing Hanabi along the way.

"Want some taiyaki kid?" Temari asked her, holding it out.

"What is this?" Hanabi peered into the bag. " Daddy won't let me eat food like this." Hanabi frowned.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Temari replied absently, watching Hanabi scarf the taiyaki down when she said that.

"That's was sooo NOT like you Hinata-chan! I swear! I could see your veins popping!" Tenten grinned, grabbing one of the last taiyaki, ignoring the glare that Hanabi was giving her.

"I know! I never thought you could get so pissed!" Ino laughed too. Hinata blushed, and allowed Sakura to drag her away.

"Come on! We have to entertain your sister while she's here." Sakura ran towards the games, dragging the others with her.

With The Boys:

"Mendoksai...." Shikamaru sighed, watching the clouds yet again. Naruto and Genjiro were glaring at each other again.

"Let's just go." Neji sighed, leaning against the boulder that was there. Sasuke was watching, sitting on the steps that led to the stage.

"We've been standing here for half an hour... When do you guys blink? Seriously! You guys don't blink! If not that, then you guys blink too fast for the human eyes..." Sai grumbled, impatient to return to all the fun and games that was a few feet away.

"Shut up.." Naruto growled, still glaring at Genjiro.

"Let's go dobe...." Sasuke got up, and grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him away.

"Finally! You and Sakura are so similar!" Sai exclaimed, following.

"Come on Shikamaru. We're going." Neji said to Shikamaru, who was still watching the clouds.

"Hm? Oh. I'm coming..." The boys walked away from Genjiro, leading a cursing Naruto towards the festival.

Genjiro stared after them for a while, them took his phone out.

"Hey! Tsunade baa-chan! Yeah.. I have a favor to ask you...." Genjiro walked away from the clearing, towards the school gate, and back to Hinata's house. He was done here for today. He had the information he needed. Now, he needed a plan. He was not going to hand Hinata over, just like that.

Time Skip- Next day:

"Hinata!! Get up! Your manager's waiting outside! And she looks impatient..." Hinata's mom banged on Hinata's door.

"Ok! I'm up!" Hinata grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, and slipped them on. She then continued on with her morning routines, and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Hina-chan!" Hinata yelped as Genjiro gave her a suffocating hug from behind. She was about to turn around and smack him on the head, but he chuckled and ran to the table, sitting down at a random seat. She silently groaned, and walked over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Well! Isn't that a refreshing greeting!" Hinata's mom grinned over at Genjiro and winked. He smiled back. Hinata felt like she was missing out on something.

"Hinata! Your manager!" Hiashi came walking into the kitchen, his hands in his long sleeves.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me dad!" Hinata gave her dad a hug, and ran out the door, carrying her bagel with her. Her family always had an American style breakfast to make breakfast go faster. She skipped down the bridge, and threw some crumbs into the river **(They Had A Traditional Japanese Style House)**. She looked pressed some buttons on the front gate, and waited as it opened.

"Good morning Sasaki-san!" Hinata smiled as she saw her manager frowning at her.

"It's NOT a good morning!"

"Where's Sebastian?" Hinata looked around, acting like she didn't hear her.

"He went away for some reason..." Sasaki sighed, looking down at her watch.

"It's not good if you chase away old men like that!" Hinata grinned.

"Anyways! I have some bad news... It's serious...." Sasaki glared at Hinata.

"How am I supposed to get to school?"

"I'm driving you!" she snapped.

"Ummm.. If it's that bad, you don't have to you know..." Hinata stared at her manager like she was strange.

"UUUUGHHHHH!!! That's NOT IT!!!" Sasaki stamped her foot, and started digging through her bag. Finally finding what she was looking for, she grabbed it out, and shoved it in Hinata's face.

"Woah..." Hinata grabbed the newspaper, and stared at it. She looked at it, scanning through the paper, wondering why her manager was so on edge. As she read it, her eyes got wider and wider, and her hands clenched the newspaper hard.

There. On the front. The biggest section of the newspaper. It went on for two pages. How long exactly WAS this article. On the first page, it was mostly pictures. The headlines read, "Hyuuga Hinata's Love Troubles!!" There were a whole bunch of pictures, each with a caption. The first on was of Hinata, standing in front of Naruto. It was the moment of his confession. When they had been standing outside the trailer. The caption read, "Hinata is confessed to by the boy of her dreams, Uzumaki Naruto, whom she has had a crush on since she arrived in Konoha." The second one was of Naruto, smiling, and hugging Hinata, after she had jumped up into a hug. The caption said, "Hinata is ecstatic with her acceptance of the confession." The next picture was of Hinata, on the stage, smiling and urging the crowd to sing along with her hand, holding the Mic with the other hand. **A/N:From Here On Out, I Am Just Quoting The Captions... =.=;;** "Hinata on stage, performing for her high school and the guests." The next one was her, looking up, surprise in her eyes, while Genjiro was shown, just landing. "Hinata is taken by surprise by Senju Genjiro's appearance at her concert." Then there was a picture of Hinata, wide-eyed, the microphone on the floor, and Genjiro smiling, their lips locked. "Genjiro gives Hinata a kiss as he lands, falling from the sky, apparently." The next was one of Hinata fainting, Naruto jumping onto the stage, obviously mad, and Genjiro reaching to catch Hinata. "Both boys rush to catch the Hyuuga as she faints from the shock." The next was one of Naruto, pulling Hinata away, followed by Genjiro, off of the stage, both trying to get the other to let go. "The two take Hinata off of the stage, each fighting the other silently."

The next page was where the actual article started.

"Today was the day of the Konoha high festival. After hearing of Hyuuga Hinata, I decided to go there, in case a major story developed there. Obviously, I was not let down. Hinata's classroom was doing a cosplay/maid host club. All were dressed excellently. Not one looking like a fake and bad cosplay. The atmosphere in the room was quite comfortable, however, I doubt I will ever figure out how they got a chandelier and tons of mini and big sofas in there. The room was decorated elegantly, rose petals adorning the floor. All the cups and plates were made of glass, and imported from god knows where. The whole elegant feeling was thanks to the Uchiha family, whose son, Sasuke, was in the class.

Hinata was dressed VERY differently from the way she usually dressed. Instead of giving the I'm-A-Fun-Loving-And-Happy-Person Vibe, she gave off the I'm-Sexy-And-I-Know-You-Think-So-Too Vibe. It was a total 360 (Next to that passage was a picture of her, smiling and talking with one of their guests on the sofa, a cup of apple cider in one hand.)

They soon had a break, and following them, I watched the basketball game that commenced. I must say. Hinata and her friends had STUNNING guy friends. They were also very well known. There was Sai, whose family was a very famous for the artwork that they created. The other was the aforementioned Uchiha Sasuke, son of the prestigious Uchiha family who headed Uchiha corporations. The other was Uzumaki Naruto, the current #1 professional gamer, who beat all the records within a few days of his first appearance in the gaming world, with apparently, barley any practice whatsoever. There was also Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata, and heir to the Hyuuga corporations, since Hinata had decided to take the road down stardom. Then there was Nara Shikamaru. One of the newest generations of the Nara's, known for their stupendous knowledge and ability to run a business with no trouble.

Hinata's female friends included Haruno Sakura, the new hottest model in the modeling world. Having started modeling a few days after Hinata's return to Japan. There is also Tenten, daughter and apprentice of the renowned Minami** A/N:Don't Know Their Last Names.** Martial artist and weapon master. Yamanaka Ino was also a part of the group, heir to the Yamanaka flower company, known for their rare and exotic flowers that they import all around the world. Then, there was Temari sister of Gaara and Kankuro, whose father owns most of the hospitals in Japan.

Moving on. After the group's second shift, Hinata went into a nearby trailer to dress and get ready for her surprise concert on the stage that had been set up for the fashion show and contest that was to come at the end of the day. Before she went onto the stage and started her concert, Naruto soon walked into the area where the trailer was, waiting for Hinata to come out. When she did come out, they had a little conversation, which was too quiet for me to hear. Hinata was looking at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and Naruto was shuffling around, obviously nervous. So. The conclusion? Naruto was asking her out. That thought was confirmed when Hinata suddenly shouted, "YES!" And jumped up, and into the arms of our lucky friends, Uzumaki Naruto, giving him an affectionate and happy kiss. The two shared a happy moment, Naruto ruffled her hair, they hugged, etc.

The concert was going swell. The crowd loved her, surprised that she had actually decided to go with the concert, and everyone was having a great time. She was singing her new song, which people only had heard short previews of, _People Don't Fall From The Sky_, when Senju Genjiro, the hottest international guy supermodel/actor, proved that to be wrong. He did indeed, "fall from the sky", shocking everyone watching. It took Hinata a little to realize that her fans were shocked about something, and following their gazes, saw only the brown blur of his hair. That was the moment when Genjiro held her chin up, and gave her a kiss, angering Naruto, who shoved his way through the crowd, trying to get to the stage. After the kiss, Hinata fainted on the stage, too shocked by the occurrence. Naruto jumped onto the stage at the time she fainted and got to her in time to catch her. Only to have Genjiro grip onto her other arm, both supporting her.

Whatever happened after they proceeded to the back is a mystery. We only saw Hanabi Hinata, running towards the area, a few shouts, and then the girls leaving, dragging Hinata along, and heading towards all the fun and games. A while after, Naruto and his gang left, dragging Naruto behind, towards the area where the girls went. Then, Genjiro left about 7 minutes after that, talking on the phone, smiling.

There will probably fans bashing each Hinata, Naruto, and Genjiro. Hinata for "stealing" Naruto and Genjiro. Naruto for thinking he's better than Genjiro and going out with Hinata. Genjiro for causing Hinata to faint/giving her troubles and thinking he's better than Naruto. There will also be supporters of both couplings, although Naruto and Hinata are the ones officially going out. Whatever will happen with Genjiro? No one knows. All we know is that Genjiro is now staying with his foster mother and her assistant at the Hyuuga household. Naruto may be at a disadvantage here, although, Genjiro was not the one that Hinata had had a crush on for a long time. The scale is balanced, and the only thing that determines what happens with this big uncompleted love triangle (Naruto--Hinata-Genjiro), is fate. We wish both Naruto and Genjiro good luck. Hinata girl! Hang in there!

-Your Stalking Reporter

Amane Sachiko

(Will be working on the relationships between Hinata's friends and Naruto's friends, and see if there is a hidden connection with each of them)

Going Out.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the paper in her hands, horrified.

"See! Bad News!" Sasaki huffed, stuffing her cell phone into her bag. They were still within the paparazzi free zone. The next gate they went through would be where they got out of that area. Who knew how many people were lined up outside, waiting for the perfect pictures, with never ending questions, and the hungry mobs of fans.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Genjiro popped up, behind her, causing her to jump up, three feet off the ground.

"HOLY SHET!" Hinata yelled, holding her hand to her heart, which was pounding fast.

"You all right?" Genjiro asked, concerned. Hinata just nodded, then cleared her throat.

"Uh-oh... Bad news again.... I have something to do, so... I guess you have to walk to school." Hinata's manager climbed into her car, giving Hinata a reassuring smile as she turned on the engine. "Be a good girl and avoid any scandals. Alright?" With that, she was gone....

"I'll walk with you!" Genjiro smiled brightly, giving Hinata a hug around her neck.

"Great..." Hinata groaned.

"Come on! Think of the times we spent together when we were younger! Where did all the friendliness you had for me disappear?"

"It burned up in my heart when you jumped out of the sky and kissed me. In front of my boyfriend!" Hinata stormed off, nodding to the gardeners.

"Awww.. Hina-chan! I'm sorry about that! I just wanted to see you so bad..." Genjiro frowned, following after her. "Forgive me?"

Hinata stared at him, stopping. He had on his puppy dog expression. The one that NO ONE could decline.

"Fine..." Hinata sighed, walking again, this time, with Genjiro.

"Thank you! Hey! Remember that time when you fell off the horse on the merry-go-round? It wasn't that high up, so you were lucky.." Genjiro chuckled.

"Oh! And remember that time when you almost drowned in a five inch high river?" Hinata snapped back, but her iciness was dwindling away.

"That was hilarious! I remember our mothers teased me about that for months!" Genjiro laughed then, reaching out to open the gate. It seemed quiet enough. Hinata sighed, relieved. It didn't seem like there were any reporters. Genjiro opened the huge gate with few effort, and blinked.

"HINATA! WHAT IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ALL YOUR FRIENDS?"

"WHO DO YOU PREFER? NARUTO OR GENJIRO?"

"WHAT COLORED SOCKS ARE YOU WEARING?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR CUT?"

"ARE THOSE EXCLUSIVE HYUUGA CONTACTS THAT MAKE YOUR EYES SO WHITE, OR IS THE COLOR REAL?"

"WHEN DO YOU USUALLY GO TO THE BATHROOM?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY OLD SOCKS THAT YOU CAN GIVE ME?"

"HINATA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US? YOUR LOYAL (Guy) FANS?"

"KYYYYAAAA!!! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH GENJIRO-KUN! HINATA-CHAN!?!?!?!?"

Hinata covered her ears, and ran out, pushing through all the people, Genjiro shielding her. The guards of the house immediately stood guard, helping make a path for her to walk through. The questions rained down on her, the occasional question of socks flying around. She ran through the open area quickly, thanking the guards as she left. Genjiro and Hinata ran for their lives, all the way to school, followed by the guards and the more fans that joined the original group within minutes. There were a TON of people following. The crowd even blocked traffic.

"Hinata!" Hinata jerked her head up to see someone riding up on a motorcycle, helmet on. It was obvious it was Naruto though.

"Hurry up! You can come too!" Naruto beckoned the two of them on. Hinata hopped on behind Naruto, gripping tight. The motorcycle rocked as Genjiro got on, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. She blushed as Naruto shot Genjiro a glare, before revving the engine, and riding away from the crowd. There were disappointed groans and protests as Hinata rode away, the cameras still clicking behind them.

"Can this hold all three of us?" Hinata asked, gripping tighter. The speed at which Naruto was riding scared the hell out of her. One false move, and they could die.

"Sure it can!" Naruto answered, sounding a bit unsure with himself.

"Idiot..." Genjiro muttered, looking straight ahead. Hinata felt Naruto stiffen, but lucky for her, the school gates were just ahead.

"Hinata, Naruto, Genjiro! We're over here!" Temari waved them over. Hinata hopped off, and brushed her hair back in place with her fingers. She grinned and skipped over to her friends, ignoring the shouting of reporters in front of the school gates.

"I can see you had some trouble..." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Yup! But we're fine!" Hinata grinned.

"Speak for yourself..." Naruto mumbled, shooting death glares at Genjiro.

"Come on! We have to get to class."

"Gen-chan? What class are you in?" Everyone stopped at Hinata's sudden niceness to Genjiro.

"3-A.... I think,...." Genjiro looked through his pockets, looking for the piece of paper.

"That's three classes away from our class. So you can walk with us!" Hinata smiled. Everyone was now staring at her like she had three heads.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Genjiro grinned and walked alongside Hinata,

"What do you think happened?" Ino asked in horror as Naruto hung back to let Hinata catch up with them.

"I have no idea..." Sakura whispered back, equally horrified.

"All I know is that this is NOT good..." Sai added in, acting like he was enjoying the air.

"You must say.. He is kind of hot.." Temari whispered, shooting a glance at Genjiro. Sakura smacked her head.

"HEY!" Temari yelled, breaking the silence.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, concerned. Temari nodded, then elbowed Sakura in the ribs when Hinata turned back to her conversation with Naruto.

"You guys are idiots.." Tenten sighed, hugging Neji.

"What DO you think happened?" Shikamaru asked, curious.

"The power of history..." Sasuke muttered so that only they could hear.

"Yeah.. They have had some pretty good memories I bet..." Neji added in.

"I have no idea... But... All I DO know is that we have to make a plan...." Ino rubbed her hands together.

"A plan to break Genjiro and Hinata apart...." Sai added, looking at the trio in front of them. They all turned to look.

"What are you guys doing? Huddled like you guys are planning something...." Hinata looked back, feeling their gazes on her.

"Nothing!" Temari snapped up, and walked over to Shikamaru, running ahead of everyone to the classroom.

"Oy! Troublesome lady! I'm trying to watch the clouds!" Shikamaru complained.

"You do enough of that everyday! Now COME ON!!" Temari rushed away. Hinata watched them. Confused.

"What was that all about?" Naruto turned back to the rest. They all shared a glance, then acted like they hadn't heard him, each turning around to do their own thing.

"Oh my! Look! It's a crow!" Ino pointed to the sky, where indeed a crow was flying.

"We see crows everyday.." Genjiro pointed out.

"But it's a magical crow! One that seems like it's down low, but it's really up in space!" Sai hurriedly replied, turning to "watch the crow" with Ino. They both grimaced. They probably thought the two were crazy. Sakura was giggling, while Sasuke just smirked. Sai glared at him. Neji and Tenten were walking off to follow Temari, trying not to get questioned, and make absolute fools out of themselves.

"Something up.." Hinata muttered, turning back.

"Oh! Your concert's tomorrow right?" Genjiro exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"Y-Yeah!" Hinata nodded, trying to calm her heart down.

"I gave the tickets to everyone!" Sakura grinned. Naruto grinned and held up his ticket.

Hinata smiled, and face front. And froze. Naruto stopped and followed her eyes. Then, he growled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Hello otoutou." Sasuke turned to face Itachi.

"Hey. You came early for once." Sasuke greeted, raising his hand for a mini-wave.

"Yes I did..." Itachi nodded, then walked away towards his friends who were waiting for him. But not before glancing over at Hinata, and frowning at Naruto and Genjiro.

"Well well... Your brother's still as hot as ever!" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura...." Sasuke growled menacingly at her. She just huffed and walked faster. Sasuke sighed and hugged her around the shoulder, walking with her.

"You friends are kind of weird...." Genjiro remarked, staring after them.

"Yeah...." Hinata sighed, while Naruto grinned.

"Their awesome though!" They continued on towards their classroom, parting ways with Genjiro at the hall.

"See ya later Hina-chan!" Genjiro gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush, and whack him over the head. Naruto punched him hard on the arm, and Genjiro ran off to his classroom laughing. The girls all stared at him as they passed, and swooned. Naruto shivered in disgust and held the door for Hinata.

"After you." Naruto did a little curtsy. Hinata smiled, and gave him a kiss on the lips when he got up.

"You're the one I like." Naruto blushed as Hinata walked into the classroom.

"Dobe! You coming in?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snapped back to reality, and realized that all his friends were staring at him. The girls were giggling, so he blushed more, and walked in.

"Yeah!"

**I Think The End Of That Chapter Was Really Boring... Actually... I Thought The Whole Chapter Was Boring... Please Review On What You Think...**

**I Decided That I Would Try To Write A Lot More. So This Chapter Was About 5700 Words... Not As Much As I Was Aiming For But Whatever! I'll Try Next Chapter! I'm Trying To Get To 7000 Words If You're Wondering :D I'm Busy With School, So I Won't Update That Fast... Hope You Enjoyed It! And Thank You For Reading!**


	15. Your Friends Are Out To Get You

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

**A/N: I Had No Time To Type These Past Few Days Because Of My Violin Practices. Yup. I've Started Violin And My Shoulder Hurts Like Crazy... - But I Like It :] Wanna Take Up Guitar Next. Anyways! **

**Mr. Sex-Giver13: They Do Not Have Nicknames For Each Other, Because Hinata Was Too Shy To Actually Develop A VERY Strong Friendship With Him, And Now That They're Going Out, They're Most Comfortable With What They Have Been Calling Each Other. **

**Thank You To Everyone Who Has Reviewed For About Every Chapter And Have Kept Reading My Stories, Even Though They Suck :] Without Further Ado, Chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: I Think You're Friends Are Out To Get You...

"What? What are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto and Hinata stared at Kiba like he was crazy.

"I swear! I was walking by, and I heard them say something like... " Drop the flowerpot from the second story on Hinata -something something- Die! -something- Nobody to save her! -something-...."" Kiba waved his arms around, trying to convince them that he had indeed heard Hinata's friends talking about killing Hinata.

What ACTUALLY Happened:

"So! Plan A is going to be launched!"

"What is plan A?"

"Ok. So we tell Hinata that someone was calling her to take out the trash in our class, and so, she makes her way towards the trash cans. While that's happening, we tell Naruto something that makes him go the same way, and when Hinata gets at the trashcan, Ino and Sai will drop and HUMONGOUS flowerpot on Hinata."

"BUT SHE MIGHT DIE!!!"

"Shush! She's not done yet!"

"You girls are soooo weird...."

"Troublesome..."

"Ehem! As I was saying. When the flowerpot is above Hinata's head, there will be nobody to save her! But when she thinks that all hope is lost, Naruto will come flying out, and help Hinata out in her moment of distress!" Tenten ended, rubbing her hands together.

"GREAT IDEA!" Ino and the girls shrieked, not noticing Kiba inching out of the classroom.

"This is never going to work.." Neji just snorted, while Sasuke nodded.

"It will work! Now! Let's get to work! When's the delivery guy going to come with the flower?"

-END-

"Kiba... I think you should go visit the nurse..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"UUUUGGGGHHH! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kiba stormed out, Akamaru following after him.

"How come he gets to bring a dog around?" Genjiro appeared out of no where, scaring the crap out of Naruto and Hinata.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Naruto muttered, hugging Hinata, and glaring at Genjiro. He only chuckled and left the room.

"Do you think Kiba-kun was telling the truth?" Hinata asked, her hands above Naruto's.

"Nah. Kiba's known for coming up with the weirdest stories.. Don't remember if they came true or not, but I doubt it!" Naruto grinned cheerfully, happy the Genjiro had left without trying anything. Hinata just smiled, and leaned back, enjoying the moment. Still... Something was nagging at her.

"Hinata! Kakashi told you to take out the trash this time!!" Misaki came hopping through, smiling her head off, as always...

"Alright..." Hinata sighed, and pushed off of Naruto, smiled, and left, taking the trash with her. About one minute after she left, Misaki grinned, and standing next to where Naruto was, she talked to a random person.

"Hey, think Hinata will be okay? I heard the gang people hand out where the trashcans are..." Misaki "frowned", the random person was confused...

'HINATA!" Naruto jumped up where he had just been lying down, and ran out the door, faster than Misaki could see.

"Mission Success! Both targets are on the move!" Misaki talked into a walkie-talkie that she grabbed out of nowhere.

"Roger that!" two voices answered her happily.

Meanwhile:

Hinata walked towards the furthest east part of the school where the garbage cans were located, humming. Se felt happy. Naruto was her boyfriend and her childhood best friend was here too. Even though she was in a sort of fix. Grimacing, she turned the corner, sighing when she saw the garbage cans in front of her. Finally.... Still humming, she walked over until-

"HINATA! WATCH OUT!" Naruto was running VERY fast towards her, looking above her. Wondering what it was, Hinata looked up, and her eyes widened. A HUMONGOUS flower pot was heading right towards the top of her head, dropping fast. Wasting no time, Naruto still too far, Hinata dropped the trash, and flipped over, kicking the pot hard, as her feet reached the top of her little cycle. She landed neatly on the ground, satisfied after hearing the CRACK of the flower pot and looking at the ruins.

"Hinata...?" Naruto had stopped to a walk, staring at her.

"I'm not a black belt for nothing Naruto." she smiled, and threw the trash into the garbage can, and walked back to their classroom with Naruto.

When They're Gone:

"GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped out from her hiding spot behind the incinerator, and stomped furiously on an unlucky patch of grass.

"Sakura... I told you it wouldn't work." Neji just smirked.

"That was really stupid..." Sasuke shook his head.

"It was NOT! We just need a better plan!" Tenten frowned. Temari was too busy laughing with Shikamaru staring at her while the others conversed.

"Now what?" Ino asked, hand in hand with Sai, walking out of the building and heading to the spot where the rest of them sat.

"I have no idea... Hey.. Isn't Hinata's concert today?" Temari had finally stopped laughing, and now just smiled.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot! C'mon! Tenten! Temari! Ino! Shopping! NOW!" Sakura ran towards the school gates, wanting to stay no longer than necessary at school, since it had already ended. The boys just rolled their eyes, and walked with them, only to part ways. The boys were heading to the mall. They didn't want to get stuck on the girls' rampage in the mall.

"Why are we going shopping?" Tenten asked, running with Sakura.

"Why? We need outfits! We're going to a concert! Faster!"

"Ummmm... guys? Hop in?" Temari was standing a few feet away, hand on the handle of a taxi. She gestured in.

"Oh! Right! You're so smart Temari!" Ino climbed in, fanning herself with her hand. Temari just snorted as the rest climbed in.

"You're all just monkeys on a corrupted tree..."

"HEY!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

oooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo

"Hum... What to wear?" Hinata stood in front of a cart, tons of clothes hanging on racks. She couldn't decide what she should wear that night for the concert....

"Hinata. Did you just say 'hum'?" her makeup person asked, raising her eyebrows at the star, while brushing some blush on.

"Yup......" Hinata frowned as she looked over her clothes again. Sighing, she grabbed the first outfit she had seen and liked. It consisted of a white, off-shoulder shirt, a black ruffle skirt with TRIPP **( I Think It's TRIPP... Can't Remember...)** belts hanging off, white legwarmers, ripped black fishnet stockings to go underneath, and black fishnet gloves. It wasn't the most colorful outfit there was, but she like the simple look of it. Taking one look at her outfit, her hairstylist started straightening her hair out, making it look soft and bouncy, and just another simple hairstyle. Her makeup was simple too. Just a tint of pink blush, cateye style eyeliner, and a few little stick on jewels below her eyes. Her lips were as natural looking as possible, and she had on silver, dangling star earrings.

Taking a look at herself in the mirror as they finished, she nodded, and walked out of her dressing room, thanking them.

"Thank you!" Hinata called over her shoulder.

"No problem!" they just shouted back, cleaning up their stuff.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked around, and spotted her friends. She smiled, and waved.

"Hey! You guys look great!" Hinata walked over, and hugged each one of them, and took the flowers they gave her.

"Couldn't resist a little visit before you went on stage!" Ino grinned, as she got her turn to hug Hinata.

"I'm happy you guys visited." Hinata looked around, and frowned.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Probably as late as always..." Shikamaru sighed, staring at the ceiling. People were stopping to stare at them.

"Oh.... My... God! Is that Ayumi Hamasaki?!?!?" Sakura furiously whispered, staring at someone who was coming close. The girls all turned around to see none other, then Ayumi Hamasaki herself, walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata!" Ayumi walked over, and hugged Hinata. Hinata smiled, and hugged her back.

"And who are these people? Friends of yours?" Ayumi looked at everyone who was frozen...

"Ah! This is Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Ino." Hinata gestured to each in turn, but they all just stood there. Only the guys were able to respond with either a nod or a friendly wave. Ayumi looked at each guy in turn, then turned to Hinata.

"So! Which one's your boyfriend?"

"H-H-Huh?" Hinata blushed, and jumped a little.

"H-Her boyfriend's not here y-yet!" Sakura managed to say, holding onto Sasuke's arm.

"Oh! Well ---"

"AYUMI!!! COME HERE!!!!!" everyone looked around, and saw a flustered stage crew person, gesturing wildly for Ayumi.

"Woops! Duty calls! See you Hinata!" Ayumi ran off, waving to the group.

"Hinata! You know famous people!!!" Ino shrieked, as she shook herself out of her frozen stage.

"Yup! I _am_ a singer...." Hinata giggled. Temari was looking around, seeing if any more famous people were coming. Tenten was texting furiously on her phone, probably telling someone from school that she had just seen THE Ayumi Hamasaki.

"So.. Where is the dobe? He would usually be here by now..." Sasuke looked around, and so did the others. Hinata's face dropped then,

"Have no idea....."

**This Chapter Is Uploaded, NOT EVEN CLOSED TO BEING FINISHED!!! So Please Forgive Me! Read The Author's Note After This Chapter!!! I Thank All Of My Faithful Readers, And I Hope You Guys Will Read The FF I'm Working On Right Now, Vampire Kisses! Sorry For The Abrupt Stop On This Story!**


	16. Chapter 15 Pt 2

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Naruto. I only own the OCs in this story!**

**A/N: Sorry for that long hiatus! I'm happy to know that my readers have been keeping tabs on my story!! IT REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!! *Goes and shouts at the sun* I especially love my awesome reviewer, Mistress of DarkShadow! When I first read that review, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.... I'm glad to know that I'm tormenting some of my readers! Anyways! Sorry for the long wait, and without further ado, the rest of chapter 15..**

Chapter 15 pt. 2: Your friends are out to get you

"Nervous? Don't worry! We'll be cheering you on right here!" Sakura patted Hinata on the back, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! No worries! Unless you're thinking about Naruto... That idiot was bound to be late anyways." Ino scoffed, leaning into Sai.

"T-Thanks.." Hinata smiled, looking out the curtains again.

"Hinata-san? You're on deck!" a stage crew rushed by, shooting the girl a thumbs-up. Smiling. Hinata nodded, and fingered the switch on her mini headset. She wouldn't want it to turn on while she was talking.

"Thank you for listening!" The people on stage at the moment took a bow, rushing back in, laughing. Hinata smiled as they passed, and watched as the announcer made his way to the stage.

"And that was a spectacular performance by Arashi! One more big round of applause please!" Here, he paused, listening to the cheers, loud enough to shake the ground. "Alright! Next up is the girl from the small town! The recently unmasked, SILENT ROSE!!!" Hinata ran on stage, smiling and waving to her fans.

"WE LOVE YOU HINATA!!!" Hinata laughed, as she switched the mini microphone on. She motioned to the guitarist, nodding the the rhythm as he struck a chord. At the right time, the drummer started up, as well as the keyboardist, and Hinata opened her mouth, allowing the familiar words to flow from her mouth.

"Do you know?

Do you know baby,

The pain that's in my chest,

Is about to explode?

Have you heard of,

The thing they call the heart?

They say everyone's got one,

But I don't think you do!

That day you left me,

Did you think that it'd be you,

Who brought these tears to my eyes?

You expect me to take you back,

But I can't continue loving you!

You're the past

And I'm through with loving you!

I'm through with loving you!

Quit plaguing my dreams and my thoughts all day...

Cant you just leave me alone..

My heart constricts with each word.

Each hurtful and abusive word.

But now, I'm over you.

I'm never taking you back!"

Hinata sang on, immersing her with the music and concentrating solely on her dancing, making sure to be in sync with the backup dancers. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, seeing their mouths move together in time with her song. She smiled wildly, walking over to the mini stage, branching off into the crowd. Stepping onto the walkway, she reached her hand out, reaching out towards her fans. Concerts always made Hinata's heart sore. She felt as if everyone there loved her, and it made up for all the stress and unhappy moments that she had up until that concert.

"I'm never...

Taking you

Back!!"

Hinata's voice trailed upwards, into a high note, and she kept the note suspended, until her breath ran out, abruptly ending the song, as was supposed to happen. Suddenly, as she was about to get up, she saw a flash of yellow, and she was plunging off of the stage.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Tons of people in the crowd, shrieked as the giant screen on the main stage showed her, falling off of the high stage.

"Eep!" Hinata yelped as she closed her eyes, feeling someone under her.

"Got ya..." Someone whispered in her ear. The voice was familiar and Hinata was able to recognize it in a second.

"Naruto-kun!" She hugged him around the neck tight, as the announcer came back on stage, glancing at the screen behind him. It showed Hinata and Naruto, on the floor, laughing and hugging.

"Well! What do you know.... A mystery has now been solved. Seems like our little princess has chosen her man! Let's have a round of applause for our current top singer, Hyuuga Hinata!!" The crowd roared, and parted as security guards came to pick Naruto and Hinata up.

"Sorry for being late!" Naruto yelled, over the commotion from the crowd.

"You're here now, right?" Hinata grinned, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Concerts always did make her more daring... Moving through the crowd quickly, Hinata greeted more of her fans as group after her went on stage. Naruto walked along, grinning as some people recognized him. He had been gaining fame through his current occupation, and now, he finally realized it.

"Hinata! Great job!" Tenten tackled her, laughing.

"Naruto...." Sakura smiled menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto slowly backed away, ducking behind one one of the guards, who just stepped away, back into the crowd.

"Do you know how worried you made us? I thought Hinata-chan was done for... And the nerve of you! Coming late and almost ruining her performance!" Sakura ranted on, stepping closer as she went, raising her fist.

"Sakura! It's not his fault! I'm sure he had something important come up!" Hinata laughed, clutching Sakura's raised arm.

"Maybe you're right Hinata. You're lucky she's here for you Naruto..." Sakura huffed, bouncing back to Sasuke.

"This is soooo awesome! I still can't believe I'm here!" Ino squealed, joining Tenten.

"I'm being squished!!!" Hinata giggled, watching as Naruto laughed along with her, his whole face lighting up. Was it just her, or had his face gone dead serious when Sakura was talking...? Choosing to ignore this thought, Hinata walked to the waiting area, along with the other people waiting to either go on stage or for the concert to end so that they could perform one last time with everyone else who had performed. It was a huge collaboration project with all the biggest stars in Japan.

"Where's Genjiro go anyways?" Neji looked around, looking for the usually present teen.

"He left after Naruto appeared.. Said something about his job being done or something..." Sai smiled, patting Hinata's head, pulling Ino away.

Everyone's mouths (Except Sai's) was formed into a perfect "O".

"S-So... He was only here to make sure that the person Hinata was going out with was someone he would approve of?" Sasuke skeptically looked towards the exit.

"So that's why he never tried to pull a move on Hinata while they were at home. He only hugged her..." Neji added, smirking.

"Oh my... So all our planning was for nothing?" Ino frowned. Hinata turned to her, looking at her quizzically.

"Planning? So was Kiba right?"

"About what?"

"You guys going out and planning to kill me for some weird reason?" Hinata wrinkled her nose, and looked at her friends. The guys had snuck off somewhere, leaving Naruto behind to look confused.

"Ummmm...? What?" Sakura backed away, looking back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" Temari chuckled, leaning on an unused amplifier.

"Kiba said that he heard you guys talking about doing something to kill me or something..." Hinata pondered the thought, sighing. Stage crew were bustling around, trying to set everyone up for the last performance.

"We never plotted anything like that... Probably only Kiba lying again...." Tenten scoffed, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"Where'd the guys go?" Ino frowned, looking around for Sai. Seeing him no where around, Ino grabbed a drink from a nearby crew member, and gulped it down.

"Hinata! We're almost on!" Several people walked towards her, getting ready for the last show.

"Ah! I need to change!!" Hinata looked at everyone's outfits, noticing that they had already changed. "Sorry guys!" Hinata ran off towards the dressing room, dodging around people and waving at her friends.

"Sorry I'm late!!" Hinata plopped down on a chair, waiting as she was handed an outfit to wear. She slipped on a black and white striped dress and black flats. Her hairstylist pulled her hair into a genie 'do, no stray hairs sticking out, and Hinata put on a gold, anchor necklace. This outfit was made to look sort of like a sailor girl. Hinata pulled on white stockings and pulled all her other accessories off, her makeup person putting a set of earrings on her ear that matched her necklace. Nodding her thanks, Hinata rushed back out as they finished, ushered on by the crew.

"Hurry! It's almost your turn!" Hinata rushed to the curtains, getting in position as she breathed deeply and smoothed her outfit out.

"-ared just for you! It's the final performance of the night!!" Hinata heard the announcement, and adjusted her headset, giving her fellow performers a thumbs up. The curtains slowly raised, giving the crowd a view of the people gathered there, spread out on the decorated stage. There were couches, a fake chandelier, tables, a bar, and later, the stage would be cleared out in a matter of seconds to resemble a street. During the change, the audience would not see the move, for the lights would be dimmed, focusing only on those singing.

The drummer started off, the guitar falling in step with him in time. Hinata closed her eyes and got ready. The song rolled through her, and she listened intently for her cue, seated in the dark, on a rich purple couch, a member of some boy band seated on the edge, as three other people sat at the bar stools, and one person stood as the bartender. The others were standing on random parts of the stage, looking like statues. The whole point was to not move until you sang. This would be a success.

_-_-_-_-_-_

"That was so awesome! I never knew that you could harmonize so beautifully!" Tenten sighed, hands clasped at her heart.

"Oh quit being melodramatic! Although I must agree with you.. That's was beautiful..." Temari grinned, holding on tightly to Shikamaru's hand as they maneuvered through the crowds backstage. Who knew so many people had gotten a hold on backstage tickets?

"Misaki-chan never did show up..." Sakura frowned, glancing at her cellphone again.

"I'm sure she's fine..." Neji brushed a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the girls ogling him.

"This sure is awkward.." Sai mumbled as he mimicked Neji.

"Don't worry... It's not like anyone's going to whisk you guys away!" Hinata laughed, waving as her fans gazed adoringly onto her.

"Come on! I wanna get out of this place!" Naruto weaved through the crowd, clearing a small path for his friends.

"Why? So that you can have some alone time with Hinata as we separate?" Sakura smirked, nudging Naruto in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it dobe. You know she's right." Sasuke snorted, smacking some stray hands that had somehow managed to penetrate the barrier around him. The group had practically formed a circle around Sasuke, knowing that any fan could jump him. He had been on the covers of several magazines already. Almost head of a big company, while also one of the most popular models around.

"Hey.. I don't get it! I was in pretty much the same exact magazines as you, and I don't get any guys eying me!" Sakura huffed, pulling her boyfriend along.

"You guys have no idea.." Ino giggled, seeing the door.

"Finally!" Hinata squeaked, pushing through to get to the safe areas outside. As they stepped outside, the group was practically blinded by the flashing of lights in their eyes.

"HINATA! HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE SO CONNECTED WITH THE RICH AND BEAUTIFUL?!?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY TIPS TO YOUR ADORING FANS?"

"DO YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION FROM THE MEDIA, AND IS THE WHOLE LOVE PROBLEM THING A TRICK?"

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING OUT WITH THE UZUMAKI?"

"OVER HERE!" Hinata' s head jerked towards the direction of the familiar voice, and gasped.

"Gen-chan!" Hinata had been too busy trying to get past the mob that she had barely noticed the helicopter that had been flying their way.

"I can't just leave my beloved childhood friend and her friends here with such a mob, could I? Hop in!" Genjiro held his hand out, grinning. Hinata held her hair down, while grabbing onto his hand, using her other hand to let go of her hair and latch onto Naruto's arm.

"Wha-?!? Hey!" Naruto stumbled as the air craft lifted up, and he grabbed onto the swinging ladder before he was fully lifter off of the ground. Hinata laughed, looking down at her friends who were now being pestered by the mob.

"HINATA!! I HATE YOU!!!" Tenten shrieked, smacking reporters away.

"SORRY!!!" Hinata gulped, looking back up. They were starting to lift higher and higher. She had never been one for heights.

"Come on up." Genjiro began to climb up the ladder, climbing in through the door as he reached the end. Hinata and Naruto followed after, sighing as the door shut behind them.

"Sorry 'bout the surprise!" Someone in the corner stepped forward and Hinata gasped. Misaki stood there, a similar grin on her face as Genjiro.

"Misaki-chan?"

"Hey Hinata! Naruto! Did 'ya enjoy the escape?" Misaki giggled, bouncing forward and leaning forward on Genjiro. He, in turn, leaned backwards, completing the image of a comfortable couple. Naruto gawked.

"How? What? When-?" Naruto fumbled, pointing to Genjiro and Misaki, mouth wide.

"Awww..... It's as you predicted Misa-chan!"

"I told you Gen-chan!" The two chuckled, and Misaki leaned down to give the male a chaste kiss on the lips. The two observers blushed and looked away, and Misaki giggled again, seeing their bashful expressions.

"Anyways! I've been with Misa-chan for years. But this year, a while ago, she called and asked if I could come over. She knew I was a good friend of Hinata's and so she thought she could get me to help her get you and Naruto together. Your crush on him was obvious. You came back a few weeks after our conversation, and so, we set out the plans. And now! Here we are!" Genjiro waved his arms around, indicating the interior of the helicopter.

"Umm... How in the world did you two meet?" Naruto scratched his head, looking back over at the two.

"It was fate!!" Misaki squealed, hugging Genjiro's head.

"Fate it was! She was working on set in one of the commercials that I was shooting, and I happened to stumble on the little angel!" Genjiro returned the hug, except he only hugged one of her arms.

"Gen-chan! I'm not an angel!!" Misaki blushed, looking away, just as Hinata and Naruto had done second ago.

"Of course you are! My little angel!" Genjiro stood up, bending down, and turning her head towards him.

"G-Gen-chan...." Misaki stuttered, blushing deeper.

"Yes, princess?"

"I think I barfed a little in my mouth.." Naruto's comment ruined the stuffy mood immediately. "Seriously... This isn't anything perverted or anything, but you two still manage to make me sick with your lovey-dovey air..."

Hinata giggled, and Genjiro sniffed.

"That's because you're a stiff one..." Naruto snorted at that, and turned away.

"Come Hinata, let us go to the other corner where there will be no foul pictures obscuring our field of vision." Naruto held his elbow out for Hinata and she took it smiling. "Shall we?"

"We shall..." Hinata giggled, and they walked over to the opposite corner of the little space. The other couple huffed and Genjiro opened his mouth to say something, but the intercom interrupted him.

"Sir. We have arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Please get ready for the landing."

"Yosh! Buckle up!" Genjiro and Misaki plopped down into a seat, grabbing about twenty different buckles.

"Ummm... Why that much?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at their antics, but stayed where she was. Every other helicopter she had been in had never really needed a 'buckle up' time. This one couldn't have been very different, could it?

"You guys should buckle up fast!" Misaki inserted the last buckle and leaned back, satisfied.

"Come on Hinata..." Naruto walked towards the last remaining chairs, but a powerful jerk stopped his movements, sending him hurtling forward.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto groaned, gripping his head. Hinata was also on the floor, dazed but attentive. She gripped onto a handle for precautions, and tried to beckon for Naruto to sit down.

Another lurk tore through the craft, causing Naruto to tumble once again, slamming painfully into the space next to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabbed his free hand as he cradled his head again, and wrapped his fingers around another handle. These handles seemed to be conveniently placed which only meant....

"Genjiro Senju! What sort of inexperienced person have you hired this time?" Hinata growled, glaring at Genjiro.

"Woah there Hianta! I-I-It's just that Kenny likes to end things off with a few little jerks...Y-You know! Entertainment!" Genjiro flinched as Hinata snorted, and continued to glare, one hand on Naruto's back protectively.

"I-I'm alright..." Naruto groaned, still rubbing his head to try and lessen the pain. Just then, the craft turned, turning around all the way.

"GENJIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes ma'am...?" Genjiro squeaked in response.

"Ow! Crap!" Naruto groaned again.

"I'm gonna kill you...."

"L-Let's not get graphic here!" Misaki jumped in, waving her arms as the helicopter righted itself.

"Stop this thing right now!"

"R-Roger!"

"Sir.. We have landed." With one final jerk, the passengers felt the feeling of solid ground beneath them.

"Lucky!" Genjiro hopped off, running out of the vehicle, Hinata close behind. Naruto stood, cradling his arm, and staring after the two.

"They're good friends aren't they?" Misaki smiled, patting Naruto's arm. He cringed, but smiled.

"Yeah... They are...."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hnnnn!" Hinata stretched and walked on, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Why exactly do we have to walk again?" Neji grimaced and ignored the crowd of people trying to get past the protective wall of bodyguards who were doing their best to keep the crowd at bay.

"Because Sebastian's car broke down and my manager thought it'd be good to show that I'm not lazy to the whole Japan.... By showing me walking to school..." Hinata sighed and stretched her arms as she walked.

"Congratulations on the show yesterday! You made an awesome sailor!" One fan yelled, smiling. Hinata giggled and waved with the hand she was stretching with. Neji frowned, and walked on. Hinata trotted to keep up with Neji and grinned at all the people who were congratulating her.

"Hinata!" Naruto came trotting down the road, the crowd quickly parting as he approached. Everyone knew who he was.

"Hey!" Hinata grinned, and blushed. She had been so... out of character yesterday... That was one thing about concerts that she hated. They made her act so differently. It bothered her and usually scared away other people who were hanging around them at the time.

"Hey Neji! Got a question.. What happened to the Akatsuki dudes? They suddenly disappear. Not that I'm not happy about that, but it's just suspicious..." The wall parted for a second, allowing Naruto to push in, and join the group.

"I have no idea... I haven't heard much about them either... You should be right to be suspicious. When they get quiet like this, it usually ends bad. Watch Hinata alright?" Neji sighed as Tenten came hopping into the circle, jumping over the protective arms easily, ignoring the "Hey!"'s directed towards her.

"Yo!" Tenten grinned, latching onto Neji's arm. Neji grinned and slowed down a bit, allowing the two girls to talk.

"Good morning Tenten! Are the others with you? I swear... They will kill me today.. I'm surprised that you aren't attacking me right now... Especially since you were the one that declared that you would kill me."

"Nah... The others are already at school.. They texted me to tell me that. By the way, where's your phone? They said that they couldn't reach you."

"She left it at home" Neji replied for Hinata as she was still stretching.

"Ehhhhh? Hinata's getting forgetful? Where's the volcano? The meteor? Bring on the apocalypse!" Tenten smiled, oblivious to the looks her friends and her boyfriend were giving her.

"Ummm... Tenten....? You alright?" Naruto asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Sure thing! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno... You're acting weird... Not that you don't always act that way but today....." Naruto trailed off, seeing the two heated glares.

"She does not act weird all the time Uzumaki. Now I would advise you to shut up." Neji growled, eyes narrowing.

"Neji-onii-san!" Hinata scolded, walking briskly, still waving. They were almost at the gates of the school... She wanted to get into the safe zone.

"It's fine Neji! I totally understand what Naruto means!" Tenten laughed, running over to the gates ahead of them. "And I'm safe!"

Hinata giggled and ran forward, shouting a few parting words to her fans who were now screaming, telling her to stay and talk.

"Sorry guys! I have a normal life! And I need to get to my classes!" Hinata smiled and walked over to her friends and, grasping Naruto's hand, trotted off to her classes.

**And there's the second part to chapter 15! It's short because it's not the full chapter, and I couldn't come up with anything...**

**Any ideas on what should happen with Akatsuki? I have a faint idea of what I want, but I'm not sure.......**

**It seems kind of stupid....**

**ANYWAYS! Please review and I'll try to update my other fanfictions fast enough to get to this one!**


	17. Three Months

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I probably never will.. Only in my dreams... *sigh***

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has still been reading this story, even though my writing has indeed, gotten crappy, and thank you to those who have reviewed! I didn't think I'd see any... I'm laying off Shock and Vampire Kisses for this story! Be grateful! Even though my inspiration for this story is at zero.... I still try to enjoy the plot! Besides, I have a few ideas... *Cackles evilly..***

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 16: Three Months

One person sat, rigid, yet emotionless as he faced the other in the room.

"You do understand why I'm doing this right?" The taller man turned to look at the younger man who sat on the couch. Hearing no answer, and seeing only the blank, hard look on his face, the man sighed. "At least you can pursue your dream there too.... That's a good thing... right?" The one on the couch still remained quiet. If one was attentive, they would have noticed how his knuckles were turning white, his fingers intertwined.

"I know you'll be mad at me, but you have to understand! I don't want to leave either! I love living here! You think your mother hasn't tried to talk me out of this? I'm doing this for the sake of our family.. I don't even care if we get richer or poorer.. I only care about what will happen if I don't go... Can you please understand?" The man pushed open the curtains, blinking as the afternoon light filtered through the window, illuminating his office a bit.

"I.....I understand..." The last part was said in a whisper as Naruto Uzumaki, got up, off the couch, and nodded towards his father.

"Good..." Minato sighed, "We have three weeks.. Think it'll be enough?" His father smiled tiredly at him, no doubt after pulling off about three consecutive all nighters.

Naruto merely nodded, and walked over to the door, resting his hand on the door knob. He clenched his hand, but steeled himself and walked out.

"Excuse me.." Naruto brushed past his mother, walking out of the office, and ignoring all the greetings that were thrown at him from the spacious offices. He only walked briskly over to the elevator, face hard.

"Ara... I don't think I've seen him this serious since that one day he couldn't poke that straw though the juice pack..." Kushina walked in, glancing at her husband's face, black circles testaments to how tired he was.

"Kushina!!" Minato cried, running over to his wife and clinging to her. She looked amusedly at him.

"There there... You're a man Minato. Not a child." She patted his unruly hair, and smiled. The people outside, close enough to hear, chuckled or giggled.

"Oh hush!" Minato yelled out the door, causing more people to snicker. The way he treated his workers, they had no objection, working for him.

"He took that quite well, though.... Didn't he?" Kushina pondered, sitting down on one of the couches, allowing Minato to rest his head on her lap. She absently started stroking his head as he sighed, content.

"Better than I thought he would..." was the rumble that she got in reply.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata trotted over to her boyfriend, smiling as he turned, shooting her a heart-throbbing smile.

"Hey Hinata! Didn't think I'd be meeting you here!" Naruto continued grinning, fingering the book that he had been looking through. If Sakura and the rest were there, they'd probably think the world was ending. Naruto? A book? But Hinata only smiled back, and stopped in front of him.

"I-I just thought I'd s-stop by since I needed some new b-books." Hinata blushed. The rush of energy from the day of the concert and Genjiro's.... stunt..... Hinata was gone. Hinata was back to her old self, blushing as Naruto shot her another grin. The way he smiled had always made her melt.

"Cool! I'm just looking for something my dad said I should read..." Hinata glanced at the book, and and expression of puzzlement adorned her face. Seeing her, Naruto laughed, and dropped his hand from the book.

"I know... What the hell is Uzumaki Naruto doing with a book on economics, strategy, and politics? I don't get the politics part either... but hey! It's part of the book!" Naruto slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, causing her to squeak, then laugh.

"No! Actually, I wanted to know why y-you would need it in the first place!"

"Well... Don't you know? Rasengan and Co.?"

"Yup! T-That new company that's p-practically on the same level as Uchiha Corps. And Hyuuga Corps." Hinata titled her head, a small, cute frown playing on her lips.

"Well my dad's the pres.!" Naruto smiled, taking in her change of expression. It had gone from confused, to dumbfounded, then wondrous.

"That's wonderful!" Hinata gushed, not noticing the flash that passed through his eyes.

"Yeah... I guess..." Naruto was frowning. Hinata noticed this and mirrored his expression. Had she said something wrong? Before she could say anything, Naruto beamed again, grabbing onto Hinata's arm.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" It was nearing sunset, and Hinata smiled as she followed, making sure to pull her hat down over her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a commotion... Even though Naruto was grabbing enough attention, since his face had been plastered on several magazines for his prowess in the gaming world.

"W-Where are we going?" Hinata yelped as she dodged by people, muttering apologies as they sped away.

"Just wait!" Hinata huffed at that, but squeezed Naruto's hand. It felt comforting... Feeling his warmth on her hand. A soft smile surfaced, and she patiently followed Naruto as they both waded through the crowd. She saw people, cars, and buildings rushing past, and the only thing she could do was gold onto her hat with her free hand. They were making their way to a park that Hinata had seen, but never gone to. They ran across the streets as the lights switched, and they didn't stop until they were in the park, panting and catching their breaths.

"That was a good run!" Naruto was up again, breathing deeply through his nose. Hinata got up too, following suit. That is, until Naruto grabbed her hand again, and raced to a empty, castle-like structure. He ducked through the low entrance, and rushed up plastic stairs. They ignored the sand that went into their shoes, and they continued on their way up the stairs. Hinata didn't get how this thing could be so big! Weren't they afraid that kids would fall off? Naruto finally stopped, and stood before a door, jumping up and down.

"Close your eyes." Naruto whispered, and Hinata did, feeling Naruto's hand guide her as she felt the cold evening air blast into her face. She flinched, but then, the cold was followed by the heat of the sun's last few rays as it sunk into the horizon.

"Okay! Open!" Hinata's eyes snapped open, and she squinted, trying to get used to the light, but when she blinked, and looked, her breath caught in her throat. "Pretty? Isn't it?"

Hinata only continued to gaze in wonder at the scene around her. They were standing on the very top of the castle structure, towering over the park. Below, she could see the parent, rounding their kids up with goodbyes. She could see the expanse of trees that bordered the park, and the tall, majestic skyscrapers, touching the sky. The thing that caught her attention most was the sun. Right in front of her, was the sunset. The sky was tinged with orange, yellow, pink, and little bits of blue. The clouds were a light red color, not even menacing. Birds flew through the air, and their chirps and cries only made the scenery seem more beautiful. She loved how the clouds looked so fluffy. She reached out to "touch" one, and smiled as her hand was met with empty air. She wondered how it felt, being a cloud.

"I come here practically every day... They don't let the kid in since this thing is too tall, but the rest of the people don't want to be seen playing around in a plastic castle, looking like complete idiots, so it's pretty empty. It relaxes me. I can go for hours on end, just sitting here and watching the sky." Naruto's soft voice broke her out of her reverie, and she noticed the soft and content look on his face. He looked so peaceful. He stood, eyes closed, and lips apart, smiling lightly. His hair was ruffling from the slight wind, and his face was bathed with light from the going sun. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over, and pecked Naruto on the lips. His eyes flew open, and Hinata jerked back, blushing as she realized what she was doing.

"S-S-Sorry!!" Hinata yelped, hand covering her mouth.

"Don't be.." That was the only warning Hinata got, before she took her hand away from her lips, and his crashed onto hers. His lips were warm, and soft, the pressure comforting. She breathed in, smelling the scent of ramen and the scent of what smelled like a forest. The way he smelled made Hinata inch forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled against her lips, and leaned back a centimeter, and gazed into her eyes. Her face was red, but she was smiling. That smile that always took Naruto's breath away. In that moment, Naruto didn't see her as Hyuuga Hinata, the girl he loved, he saw her as the goddess in his life. Sent to him by the blessed kami.

"N-Naruto?" They had been standing there, just staring. Naruto only grinned again, and reclaimed her lips. He felt at peace, just standing there, kissing the girl he loved... If only it could stay like that.....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"-ata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

"HUH?!?!" Hinata bolted out of her seat, snapping her head right to left. "What happened?!?!" Three sets of eyes stared at her like she had just grown a third head.

"Um... Hinata....?" Tenten broke the silence that had followed her exclamation.

"What's wrong with you? We've been talking to you for the last ten minutes, but you've been sitting there, just staring off into space, and giggling every once in a while!" Ino interjected, one eyebrow raised at the blushing Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama. Are you feeling well?" Neji asked, reaching out to touch her forehead. Hinata only blushed brighter.

"I-I-I'm fine!" The three just continued staring at her.

"If she says she's fine, then leave her alone guys!" Sai appeared, a smile on his face. He passed around drinks and they sat down, going into a comfortable silence. That is, until Sai spoke up, "Something probably happened with Naruto.."

"HINATA! SPIT IT!" Ino slammed her hand on the desk, making everyone jump. She had on her devilish, I'm-gonna-get-it-out-of-you-even-if-I-have-to-torture-you smile. Hinata jumped up and did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ino chased after her, and Tenten only giggled, leaning back into Neji. Sai chuckled, sipping his drink.

"You're an evil one." Neji smirked, glancing at Sai.

"I take that as a compliment..." At that moment, the doors of the classroom banged open.

"Hey guys!! I'm here! Missed me?" Naruto burst into the classroom, his usual smile on.

"Naruto." Neji and Sai just nodded, after sharing a knowing look, both smirking.

"Come here." Sai slung an arm around Naruto's shoulder, leading him out of the classroom, Neji following.

"Eh? Wha-? Hey!" Naruto spluttered, but quieted as Neji whispered something in his ears. The whole classroom was watching, and Tenten just smiled at the scene.

"What's going on here?" Sakura plopped into the seat next to Tenten, looking at the scene, amused. Sasuke joined his buddies outside, smirking as Sai explained something to him.

"Aren't you going to go join your friends?" Temari offhandedly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tsk. Too troublesome..." Shikamaru leaned back in a chair, hands behind his head.

"So what is going on here?" Temari turned to her buddies.

"It seems like Naruto is being asked what he did to Hinata.." Tenten answered, watching as Naruto's face went red at whatever Neji had said.

"What did he do?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. If he did anything harmful---

"Calm down. It wasn't anything bad. It's just that every time we talked to her, Hinata would be sitting there, sighing and giggling... Like she was in her own little word.." Tenten explained, watching as grins broke out onto Temari and Sakura's faces.

"HINATA!" Hinata came bolting into the classroom, shutting the door behind here, and bolting it. She huffed, and sat down, breathing deeply.

"Hi-na-ta!" Sakura grinned, turning to her friend. Hinata's face paled, and her head, very slowly, turned to face Sakura. She looked pained, and she flinched when she saw the hungry look in Sakura's eyes.

"Don't think you're getting away." Temari latched onto her elbow, smiling threateningly.

"Spit it!' The girls glanced over to Neji who had just whacked a grinning Naruto in the head.

"I'll never tell you!" Naruto laughed, and rushed into the door that was not locked, grabbing Hinata's hand as he went.

"LET US GO!" And they bolted. Hinata's elbow slid away from Temari, and she blinked.

"Eh?" was the only thing her friends heard before she was pulled away.

"Woooooo! Yeah! Naruto! GO GO GO!!" Kiba crowed, grinning and pumping his arm in the air.

"Kiba..." Tenten sighed, head in her hand.

"What?" Kiba stopped, staring at his friends.

Naruto sped off, laughing as people yelled after them.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, keeping up with his speed. They were running for the stairs that led to the roof. This had been happening too much these past few days. They stumbled onto the roof, breathing in the fresh air.

"Ah! That's better! We still have a lot of time until classes start, right?" Naruto glanced at the watch on his wrist, trying to catch his breath.

"O-Of course!" The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing. They didn't know why. They just did. Hinata reveled in the moment of mirth, laughing hard. Maybe it was the sight of her friends' faces as she was being hauled away.

"I-I-I don't think.... they'll b-be coming after u-us anytime..... soon!" Naruto gasped out. For him, the laughter was like a stress reliever. Thinking along those lines, Naruto's laughing slowed, and his eyes carried an almost sad look for an instant.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata gasped too, occasional giggled escaping her lips. She had seen the look. Her perceptive eyes had thought they had been mistaken the day before, but now, she was sure of it.

"Yeah?" Naruto was back to normal, grinning, but Hinata noticed that it was a little strained. It still held the happy look, but it was still strained.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto cocked his head, gazing at Hinata. She only walked towards, him, her hand reaching out. She touched his cheek tentatively, and Naruto smiled, shutting his eyes when she traced the whisker marks on his face.

"You seem sad..." Hinata whispered, feeling calmer. They were the only ones on the roof, and they had about twenty more minutes until class started.

Eyes still closed. Naruto kept smiling, "I'm fine. Why would I seem sad? Right now, I think I could die happy..."

"Don't say that.." Hinata kept tracing the marks slowly, her voice soft. Naruto's arms found their ways around her hips, and he pulled her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Just last week, they had been shy with each other, but Hinata was content with how they were.

"It's not like I meant it.." Naruto chuckled, breathing in deeply. He smelled lavender, mixed with the light scent of something sweet.

"Shouldn't we go back?" Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, so smiled.

"Nah... Should we skip?" At that, Hinata jerked back, staring.

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded, but Naruto just pulled her back into his embrace.

"You're being all affectionate now... I smell something funky..." Hinata muttered, cheek against his chest.

"I made sure to wash this shirt though.." Naruto smiled. He couldn't tell her... Not yet.

"Hm." was her only response. And so, the two stayed like that, until the door creaked open, and eight people came tumbling.

"Ow!!"

"I told you this was a bad idea..."

"Troublesome...."

"H-H-Hey!"

Naruto and Hinata both glared at the group, looking up when they heard a chuckle come from above them. On the roof of the mini building, was Genjiro and Misaki, both grinning.

Hinata growled, making everyone flinch. Naruto was also staring darkly at them.

".....RUN!" And they scrambled up, and ran for their lives.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time, running out, forgetting all about the two on the mini building.

"Got a picture!" Misaki held up her cellphone triumphantly and high-fived Genjiro.

"Yeah!"

"HAVE MERCY!!" Ino shrieked as they rushed around, everyone parting to let the group of eight run. They blinked as the usually sweet, cute, Hinata rushed past them, looking like the devil had possessed her, followed by the fun, and cheerful Naruto who looked the same.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!!" Naruto and Hinata both yelled back, sharing a glance before they crouched, and pounced.

"KYYYAAAAA!!!" Sakura yelled, struggling from under Hinata.

"Got you!" Naruto tackled Shikamaru, and the two got up, holding their captives by the scruffs of their shirts.

"Tsk... Troublesome.. That's why I said it was a stupid idea and I even told you guys that the door was an old one.." Shikamaru muttered, hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Quite complaining!!" Sakura retorted, eyes narrowed.

"The others ran..." Hinata muttered, dragging Sakura with her as she stomped down the halls. People stared after her, and Naruto followed with Shikamaru.

"TRAITORS!!" Sakura yelled, knowing that the rest could hear her.

"Naruto. Got a marker?" Hinata held her hand out, and Naruto dug in his pockets, procuring a black marker.

"What are you guys doing?" Shikamaru stared warily at the marker.

"Uh-uh! Don't you dare!" Sakura backed away, but she was still being held by Hinata.

"Now now! It's only fair! Spying on your friends isn't a really nice thing to do!" Hinata grinned mischievously. She brought the marker closer to Sakura's face.

"Hinata! I'll kill you if you do it!" Sakura's eyes darted around, nervously, looking for a way to escape.

"You're the one at my mercy Sakura..." Shikamaru, noticing that he was going to be next, slammed his elbow in Naruto's stomach, causing his hold to loosen.

"Dammit Shikamaru!!" And so, Naruto went in pursuit of the lazy one. While he did so, Sakura's screams echoed through the halls.

---

---

---

"May kami be with Sakura.." Tenten muttered, wiping some sweat off of her face as she heard the screams. The rest muttered the same, just as Shikamaru ran inside.

"Oi!" They froze at the sound of Naruto's voice, panicking as he ran inside, after Shikamaru.

"Quit chasing me!" Shikamaru leaped over chairs and desks, dodging around the other students, who were trying to keep out of the way.

"You guys too!" Naruto rounded towards them, and Sakura also cam hurtling through the door, face not drawn on. Hinata was also close by, marker in hand.

"Sakura! You're unharmed!!" Ino yelled.

"It's a good thing she's ticklish!!" Sakura replied. She froze for a minute, realizing the situation. The rest of them were against the wall, trying to keep Naruto away with anything in their reach.

"Wait..." Neji's eyes darted over to Hinata. Then his eyes widened minutely, noticing Genjiro, creeping up behind Hinata, a finger on his lips, beckoning them to be quiet.

"Come to think of it..... He's ticklish too..." Sasuke shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh shi--- Get away!" Naruto backed away as he realized the eyes on him. "Why'd you tell them teme!!??!?!" Naruto dodged Temari, and ran for the door, only to be pushed back in by Misaki.

"Ha!" Genjiro exclaimed, before he proceeded to tickle Hinata.

"S-S-St...op!!!" Hinata gasped, laughing as Genjiro poked her side, then tickled her stomach.

"I know all your ticklish spots!!" Genjiro ducked from Hinata's flying hands, and grinned as he continued.

"Nooo!!!" Naruto's fate was also the same as Hinata's...

"That's what you get for threatening to draw on my face!" Sakura huffed triumphantly as she attacked Hinata. They didn't notice the gray-haired man, standing in the doorway, eyebrow twitching.

"I come early for once.... and I find this....?" He banged on the wall with his books, and the class fell silent. Twelve pairs of eyes slowly looked at him, and one of them ran out of the door, going to his respective class.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stuttered.

"You're early!" Naruto pointed at the man, mouth wide in astonishment. Kakashi only quirked his eyebrows, and stared at the scene in front of him. The group twitched under his observations, and they scurried to their seats, so as not to try and get on their teacher's nerves. Hinata and Naruto were bother wiping tears away from their eyes, sniffing, and glaring.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi began, "Our spring breaks are starting soon, and so I hope that you guys are ready for the exams that come up after. We're going to be cramming hard the weeks after your break. Anyways...." And so went homeroom. Hinata spent the minutes, daydreaming while Kakashi talked about the week, some plans, and started teaching whatever it was that he taught... Looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, she smiled, seeing him dozing off, looking peaceful. The only thing that was off about him was the slight slanting of his eyebrows, usually showing someone who was worried, the frown on his lips, and how tense he was. Noticing this, Hinata couldn't help but frown. What was he so worried about? She had seen those looks that he got on his face when he thought no one was looking... What was he hiding?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I have a great idea!!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the attention of most people in the halls. They were all walking to their lockers in the first floor.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke scoffed, poking his ear with his finger. Sakura giggled, and looked at Naruto.

"If you think too hard, that brain of yours will burst." Sai smiled. Naruto only growled, but smiled as he heard Hinata giggled. The constant bickering between the particular males comforted her for some odd reason...

"Anyways... Before I was so rudely interrupted," here, he glared at Sasuke and Sai, " I propose that we should all go to the beach! It's a Friday, and we can stay there for a long time! Heck! We can even rent a hotel!"

"That's an awesome idea! But I don't think we'll be staying for more than an afternoon or so.." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah! But still! Come on! The beach! Let's go!" Naruto waved his arms frantically, making several people around, duck.

"Watch where you're waving those things! Anyways, I think we should go!" Tenten nodded. Temari and Sakura nodded at her comments, and looked expectantly at the boys.

"I guess we'll go...." Neji stated, looking at his buddies.

"WAHOO!!" Naruto jumped up again, arms in the air. The others flinched at his loud voice while Hinata only smiled at the boy.

"Seriously.. I wonder how you'd ever want to go out with someone like him..." Sakura groaned.

"Ah! When should we all meet, and which beach are we going to?" Hinata peered at her friends. If they wanted to go today, then they'd have to tell their parents and get ready.

"Let's go to Katsurahama! I haven't been there in ages! Plus it's so pretty there!"

"That's a good idea! Plus, it's pretty close! Only a few hours on the train, a little walking, and we can get there!" Temari smacked her palm with her fist, nodding at Ino's suggestion.

"Then Katsurahama it is! I can ask Sebastian to give us a ride so that we don't have to bother with the trains." Hinata added.

"So where are we meeting?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's all meet at Hinata's house... It's easier.. This whole thing is a hassle if you ask me..." Shikamaru sighed, lolling his head backwards. Temari smacked his head.

"We didn't ask you." Shikamaru only huffed at that, muttering his favorite word.

"Alright! Then let's all get ready, and I'll phone my parents..." Hinata walked over to her locker, the others walking to theirs. Spinning the dial, without even thinking, Hinata stuffed her stuff in the little cabinet, and yanked her bag out. She changed her shoes, and trotted over to Sebastian, watching some of her friends run home. She waved to them all, before turning to her driver.

"Sebastian! Do you think it would be okay to drive my friends and me to Katsurahama? I'm sure tou-san and kaa-san would let me go, and I don't want to bother with the train." Sebastian only nodded, and Hinata bent forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!"

"Anything to make the little mistress happy!" Sebastian chuckled, Hinata laughing along with him. Seriously.. The guys acted just like her grandfather. That thought sobered her up, and she grabbed her cellphone, dialing the familiar number for her mom. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hinata! What's up?"

"Okaa-san! Would it be alright if I went with my friends to Katsurahama? I'm on my way home to go get ready. I'm going to take Sebastian so that he can drive us. He'll be our chaperon." Hinata waited as she heard her mom, talking softly to who was sure to be her father.

"Your father says alright, and I see no need to say no since Neji's coming with you."

"Thank you! Bye!" Hinata shut her phone, bouncing a bit in her seat. She watched the trees blur past, paying attention to nothing in particular. When they reached the house, Hinata ran up the stairs to her room, and opened her closet. She dropped the school stuff on her bed, and stood in front of the huge walk-in closet, staring at the rows of clothes. She walked over to the drawers on the side, opening one, revealing a number of different swimsuits. They had pretty much all been from someone she had modeled for as a thank-you gift. She grabbed her favorite out, looking at the top first. It was a tie-back bikini with a small wooden ring, connecting the front. It was white with little yellow ducks, plodding on the right breast of the front. On the back, instead of the usual strings, the article of clothing was held by little chains that fell in a little cascading way on the back when the little clasps were clasped around the neck and the back. The bottoms were white with a black outline, and strings to tie on the side. The bottom was more simple. She quickly got up, and walked over to her bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she went. She changed into the bikini, retying the strings into a double knot. Never knew what kind of perverts were there that day. Opening a cupboard under the sink, Hinata got a towel and walked out of her bathroom.

Once again, she headed over to her closet, this time, searching through the clothes that were hanging on the racks. She found what she was looking for, and tugged on a white off-shoulder, billowy top over her bikini top. The shirt was short enough to show her belly button, but it didn't cling. She also put on white cargo shorts and wooden platform sandals. She draped on a white jean jacket with yellow lining and reached for a bag on the top of the racks. She brought down her white hobo handbag.(1) She stuffed the towel, a bottle of sunscreen, extra clothes, and her other essentials into the large bag, and hefted it over her shoulder, running out of the house, locking the door behind her as she ran to the car.

"Hanabi-chan is with your parents at the moment, so there will be no need to worry about her." Sebastian informed her, looking at her from the mirror. She nodded, letting her breath out. It was a good thing it wasn't too chilly. But just in case, she had packed jeans, a turtleneck, and boots. Hinata dug through her bag, finding a chopstick that she had bought from Claire's a while ago. She arranged her hair into a messy bun, and twisted the chopstick through it, making sure it was holding it up. It was still really sunny since they had been let out early, and so, it was the perfect day to hit the beaches. Checking her reflection, Hinata grabbed a wet napkin from Sebastian, and wiped her face to get rid of the small amount of makeup. Once she was satisfied, she buttoned her jacket up, and stepped out of the car, leaving her bag. She plopped down on the marble stairs, and waited to hear the familiar sound of any of her friends. She'd have to open the gates for them, since the gate man was taking a break.

Relaxing in the silence, Hianta basked in the warmth of the sun. It was a nice day... What she wouldn't give to just stay like that.... Then, she frowned. She could still remember that bitter expression on Naruto's face that time. What was bothering him? She was worried. Sure, she knew that even though Naruto was Naruto, he had issues, but seeing that look, she just wondered how big it was.

"Hinata!" Jerking up, her head whipped around, before spotting her friends in front of the gate. Good thing they didn't live that far apart from each other. She smiled, dusted her outfit off, and walked over to the gate, pressing a button on the cold metal. The gates slowly opened noiselessly and her friends clambered forward, running to her.

"Yes! We're all ready for the beach!!!" Ino jumped up, giggling. She stopped short, then scrutinized Hinata's outfit. Feeling uncomfortable under Ino's piercing gaze, Hinata nervously laughed and fidgeted.

"Hmmmm..... I guess your outfit's fine....." Ino huffed, tugging on the jacket a bit.

"Leave her alone Ino... You've done that to everyone. Do you know how uncomfortable you make people feel?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sai doesn't mind it!" Ino pouted, hanging on to the aforementioned.

"That's because those books of his probably tell him that it's fine..." Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh! Cut it out! Let's go already!" Naruto whined, tugging on Hinata's arm towards the limo.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Sai smiled calmly, following with Ino in tow. Tenten giggled at that as Naruto mumbled something about "burning his damn books for good". Hinata joined her as Sebastian opened the door, waiting for them to all climb in before softly closing the door.

"I love this thing." Temari sighed, stroking the plush velvet seats. She leaned forward to grab drinks for everyone. She got some Sprite for Shikamaru and herself.

"Can you hand me a Fresca?" Sakura piped up, reaching as Temari got the can.

"Water for me.: Neji and Sasuke both put in, shooting each other a grin.

"Ooooo. The pretty boys are on a diet.." Temari scoffed, before tossing them both a water bottle. They only smirked, and caught the bottles.

"Oh! I want some Coke!" Naruto bounced up, hitting his head on the ceiling. Everyone stared at him as he sat back down.

"I... I think you've had enough..." Sakura snorted. Sai cocked his head.

"I do not understand... Why would he ask for a drink if he's had enough?" Ino groaned, before placing a hand on her boyfriend's mouth.

"Search up the chapter on joking and double meanings when you get home to your books..." she smiled. Sai nodded, still curious. Naruto was frowning at them, but the familiar, friendly glint in his eyes were still there. Temari tossed him his drink too.

"I-I'll have a Propel.." Hinata looked into the mini-fridge, nodding as Temari picked up her favorite type.

"I'll have the same as Hinata!" Ino smiled, reaching forward for her drink and Hinata's. She handed Hianta hers smiling again at Hinata's nod of thanks.

"What should I get Sai?" Temari pondered, looking at Sai, then the fridge, and repeating this.

"What do you want Sai?" Naruto opened his can, holding it in front of him as he waited for the fizzing to quiet.

"I'll have a mocha frappe. One of those Starbucks ones..." Temari snorted before grabbing the glass bottle and pitching it forward.

"Temari! That's glass! What if Sai hadn't caught it?" Tenten scolded, watching as Sai opened it.

"Chill Temari. I'm the limo's 'tender. I never miss.." She winked.

"Troublesome..." And Shikamaru leaned back to go to sleep.

"We'll be departing now." Sebastian called from the front.

"We haven't been moving?" Sakura blinked.

"Sakura.... Where is your brain today....?" Neji asked, ignoring the glare that Sasuke shot him.

"Oh shut up Neji... If only I could get in your room and filch that precious conditioner of yours..." Sakura grumbled. Everyone laughed as Neji quieted at that, staring out the window.

"Well! I'm going to take a little nap!" Temari joined her boyfriend, setting her drink in one of the cup holders.

"I'm not... Let's watch as movie!!" Naruto instantly looked around the limo.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow, opening up the DVD compartment. She shuffled through a several.

"What do you have?"

"We have all the Harry Potter movies, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, all the Rush Hour movies, a few Pokemon movies for Hana, Moulin Rouge, Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Notebook, The Dark Knight, White Chicks, 13 Going on 30, Stuff like that....." Hinata listed off.

"Let's watch The Dark Knight!!" They all jumped up. Hinata smiled, grabbed the container, popping the DVD out. She pushed the disk into the little slot in the side, pressing a few buttons on the side of the car. The lights dimmed, and white screens rolled down from the windows, in front of them, and behind where Hinata sat, since the seating was in a square formation (2).

"Woah...." Tenten breathed, looking around the car in wonder. And all was quiet as the movie started....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata stretched her arms out, reaching for the sky, yawning as her friends shuffled out after her.

"God... I'm cramped up!"

"Shut up Ino. You're not the only one with that trouble.." Temari grinned at the blond's glare.

"What time is it?"

"Why don't you check your watch or something Shikamaru?" Neji answered, leaning back a bit.

"Too troublesome..."

"It's 1:47." Hinata snapped her phone shut as she checked for messages, checking the time as she was doing so. They all gathered their stuff. Hinata glanced over to the waters. There were a couple of people, but she could see the rain arriving. There were going to be a lot more people soon.... Breathing in deeply, a smile crept up her face as she smelt the relaxing scent of salt and fresh air.

"Let's go! We need to claim a spot before more people come!" Tenten and Naruto rushed forward, followed closely by Ino, complaining about how much sand there was. Hinata lagged behind, still a little cramped. The wind blew through her hair, and she watched as the tree beckoned them to hurry up from where they stood, an umbrella already erect in the sand. Nobody could miss that huge, neon orange umbrella. Looking at where they were situated, she smiled as she saw the Snack Shop not that far.

The three had already shed their outer clothing, Naruto standing in his orange swimming trunks. Little black flames danced along the bottoms. Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto's bare chest.

"Holy crap! Is that what I think it is?!?!" Sakura pointed at Naruto's stomach, where everyone saw a weird, black circular snail, swirl pattern around his belly button. Around the swirl was what looked like black flames, in little lines, going around the circle. It almost looked like a sun.

"Huh? Oh! That's some weird birthmark that I was born with!" Naruto looked down at the markings, shaking his head.

"What's up with you and weird birthmarks, dobe?" Sasuke set his stuff down, spreading a big midnight blue towel next to Naruto's orange and light blue one. Hinata spread her towel next to Tenten's with Sakura. Shikamaru and Temari both laid their towels on the ground in front of the group, laying their stuff down too. Neji and Sai set their stuff down next to Sasuke and Naruto. Tenten was standing, watching impatiently as everyone shed their outer clothing. Tenten was wearing a camouflage patterned bikini with black boyshorts, Ino wore a simple, white and yellow striped bikini, Sakura, a white bikini top with pink cherry blossoms and a pink bottom. The strings on her back were crossed in an "x" pattern and Temari wore a black triangle bikini that had a big metal clasp on the back that took some time to unclasp. Perfect for the peach. The boys were all in their swimming trunks. Sasuke wore a pair of black trunks with little bits of red, Neji a white one with brown lining on the bottom, Sai, a pair of completely black swimming trunks that Ino had insisted that he wore, instead of following Lee's suggestion when asked. Shikamaru wore a pair that had black palm trees with sunset colors in the background.

"Make sure to put some sunscreen on." Neji commented, nose crinkling a bit. One thing he hated was an ultra-tan girl.

"Awww... Neji! Don't you think I would look fabulous with a tan?" Tenten pretend pouted, only getting a snort. The girls giggled.

"I'm going!" And with that, Naruto was off, white blotches of sunscreen that had not been rubbed enough.

"Come on!" Hinata was suddenly jerked forward as she put her spray-on sunscreen away.

"Eep!" Hinata stumbled up, running with Temari as she pulled on her and Sakura's wrists. Tenten was already bounding forward. The boys were following after them. People at the beach stopped what they were doing, watching as the group of amazingly beautiful people ran past.

Once they reached the waters, Tenten pounced on Sai, dunking his head in the water. She laughed as he came up, sputtering and coughing.

"Ino jumped on her after that, and Hinata laughed, as Sakura splashed her with water, and she retaliated. Naruto jumped into the fray, holding Sasuke by the arm and using him as a shield every time some water came towards him.

"God dammit dobe!" Sasuke ducked the next time a particularly big splash of water cam towards him. Naruto fell backwards as he was hit in the face, letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke whirled round, tackling Naruto into the water.

"Go Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura laughed.

"What about your boyfriend!" Ino giggled as she ran away from Tenten, hiding behind Neji. She only skirted around him, causing Ino to yelp and run further. That was when Sai conveniently stuck his foot out in Tenten's way.

"Ahh!" Tenten sprawled forward, landing on her feet. Neji was now trying to avoid the big splashes from Sasuke and Naruto, only to give in and attack them back.

"Safe!" Ino ran to Sakura and Hinata who were running around. Suddenly, Temari appeared, brandishing a large water gun. Shikamaru also had one.... But he was holding it limply as he yawned. Temari elbowed him slightly in the ribs, grinning as he grunted, hefting up the "gun" with a sigh.

"No! That's not fair!!!" Hinata yelled as Temari started running towards them, spraying them with the water.

"The world aint fair honey! Get used to it!!" Temari ran forward, as the girls ran towards the deeper area.

Shikamaru just stood there, and the guys all watched him as he sighed again, and handed the gun to Sai.

"I'm out..."

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten appeared in a flash, dunking Shikamaru's head in the water like she had done to Sai. He resurfaced.

"Troublesome..." But there was a dangerous smile on his face. Tenten only laughed, as she jerked the water gun out of Sai's hands and ran towards Temari, yelling about revenge.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Naruto splashed her with water. They were all nearing the deeper parts.

"Too bad sucker!" Tenten sprayed a startled Temari who growled and turned on her. They circled each other, a predatory glint in their eyes.

"Those two are scary..." Ino gasped as she tried to regain her breath. Hinata glanced at the sand, and noticed the many people. It seemed like the beach had filled up while they were preoccupied. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes, and ducked as Sakura came flying at her.

"Not you too!!" Ino groaned. Sakura only laughed, as she dodged around the boys who had tried to tackle Temari and Tenten. The rest joined in the laughter, the sound echoing through the area, attracting a few eyes in their direction. It was a sight, seeing the group of ten people, all radiating. They seemed absolutely happy, all of them sporting a content, happy smile as the continued to fool around, acting like little kids. The perfect scene of happiness amongst friends.

**1)http://www(dot)bags-purses-totes(dot com)/hobo-handbag-fab017(dot)html**

**2)Behind the driver's compartment, there is a row of seat, and then some on side, and in front of the other row. There are more seat behind them, but they sat in the first half of the limo The half that included the driver's compartment which was also comfortably large.**

**Ha! How did you guys like that? What is happening with Naruto? Why is he so troubled? When will Hinata find out? What will happen at the beach? Where are the Akatsuki? I don't think these questions will be answered in the next chapter, but they're questions that you should consider! I've decided to try and finish this story as soon as I can, seeing as the plot bunnies seem permanent. They aren't huge though... The enthusiasm is just sucked from me.... This story isn't as exciting as I first thought....**

**I hope you enjoyed this story anyways! I'm trying my best to actually type more during the summer, but the laziness is catching up! Plus, my mom is not letting me on as much as I want to... I hope that you guys will not be angry at me.. I'm trying my best...**

**If I don't get that many reviews, I'm going to cut back on my work for this story and move onto my other ones like Shock, or one of the two new ones that I am working with... **

**Signing out- xMulticolored**


	18. Meant For Relaxing

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.... Sad isn't it?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been able to put much time into my typing as I want to … Even though it's summer.. My mom's trying to get me to go places almost everyday... Thank you for all who reviewed, and I'm surprised to see that I'm still getting favorites and alerts! Thank you!**

**Also, I have a poll up on my page! I hope that you guys will check it out and vote for something! I'm losing interest in my stories, and that's why this story is ending sooner than I had planned... **

OWO

Chapter 17: Beaches Were Meant For Relaxing

"Whew! I'm beat!" Sakura dropped onto her towel, shaking her hair.

"Hey! Can you guys go get us something to eat and drink? Please...?" Tenten batted her eyelashes at the boys who groaned.

"You guys aren't the only ones feeling tired you know!" Naruto whined from his spot, muttering against his arm.

"Oh come on! We'll watch the stuff while you guys go and get some grub... Both of our groups will be doing something. Right? Even though we have less work....." Ino piped in her own comment, and watched as the guys grimaced.

"Oi! You guys men or what?" Temari barked, smirking when they narrowed their eyes.

"What? Scared of the snack shop?" Sakura prodded, satisfied with the reactions they were getting.

"Hn. I bet I can get there faster than all of you..." Sasuke lifted a corner of his lips. Instantly, Naruto jumped up, shaking his fist.

"Oh yeah? Last one there buys!" And with that, they all ran off, even Shikamaru. With Naruto's stomach, buying the snacks would be expensive. As they all darted away, Sasuke turned back to give Sakura a grin. She mirrored his face, and rooted him on.

"Do you guys have to make fun of them like that?" Hinata mused. She smiled as she watched the cloud of dust as the boys ran. People were curses at them at the mess they were making. They instantly shut up, however, when they were met with both of the infamous Hyuuga and Uchiha glares. They probably had a whole bunch of money to spare, but they didn't want to waste it all... Surprisingly, Sai was in the lead, looking like he wasn't even putting effort into it. He was followed by Shikamaru, who had taken a shorter route. And behind him, were Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, tied.

"This will be interesting!" Ino laughed when Sakura nudged her, and motioned to the long lines at the Snack Shop.

"---last one to touch the counter!" Was all they heard from Naruto. They couldn't push through the crowd since it was too tightly packed, and so, they stood, rigid, and glaring at the people in front of them. The girls all joined in the laughter. They looked stupid, standing as if their lives depended on the moving of the lines.

"Well well! If it isn't five beauties on the beach!"

"Eh?" Temari turned around, pushing up her sunglasses and glaring at the three people standing in front of them.

"Hey there ladies! Wanna hang out with us on our private reservation? We reserved the west side of the beach today. Two other guys are waiting there." One with light brown hair motioned to the practically empty part of the beach. One with darker hair stepped forward, slinking towards Ino who backed away, a look of disgust on her face. The people who had been watching the "beautiful" group were all hushed, whispering amongst each other. They didn't want to step in, for fear that the rich men might do something.

"No thanks. Fuck off." Tenten snorted, slapping the black haired man's hand away when he tried to grab her wrist.

"Aww... Come on! We can take a ride on our yacht!" They persisted, and the third one eyed Hinata appreciatively. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, glaring at him. He only grinned at her.

"God. How desperate are you people? Flaunting how rich you are isn't going to impress us! We're not fucking sluts just waiting for people to come and pick us up." Sakura snapped. She was getting angry. Who did these three think they were? Temari snorted at them when they tried to grab her wrist.

"Do you know who we are?" The black haired one jerked Tenten up, grabbing tightly onto her forearm. She struggled, moving her fist back to punch him, but he caught the fist before she could hit him, and chuckled. "Nice try.."

"Feisty aren't you?" Ino was also dragged up, and she snarled, baring her teeth. Temari and Sakura snapped up when the last of the three slid an arm around Hinata's waist as she was pulling her shirt on. She yelped, and swung her leg back, almost connecting with the man's head.

"Woah there! This one has some moves!" He laughed.

"Come on. Our fathers are the vice presidents of Uchiha, Hyuuga Corps, and Rasengan and Co. Don't think you guys want to mess with us."

"And who do _you_ think you're grabbing there?" Sakura pointed over to Hinata who was currently still struggling. At least he hand moved his grip to her arm.

"Yes... Who do you think you're grabbing?" A menacing voice sounded over the commotion. The girls recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh? Well if it isn't group of wanna be heroes?" One of them sneered at the group. Sai was calmly taking a gulp of water, watching as Neji and Naruto did the fuming.

"Oh my.. If it isn't a group of dickless wonders!" Sai smiled when he set his water bottle down his towel. At that, the three stiffened.

"Why yo-!!!" They lurched forward but another voice stopped this. This one was cold. The only emotion in the voice was anger.

"Genji Fujiwara." Sasuke appeared behind the group, walking up to Sakura, wrapping an arm protectively around her.

"Niidai Takahashi." Neji immediately chimed after him. Naruto straightened up as his eyes narrowed further.

"Daichi Sakamoto."

"H-How..?" Daichi, the one with light brown hair backed up. The other two mimicked his actions, confusion evident on their faces.

"Shut up and listen to all the people talking." Shikamaru sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. This was all so troublesome..... The three did just that. They quieted, listening to the crowd around them. They had all taken out their cameras or cellphones, squealing and snapping pictures of the group.

"----n't that Uchiha Sasuke? And that's Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto! And that girl! I didn't recognize her with the sunglasses, but she's Hyuuga Hinata! I mean, look at her eyes! It's Silent Rose!!!"

"Oh! It's Sai! I've been collecting his works for so long! His paintings are fabulous!"

"Oh. My. God. It's Haruno Sakura! Who would have thought that an international model would come to _this _beach?"

"I can't believe my eyes! It's Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru! They're the children of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio aren't they?"

"I heard Nara Shukaku was sought out by the F.B.I. Is that true? I heard that the Nara family are ll crazy geniuses! Is that true?"

"Sasuke and Sakura look so good together! No wonder they're always modeling together?"

"It's Tenten and Temari! I heard Tenten modeled for a while, then announced that she didn't want to "be a daisy". Her family specializes in making weapons right? I heard that swords from that family can cost millions!"

"Yeah yeah! And Temari's Gaara's sister! You know, the musician? Isn't she supposed to start her own agency when she graduates from college? That's a long time away!"

"Who the hell are those three guys? They annoy me! What are they even doing?"

"Yeah! I can't get a good picture of Sasuke-kun!"

"Move!"

The only thing the three did as they listened to the conversations floating around was gape.

"U-U-U-Uchiha-san!" They immediately let go of the girls and backed up more. Hinata was grabbed bu Naruto, Tenten by Neji, and Ino by Sai. There was excited squealing going around.

"Are they together?!?! Sasuke and Sakura were obvious, but Neji? And Sai?"

Temari rolled her eyes as Shikamaru lay down next to her, finding no need to be up again.

"You guys are so lucky your boyfriends are like _this_." She indicated to Shikamaru with a fingers, wrinkling her nose.

"Fujiwara." Genji flinched, but looked at Sasuke.

"I have all the proof I need to fire your father. I may not have authority of the company since I turned down the offer, but I can just mention to my father what is going on. Currently, the quality of the work your father is doing in decreasing, causing internal troubles within the offices, and if I check, a lot of money has been taken out of the company bank, all under your father's name. Wrong use of the authority over the bank can cost him his job. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Genjiro quickly shook his head, eyes darting down to the ground.

"Good. Now scram, before Naruto and Neji have to talk about what _your_ fathers did wrong." Sasuke snarled over to the other two. Without a word, the boys ran.

"The nerve of them..." Ino growled. Sai muttered something against her neck, and she calmed down, dropping her clenched fist, and settling with a single frown. Sakura snorted after them, leaning into Sasuke.

"Hinata! Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you? Do you want me to track him down and kill him?" Naruto frantically looked Hinata over, eyebrows furrowed.

"D-Did you just ask if you c-could kill him?" Hinata giggled. Naruto looked bewildered before he scratched his head and blushed, laughing nervously.

"Sorry... Spur of the moment thing.." Naruto smiled when she smiled at him. So she was alright.

"I'm still firing his father." Neji stated as he massaged Tenten's wrist with his thumb. He was still glaring after the boys.

"You think you're the only one?" Naruto grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together, trying to look sinister. Hinata only broke down giggling again.

"Awwww! Hinata-chan! Don't I look scary?" Naruto pouted, and Hinata kept giggling. He smiled at her.

"You two are soooo cute..." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Can we eat now?" Temari eyed the food in the boys' hands. They looked down, looking shocked to find themselves still holding the food.

"So who paid?" Sakura smirked.

"Teme did! Some girls kept trying to grope him so he was too slow to reach the counter." Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"They what?" Sakura's voice lowered, and she eyes narrowed at the group of giggling girls in the distance. Seeing her glare, they quickly turned around and stayed quiet.

"How did you know it was them?"

"Oh. I just know. They can't hide from me...." Her smirk turned malicious as she grabbed the salad that Sasuke handed to her. They both couldn't afford to gain any unwanted weight. They didn't starve themselves though. Sakura also grabbed a packet of chips from Sasuke's hand and settled down with a bottle of mineral water.

"Aren't beaches here so we can relax?" Shikamaru sighed as the sun shone on his eyes. He quickly shifted the umbrella and lay back down.

"Maybe... But we can't expect that, can we? It's the life of the rich and they famous.." Tenten sneered, unwrapping her burger. Temari snagged a can of soda for Shikamaru and her.

"Yup..." She sighed, taking a sip and setting it down on the sand.

"Guys want to leave? We've been here for six hours."

"It is amazing how fast the time goes by while you are furiously splashing people and trying to drown them." Sai smiled at them and bit into his own sandwich.

"Amen to that!" Tenten nodded her head.

"Let's finish lunch first. Or is it dinner?" They only shrugged at Hinata's question and ate quickly. After they had finished their food, they packed up their stuff. Hinata called Sebastian to tell him that they were going and they waited in the parking lot, talking. About random stuff. When the limo did pull up, they clambered in, all yawning.

"Man! That was fun!" Naruto grinned as he rested his forehead on Hinata's shoulder. She immediately blushed.

"Shut up.... I'm too tired.... Can we sleep over?" Sakura yawned and stretched in her seat. Hinata nodded. She loved it when they slept over.

"And what about us? We have to walk home on out tired little feet?"

"Don't tell me you want to sleep over Sasuke!" Ino gasped dramatically. He only snorted, and mumbled something about "unfair.... girls.....hassle....too tired..." Sakura giggled as she listened and cuddled against him.

"Why don't the guys sleep over too? They can stay in Neji's room. We'll stay in Hinata's!" Temari opened her eyes as she suggested this, but fell back onto the seat. Shikamaru and Temari were taking all the space on the side seats, stretched out on the plush seats.

"I'd like to stay over... I can't go walking back home... The beach always tires me out like this.." Sai sighed and placed his arm around Ino's shoulder.

"Sure... I don't think anyone would mind..." Hinata murmured as the sleep started creeping up. She felt relaxed, laying her head against Naruto's. The thoughts that had troubled her earlier faded to the back of her mind.... This was peace... One day surrounded by her best friends.... At that thought, Hinata drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"We have arrived..." Sebastian's voice floated through the intercom and the group slowly opened their eyes, stretching languidly.

"Ahhhhhh! That was a nice nap!" Sakura yawned into her hand, humming.

"Hmmmm...." Hinata stretched her arms out, jumping when Naruto's head fell off of her shoulder and into her lap.

"Uhhhh... Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked groggily, pushing himself up. Hinata blushed and looked at the floor of the car. Shikamaru was still dozing off and Temari sighed and got up to wake him up. Neji, Sai, Tenten, and Ino were already pushing the door open.

"Let's get inside guys!" Tenten hollered to those inside, rushing up to the front door.

"Alright! Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked when Naruto slung his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He was still half asleep.

"Let me sleep Hinata-chan.... I just wann---- Ow! What the hell?!?!" Naruto jumped up when Temari came over to smack his head.

"Get up and stop hanging onto Hinata! God!" Temari snorted and walked out, followed shortly by Shikamaru. Sakura giggled and walked out. Sasuke smirked and followed after her, leaving Hinata and Naruto in the car.

"Huh? What does she mean, "Stop hanging onto Hinata?" " Naruto scratched his head and looked at her. She only ducked her head again, and pushed her fingers together.

"Ano... U-U-Ummm.... Let's g-go!" Hinata bolted out of the door, leaving Naruto to scramble out.

"Eh? Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto. I would appreciate it if you didn't try and molest my cousin while half asleep.." Neji was standing in front of the door, looking down at Naruto.

"EHHHH?!?!?!! What did I DO?!?!?!?"

"Don't worry! Neji's just over exaggerating... Being the Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass he is!" Tenten laughed and ducked out from under his arm as he glared at her. She stuck out her tongue, pulling the skin under her eye down. She then proceeded to catch up with the rest of the group that were walking to the kitchen.

"What did I do? Hinata-chan?" Naruto was frantic now, his hands out in front of him as he faced Hinata.

"U-Umm.. You j-just hugged me..." Hinata blushed again and ran after Tenten, Naruto following after.

"Geez Neji. You sure know how to scare a guy..." Naruto smiled when Neji walked up.

"Sure do.." Was all he muttered as he continued glaring at Tenten.

"Help me! What ever shall I do? The monster is glaring it's foulness at me! Help me!" Tenten exclaimed with a British accent, clutching her heart with one hand and placing the other on her forehead with a dramatic flourish. "Eep!" Tenten ran when Neji pounced on her, laughing.

"Let's leave them." Sasuke walked past, making sure to go around them. The rest sniggered and walked away Only Tenten could do that to Neji...

"What to eat?" Hinata opened up the refrigerator, Ino peeking into it from behind her.

"Oh! I know! Let's eat ramen!" Naruto jumped up and down, pointing at the bag of ramen on the counter.

"You look like a monkey.." Shikamaru muttered as he picked up a piece of bread off the little turntable on the table. Naruto only grinned but pouted when Sai stashed the ramen in the pantry somewhere. He couldn't see where he hid it, but the Hyuuga's pantry was huge...

"Let's eat the cake." Ino suggested. Sasuke shuddered at the prospect of sweets, and so, snatched a tomato off of the counter and washed it off before eating it glumly.

"Nahh... That leaves little Mr. Emo out here." Temari pointed over at the glowering Sasuke. Sakura laughed and joined Ino and Hinata at the front of the refrigerator.

"Oh! We can make pasta? I dunno... Hinata's pasta is the best!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the package of pasta sitting on one of the shelves. Ino nodded enthusiastically and Tenten skidded in with Neji in tow, panting.

"What? Did I just here Hinata's pasta?" They both asked, staring at each other when they said it.

"......Yes?" Sai offered, one eyebrow raised.

"I've never tried it before... Hey teme! What about pasta? That'll have enough tomato sauce right?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch in the living room now.

".....Hn..." He had tried the pasta before when Sakura had brought it to him. Of course, like the others, he had immediately loved it. Sai and Naruto were the only ones who had never tried the pasta.

"I'm fine with it." Shikamaru shrugged and yawned again.

"Ino, would you start the stove? And boil the water... I'll get the ingredients." Hinata washed her hands in the sink and shuffled off towards the refrigerator again. She took out all of the vegetables and the tomato sauce.

"You're not going to make the sauce?" Temari frowned. The sauce was always the best.

"I made the sauce beforehand and put it in here." Hinata held up the tomato sauce jar. Temari smiled and grabbed a knife when Hinata placed the vegetables down to walk off towards the pantry. She chopped up the leafy greens.

"Ino!" Sakura tossed the pasta over to her and Ino opened the package, pouring the little yellow items into the boiling water in the pot. Tenten came over to help Temari. The boys watched, not knowing what they could do.

"Sasuke! Come over here! You've helped before!" Sakura yelled out through the archway. They heard a loud sigh and Sasuke came sauntering in, ducking below one counter to open one of the cupboards there. He dug around a bit before coming back up with a frying pan. He grabbed some of the vegetables from the pile that were already cut up and threw them into the pot. At the questioning gazes, Hinata came back out with some rice in a pot.

"We're making fried rice too. For those who don't want to eat my pasta." Hinata placed the round pot into the rice cooker and pushed the button down. Sasuke poured a bit of oil into the frying pan and placed it on top of the stove, putting the fire on lightly. Hinata placed the pepper, salt, and everything else on the counter with the rest, and got some of the vegetables from the pile. Tenten and Temari were finishing up and she placed the cut up pieces in the pot with the cooking pasta. They had enough water in it so that it wouldn't be too much, but enough so that it would go away after a bit of time, only cooking the pasta. That way, they didn't have to drain the pasta out (**I don't know if you can actually do that, but, hey! Makes my job easier!**).

"Anything we can do?" Naruto asked, feeling awkward.

"Yes. Step out of the kitchen. I know you well enough to know that all you can cook is ramen. And all you need to do for that is boil water, add the noodles, sauce, and vegetables. You're a hazard in the kitchen. Shikamaru too... Maybe Sai can help out. And I know Neji doesn't want to." Sakura popped to lid to the rice cooker up when the constant stream of steam stopped and mixed the rice a bit. She then plopped it into a bowl and carried it over to Sasuke. The vegetables were starting to cook. He nodded and scooped the rice up and into the frying pan, pouring in a bit more oil.

"Sure we can eat this?" Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"Yup! Besides, I would eat it even if my manager told me not to. I can't _not_ eat Hinata's special pasta!" Sasuke only sighed and stepped aside to let Sakura do the mixing. He grabbed some bowls and carried them over to the dining table. He set them around the table and went back for some silverware. Neji was mixing some extra stuff into the sauce when he walked in, tasting a bit of it and nodding. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai were sitting around the table when he came back, holding chopsticks, forks, and spoons. He rolled his eyes and set the places. He sat down with them, knowing that all the jobs were practically done.

Sakura quickly stirred the rice when the sizzling started. She sprinkled a little bit of pepper and salt in. Hinata came by with a bottle of parsley and sprinkled it into both the frying pan and the pot. Sakura raised her eyebrow as she continued stirring, but Hinata only smiled, starting to clean up the leftover vegetables. She took over the pasta, and motioned for Neji to pour the sauce in. He did so, and she mixed it into the pasta. She turned the flames off once she was satisfied, but continued to mix. Sakura dumped the fried rice onto a platter and carried it over to the table. She gave the boys a harsh glare.

"Don't touch. If you do, be prepared to lose a hand." Then, she seated herself, watching carefully. Tenten came out with a water pitcher, followed by Ino with the cups. Temari came out, carrying some Parmesan and soda. There was also a small bottle of soy sauce and a jar of sesame seeds. She sprinkled the latter onto the fried rice. They all settled down when Neji walked out of the kitchen. They seated themselves in "their" spots and talked while they waited for the pasta. A few minutes later, Hinata came out, carrying a large bowl, full of the item they had been waiting for. She placed it down onto the table, and glared as everyone tried to grab the bowl. She pulled out a large spoon and scooped up some of the food, dumping on the plates around the table. Everyone got a fair amount, and scooped up some rice onto the side. Hinata ran back into the kitchen and brought out some chopped up fruits, setting three plates onto the table. One on the left, middle, and right. She had cut strawberries in half, she had also cut up watermelon cubes, slices of peach and apples, and frozen blueberries sat in the middle of the plates. She also came back with a small plate of tomatoes for Sasuke.

"Let's eat!" She sighed when she sat down herself. The leftover pasta would be for Hanabi and Sebastian. All the other maids had left to go home for the day, same with the cooks and butlers.

"This is the best!" Naruto exclaimed when he swallowed his first bite.

"Told ya!" Sakura grinned.

"This is what I came here for..." Tenten sighed, as she sprinkled some Parmesan onto the dish.

"I think Naruto's found a new favorite food!" Temari smirked.

"No way! No offense to Hinata of course, but ramen will always be number 1!" With that, he scooped up more of the food and stuck the spoon into his mouth once again.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Sasuke spoke up while everyone was eating.

"Let's watch a movie... Haven't done together in a while.." Shikamaru commented and took a drink of his water. Temari nodded and paused.

"What type of movie shall we watch?" Her voice trailed off after that and everyone jumped in.

"A scary movie! It's almost midnight!!"

"No! A romance! We're all couples here, right?"

"Not a chick flick!!!"

"They're not chick flicks Naruto!"

"Yes they are! Let' watch something funny!!"

"No! I want to watch a sci-fi!"

"I say we watch a fantasy/adventure movie.."

"........Troublesome..."

"Troublesome is right!"

"Ummm.... I-I say we watch a horror..." Everyone froze and turned to Hinata in shock.

"A-A-A horror movie? Holy crap! Where did the Hinata we know and love go?!?!" Sakura shrieked, but Tenten whooped and jumped in the air.

"That's it! We're watching a horror!" Temari ate the rest of her food quickly, as did the rest. Sakura was grumbling with Ino... They had both wanted something romantic. They looked over at Tenten and saw her grinning. She sat next to Hinata. She must have said something.... Both of them shared a glance, and looked at Hinata, before finishing their food and dragging her out of her seat.

"W-W-What!?" Hinata had been drinking her water and had just set the glass down when they had dragged her from the table.

"What did she tell you?" Ino hissed, looking over at Tenten who was laughing at something Sai had said.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata's eyes were darting around, her two index fingers pushing together.

"We know Tenten said something to you. She must have!" Sakura drilled her eyes into Hinata. She gulped and looked around again. Naruto was too busy trying to get Sasuke to choke on his water to notice that she had been kidnapped from the table. She was too embarrassed to tell what Tenten had whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I... T-T-Tenten.... S-S-She...Ummm...." Hinata looked down, away from their sharp looks. They stayed like that for a while, and Hinata, sensing that they were not going to give, up sighed. When they heard the soft sound, they smiled.

"Knew you'd see it our way! Now what did she tell you that actually made you want to watch a blasted horror?"

"Umm... Well you see, she said...." Hinata blushed and leaned forward, waving for them to both come closer. They leaned in and listened as Hinata whispered into their ears. When she was finished, they both gaped.

"She's brilliant!" Sakura whispered, looking at Tenten with a bit of awe.

"That is! I totally agree with the idea now! I just have to try not to look at the screen too much....." Ino dragged Hinata back to the table. Hinata flushed when everyone looked up at them.

"Eh? When did you get up?" Naruto asked the three. They only looked away, and started clearing up their spots. Hinata was still embarrassed... The reason that Tenten had given her was totally embarrassing for her to tell. Of course, horror movies _were_ a great idea when one wanted to clutch onto their boyfriend, but to have admitted it.....

"Tenten, you're brilliant." Sakura said as she walked back to the kitchen. Tenten glanced at Hinata and grinned.

"You told them?" Hinata only nodded and the table frowned. What were they talking about? Temari was also grinning... She was the one that had told Tenten to tell Hinata. She knew that the Hyuuga's had the best scary movies.. Hanabi sure was a strange one... Watching such scary stuff at her age...

"Well... I think everyone's done!" They all got up and cleared the table, carrying their dishes to the sink.

"Just choose any scary movie..." Tenten nodded at Ino and smirked.... What was the scariest...? She didn't choose a scary movie because of what Temari had said... Oh no. She wanted something to actually laugh at.

"Hmmmm... Let's see here....." Her finger skimmed over the many titles of scary movies on the smallest shelf. Yes. The Hyuuga's organized their movies by genres... The Shining... Texas Chainsaw Massacre... Haunting in Connecticut... Friday the 13th... Prom Night..... The Ring....

"Let's just watch this.." Neji appeared behind her, randomly choosing a movie. She smiled when she saw what it was.

"Alright! Friday the 13th it is!" Sakura and Ino groaned when they heard her.

"Great..." Sakura muttered and glowered at Tenten. She only whistled innocently and sat down on the large couch. Naruto was sitting on the ground, slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke were seated on the love seat on the right side of the room, and Ino and Sai were on the same couch as Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru and Temari were sharing one small couch, Shikamaru already dozing.

"Just watch.. Ino's going to scream so loud that you're going to wake up.." Temari smirked. He only scowled and went back to sleep. Hinata pressed a button on one of the remote controls and the lights in the room dimmed slowly. Tenten was already pressing the play button on the DVD player remote. The security warnings and all that stuff passed, and the movie started. Of course, it wasn't that scary at first. (**I don't really know the movie...I'm not one for scary movies...**) It wasn't until the killing actually began that Hinata squeaked. Everyone turned to Sakura, Ino, and her, with bemused looks on their faces. It wasn't even that scary... The funny thing was that they had all squealed at the exact same time. Hinata dove under Naruto's arm and buried her nose in his side, peeking at the screen with one eye. Seeing the blood on the screen, she yelped and dove further into his side, scowling when she heard him chuckle softly. In retaliation, she jabbed him with her finger and he jumped.

"Shhhh!" Tenten motioned with her hand to quiet down, eyes fixated on the screen. She didn't even notice when Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. She just leaned back, laughing when more of the horror started.....

"This is the worst idea ever!!" Ino groaned when loud, startling noises made her jump. She was clinging to Sai's arm and clenching her eyes closed.

"I'm actually liking this... After that first shock.." Sakura whispered as she watched the screen. Sasuke smirked at her and hugged her closer. She looked up and patted his arms before turning back to the screen.

"Come on Hinata! It's not that bad!" When Naruto said this, she peeked up again, and sighed when she saw that everything was silent. Until a machete appeared out of no where.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Hinata dove under again, after smacking Naruto on the head. It was about an hour into the movie, and Hinata decided that she hated scary movies with a passion. As soon as this movie ended.....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blinking slowly, Hinata sat up. She looked around, still groggy. Everyone was where they had been sitting the night before, sleeping peacefully. The light snoring signaled that they were deep asleep. She scrunched her nose as she tried to remember when she had gone to sleep.... Hmmmm.... She had been trying to block out the sounds of the movie when she smelled Naruto's scent... That warm, homely smell... And she had sat there, smelling his shirt until she had drifted off to sleep. Well.. That hadn't been so bad... Had it? Actually... It hadn't been until that masked face had shown up, wielding that machete... When that thought popped up, she immediately shivered and tried not to think about it.

_'Happy thoughts.. Happy thoughts....'_

"Mmmm... But... To-san... Don't wanna go..." Naruto murmured in his sleep. Hinata turned to look at him.

_'Go? Go where?'_

"_There is someone calling,_

_Hey your phone is ringing. _

_And you better answer,_

_So we don't have to suffer._

_Hey I hear that someone's cal---"_

"H-Hello?" Sakura sat up, scratching her head and placing the phone to her ear.

"Uggghhh..." Shikamaru rolled over and blinked.

"Sakura..... God...." Ino whined as she curled up against Sai, trying to go to sleep again.

"Eh....? Where am I?" Naruto sat up, and stretched.

"Dobe...." Sasuke rubbed his eyes and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"And I was having a good sleep..." Tenten sighed.

"Did it have anything to do with sharp object?" Neji groaned and got up.

"Yup. How'd you know?"

"You started poking and stabbing at me while you were asleep." Tenten blushed and humphed.

"I will never watch a scary movie again.." Ino gave up and let Sai help her up.

"I still have some of your guys' stuff in the closet. And you can use my shower." Hinata yawned and walked off towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She grabbed a cup and filled it up, gulping it down. Her throat felt refreshed after that and she smiled. So they had all fallen asleep sometime during the movie...

"Onee-san!" Hanabi came barreling into the kitchen, smiling.

"Good morning..." Hinata smiled down at her sister, giving her a hug. "Did you eat the pasta that we left you?" Hanabi nodded.

"I gave some to Sebastian too!"

"Good! Now go up and get ready. Aren't you going to that one friend's birthday party today?" Her younger sister nodded and ran back out.

"Hey Hinata! Can I have a glass of water?" Naruto came walking in.

"Sure. Here's a cup." Hinata placed a cup down on the counter and walked over to the sink to wash off her cup.

"Hey... Hinata-chan..? What if one of us left without telling anyone? How would you feel?" Hinata placed the cup back in the cupboard and wiped her hands off before turning around. She leaned back on the counter and tilted her head up, looking at the ceiling.

"I'd feel sad... But then again... They wouldn't tell because they wouldn't want us to feel that sad.. .But that's wrong.. No matter what, we'll always be sad if one of us left..." Hinata finished with a smile, then frowned. :"Why?"

Naruto only grinned and drank his water.

"Just asking."

"Hey! Hinata! Which one is shampoo and which one is conditioner?" Sakura appeared in the archway, holding two bottles. .Hinata giggled and stepped forward, picking up the one on the left.

"This one is conditioner. The other one is shampoo." Sakura nodded and trotted back upstairs to her bathroom.

"Well! I have to get ready for the day!" Hinata skipped away, not noticing the look on Naruto's face..

"If only you knew...."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So what should we do today? Our rents said that we can spend the weekends together!" Ino smiled as they walked down the streets. People were bustling about, not noticing that they all had their hats on low. And they were wearing shades.

"Oh! Want to see why my manager called in the morning?" Sakura giggled and Sasuke grimaced. His manager had called him too... And they had both gotten a scolding. One which both had smirked/smiled through.

"Eh? Sure!" Tenten watched as Sakura weaved through the crowd and towards a newsstand.

"Oh Kami... Please tell me we did NOT--" Neji slapped his forehead and Sai's eyes widened...

"Look! We made the front pages!!" Sakura came back, carrying heaps of newspapers and magazines... Sure enough, on the front of every one of those, were a picture of their little scene at the beach, or them, splashing each other in the water.

" 'Trouble at the Beach?' What a stupid title..." Temari snorted. Shikamaru got one of the newspaper and read through it.

" "It seems as if the rich and the famous like to go to public places. Even though there is a chance that they will get mobbed. Ten of the most influential teenagers in Japan at the moment were out at the beach yesterday, relaxing and laying low. Until the trouble came. Three boys, who's fathers were the vice-presidents of Hyuuga Corps., Uchiha Corps., and Rasengan and Co. The three attempted to get the girls, who were watching their belongings while the boys got the food, to take a ride on their yacht and hang out at their reserved side of the beach. Of course, being the smart people they were, they refused and tried to go back to their own business but they were still being bugged by the three. After a while, one of them thought it would be smart to try and make them stand up. Tenten(On far right) was the first to be rudely jerked up, then Yamanaka Ino (Blond in middle). After Yamanaka was Hyuuga Hinata, who tried to attack the one who had grabbed her. This failed, and Akasuna Temari (Far left) and Haruno Sakura( Next to Temari, pink hair) jumped up to try and pry their hands away when the boys came to the rescue! The three perpetrators were chased away by a only one threat and one crude hello, courtesy of Sai. Who knew that going out in public was so troublesome?" …. They stole my word...."

They stared at Shikamaru and sighed.

"Sure no one can recognize us?" Sai whispered over, seeing a few glances being cast their way.

"Of course they can't recognize us! We covered up Forehead's hair didn't we?" Ino snorted and pointed towards Sakura. Sai smiled at Ino and they both laughed.

"Ino-pig...." Sakura growled, clenching the newspapers in the hand.

"Billboard Brow..." Ino snapped back. Soon enough, they were throwing insults back and forth, the other eight just watching.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Tenten nervously looked around. The Yamanaka and Haruno's name-calling was well known to the public. No one else threw insults like them.

"Sakura! Ino! Calm down! You're going to ruin our covers!" Hinata hissed when a few more people turned to give them a second glance. At Hinata's tone, the two gave each other one last glare before breaking out into twin grins.

"Ah! I swear! Dad's going to have a fit over this!" Ino giggled.

"Would he be yelling at you or having a talk with a soon-to-be-fired man?" Sasuke smirked.

"Isn't that too easy of a question?" Temari laughed and the ten continued on, placing the newspapers and magazines back.

"Your new billboard is out!" Naruto pointed at the sky, where a huge billboard of Sakura and Sasuke was. Sakura had one arm around Sasuke's neck, a leg held up by one of his hands, and her other hand on his chest. She was winking at the camera while Sasuke smirked, his lips a few centimeters away from making contact with her face. He was supporting Sakura. The whole thing was to advertise a new line of jeans.

"They should have just stuck that picture on your forehead.." Ino muttered. Sakura pretended not to hear her, and turned away.

"Ah! Naruto! It's you!" Everyone turned to see Tenten pointing to a magazine that had Naruto on the cover. He was smiling and holding up the peace sign, his arms around his fellow gamers.

"And I can hear your song.." Shikamaru pointed out to Hinata. They all quieted down, and sure enough, from nearby music stores, her newest songs were blasting through the speakers.

"Think we should do some kind of surprise thing? I dunno... Cause a riot in the park or something?" Temari smiled.

"Naah.... I don't want to get arrested. Knowing you Temari, you probably have something major in mind.." Temari snapped her fingers at Neji's comment.

"I want ice cream..." Naruto remarked.

"I want ice cream too!" Hinata chimed in, smiling. Finally, they were getting somewhere...

"Let's hit the arcades after that! I haven't been there in ages!" Ino squealed and ran for the nearest ice cream shop.

"Let's go!" Hinata ran after her and smiled when she saw the shop ahead of her.

They all stepped in and ordered what they wanted. Hinata had gotten Cookies 'n Cream with Tenten. Naruto was holding a cone of Rainbow Sherbet, Sasuke had gotten a Rocky Road, Temari a Wild 'n Reckless, Neji a Daiquiri Ice, Ino a Mango Tango, Shikamaru a plain, vanilla, and Sai a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"Baskin Robbins is the best place to get ice cream.." Sai sighed as he licked at his cone.

"Amen," Ino paused, licking off some of the melting ice cream, "To that..."

"Let's go sit outside." Sasuke pushed open the door and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Sai pulled up three chairs from the other tables and sat down in one of them since the table didn't have enough chairs.

"It's so hot...." Tenten groaned as she and Neji also pulled up a couple of chairs.

"Even though it's only spring...." Neji pointed out. This made Tenten groan again... After so many cold days, the hot was too much.

"Are you trying to torment us?" Sakura snapped, eyes narrowing at Neji. He only smirked and the group fell silent as they licked at their cones.

"Hmmmmm....." They turned to Naruto to see that he was staring at something far off.

"What? Naruto?" Ino raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"Huh? What- Oh! Sorry! Just spacing out!" Naruto scratched his head, then jumped when his ice cream started melting more. Frantically, he licked off the melting mess on his hand. Hinata watched while everyone else turned back to their conversations... He was acting weird again. Looking in the direction he was looking at, she saw three men in pristine suits, standing around and talking. She couldn't tell from the distance but it seemed like they kept looking over at them.. Turning back to Naruto, she frowned. He was frowning too, even while he was trying to finish his ice cream. His mind seemed preoccupied too...

"Let's go!" Hinata spun around to see that her friends had all stood up and were walking to the trashcan to throw away some napkins.

"I know a good arcade somewhere here!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and ran off.

"Come on!" Naruto jumped up, grabbing Hinata on his way into the streets.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm going to trip!" Hinata hung onto her hat with her available hand and tried to run as fast as he was running.

"No problem!" And with that, Naruto swung Hinata up in front of him, and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, without missing a step.

"Wooo! Yeah!" Sakura yelled to the two of them as the rushed by.

"Heh! Teme! I'm beating you!" Sasuke growled at Naruto's comment, and lifting Sakura up too, ran after Naruto.

"Like hell you are!" Sakura yelped and hung onto Sasuke as if her life depended on it.

"Why in the world do I have to get involved in this?!?!" Hinata laughed at Sakura's outburst, and made sure to grip tighter onto Naruto's shoulders.

"Oi! Wait up!" Ino shouted after them, running as fast as she could. It didn't help that she had on hells that day.

"Almost there!" Temari was still in front of everyone, dragging Shikamaru along. The doors opened when they stepped up to them and Sasuke and Naruto dropped the girls carefully. When her feet made contact with the ground, Sakura smacked Sasuke on the head.

"Baka!" And she stomped in with a laughed Temari. Hinata giggled and waited for the others to catch up.

"Why in the world do you guys waste so much energy?" Sai huffed as he bent over to catch his breath.

"What do you expect? It's perfect Sasuke and the human battery..." Ino groaned.

"It's your fault for wearing heels.." Tenten pointed out. They walked into the arcade, arguing. Naruto looked around excitedly and ran off towards one area of the building.

"He's going for the racing games..." Neji sighed.

"Typical Naruto... He's probably going to make high scores everywhere..." Hinata pondered.

"Duh... He's a pro gamer!" And with that, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked off towards the DDR area. Sakura was already there with Temari, waiting for them.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Temari smirked. Tenten only snorted in response and Hinata grinned.

"I'm going first!" Tenten shouted and stepped up towards the metal dance pads. Hinata hopped on too and Tenten put in the necessary number of coins.

"Let's get the party started!" Temari shouted and laughed. Sakura and Ino just grinned when people glanced their way.

"And they thought that stars never went to an arcade...." Sakura muttered to Sakura.

"Well they're wrong... We're as much of a geek as the next person!" Sakura chirped up and Hinata looked at her skeptically.

"Weirdo..." Just as she was about to turn around, she saw three people step into the arcade. Three people she had seen earlier. They were the men that Naruto had been staring at when they had been eating their ice cream.

_'Why are they here?'_

"Hinata? You choose the song!" Tenten grinned and Hinata turned back to her friends.

"Be prepared to lose." Was all she said. And then, the thoughts that had been occupying her brain earlier were pushed to the back.

**Woo-hoo!! I finally finished this chapter! I seriously think that my writing skills stink..... Well! Please review, and I shall be ending this story in a few chapters... I'd say 5 or less... Or maybe six.... I have a poll up on my homepage in case people didn't read that from my a/n above. People! Please review and tell me some things that you enjoyed/want to see/want to fix/etc.. I am not getting much reviews and I am saddened by that prospect... :[ See you guys! And I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon!**


	19. The Princess Has Been Kidnapped!

Metamorphose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in this story.. I only own this plot.. Maybe... Do I even own that?**

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes last chapter! Thank you to those who mentioned it. As soon as I saw the reviews, I went back and fixed it as you can see ;] Bet I confused you eh? Anyways, I'm happy to see that SOME people are still reviewing!!! Thank you! Onward with the story!!**

Chapter 18: The Princess Has Been Kidnapped!

"I totally beat your ass!" Temari smirked over at Neji who only frowned and chose to ignore her.

"So you're admitting it? Damn, Neji! I never would have guessed you were so bad at such a game!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed the cups of soda. He nodded to the clerk and followed after Neji and Temari as they carried off the pizza and churros. They all headed to a table where the rest were and set the food and drinks down.

"What game are you guys talking about?" Hinata picked up a drink and sipped it, glancing inquiringly at Temari.

"There's a game that the almighty Neji can't beat someone at?" Tenten rolled her eyes and picked up her portion of the food.

"Who said you could take half of the churros you pig?" Sai narrowed his eyes a bit at the brunette and Tenten just snorted.

"Churros may be what keeps you alive, Sai, but I paid for these." She then proceeded to stuff on in her face. Neji's frown deepened and she frowned back at him.

"What game was it?" Ino joined in the conversation and Naruto started chuckling. Sending him a glare, Neji sat down and ignored the question.

"We played Whack-A-Mole..." Temari smiled when everyone turned to Neji. He glowered at his pizza and ignored them.

"Are.... are you serious?!?!?! THE Hyuuga Neji doesn't know how to play.... WHACK-A-MOLE?!?!" Sakura burst out laughing and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was already laughing out loud, already past the dying, rolling on the floor phase. That had happened when Neji had lost after his tenth try. Temari was just that good. Or he was bad.

"I never would have guessed..." Ino stared wide-eyed at the prodigy. Neji was now stabbing at the pizza with a fork that he had gotten from who-knows-where. Tenten laughed at him, which only made his shoulders sink lower.

"Don't worry Neji! We all are bad at something!" Hinata gasped when she stopped laughing. Who would have guessed that Neji was so bad at such a game? It was almost an impossible thought. Neji playing a game of Whack-A-Mole was impossible enough.

After an agitated Neji sulked for a while, they talked and laughed as they ate. They were sitting in the arcade eatery, sitting around the farthest table from the entrance. They didn't want to chance someone recognizing them after staring at the entrance of the mini cafeteria. It could happen.

Hinata was laughing at one of Sakura's jokes when she saw them again. It was the same three men that had been following them in the city. What did they want? Annoyed, Hinata was about to get up, but after receiving a glance from Naruto, decided that confronting them was not a good idea.

"Hinata? Where are you going?" Ino looked up from a magazine that she had taken in her purse and took a sip of her drink.

"Bathroom." was all she said as she walked off in the direction of the lady's room. She ignored the looks that she got from some of the guys in there. One reason she didn't go to an arcade whenever the heck she wanted. It was filled with guys. Some of them weren't the safest to be around. Arriving at the restroom door, she shoved it open and walked over to the front of the mirror. Digging around her bag, she found her cellphone and checked the time on the little analog clock. It was almost nearing the three o'clock mark. Sighing, she glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned.

Who were those people that kept on appearing around them? Those three guys were starting to get on her nerves.... And Naruto seemed like he knew something about them but he wasn't doing anything... Hinata sighed again and shouldered her bag again. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, stepping back into the gaming area. She stepped out of the little hall and adjusted the mini jacket she had on before stepping forward and into the crowd of gamers, heading back to the area where all her friends were.

"He--- Mmph!! Mgh!" Hinata flailed her arms when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose. She already knew what was coming next. Everything went black. The last thing she felt was someone hoisting her up and carrying her somewhere.

-

-

-

"And they're out of the company now... Fortunately.." Sasuke finished with a smirk as the left smiled and laughed.

"The deserved it for what they did.... Can't believe you guys fired them so fast! And your parents didn't say anything?" Tenten choked out as she was still laughing about how the two geniuses had described the mens' expressions. Sasuke and Neji had practically painted a picture in their minds, all the while, talking in a monotone. Naruto had whacked both of them on the head and proceeded to explain with lots of gusto. Plus, he actually did the voices.

"Hey! Wait! Where's Hinata? She said she was going to the restroom like, ten minutes ago! That's way too long..." Ino's outburst made the whole table freeze. They all exchanged glances as the situation sunk in. The girls immediately jumped up and ran for the restrooms, yelling over their shoulders, "Stay there! We'll check up on it!"

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari rushed to the door and slammed into it, making it swing open and slam into the wall. It rebounded when the girls had all stepped into the facility. They all silenced and held still, listening for anything. The only thing they could hear was the dripping of one of the faucets. Sakura ducked her head down and her eyes widened as she came back up.

"There's no one here!" All their eyebrows furrowed in worry as they rushed back out. The boys jumped up when they saw their expressions and Naruto dropped onto the seat. His mouth was open but his eyes were glaring fiercely at the empty air.

"Where could she be?" Neji looked around quickly, scanning all the areas where she might have stopped to play one of the games. There was no Hinata in sight. The number of people had lessened during the last few minutes so it was relatively easy to scan the crowd.

"Naruto." The group looked back to see Naruto, hunched forward, eyebrows drawn down, and fingers intertwined in front of his mouth and nose.

"I-I think I knew who did this..." Sasuke's eyebrows rose at that, and Neji paused in his search but turned to glare at Naruto after a few minutes. Shikamaru was also quiet, and staring at the ground from his seat, looking annoyed.

"You can't mean that they actually found you..." Neji looked disbelieving while Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something.

"They've been following us around for some time.. I just didn't know it was them until now." The girls frowned. Sai seemed to get it now. How come they knew but the girls didn't?

"What's going on? Who's they? And what do you mean "they actually found you?" " Sakura demanded as they turned to the boys.

"Sorry girls but this is information that you most likely cannot know. The most qualified to know this information is Ino, but seeing as your dad hasn't told you anything, I doubt anyone wants you to know..." Shikamaru sighed but still looked troubled.

"What the hell?!?!? Hinata's been our friend longer than she has been yours'!! We have the right to know! If these people have something to do with Hinata, then we want to know!" Temari growled at the males, but they didn't pay any attention to them.

"The best we can do now is w---" Neji was cut off by the beeping of Temari's cellphone, signifying the arrival of a text.

"What the?" Temari pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and frowned as she looked at the message. The rest watched her as her lips turned down more, and she flipped her cell over so that the rest could look at it. On the screen was the message,

_Uzumaki Naruto. Do not reply to this message. Come to the sixth warehouse in the rundown factory downtown. We will be waiting with the girl._

Below the message was a picture of Hinata, eyes closed, slumped forward, and tied up. She was leaning against some boxes and a gag was tied around her mouth.

"The rundown factory downtown? Isn't that where all the gangs hang out? The juvies?" Sai asked as he looked at the message closely.

"Let's go!" Ino jumped up, only to be pushed back down by Sai. She glared at him, but he only smiled and Temari growled deep in her throat when the boys still kept ignoring them. Shikamaru peeked at her, opening his eyes briefly before sighing again and shaking his head. They were furious. Did they not think they could handle a bunch of delinquents? The girls were perfectly good at defending themselves. Heck! They were fiercer than the boys!

"What are we going to do?" Sai was eying Ino carefully, staying out of range of her hands, but close enough so that he could stop her if she decided to jump up again.

Naruto was deep in thought. If they all went, it was possible that the people who had kidnapped Hinata would harm her. It was him that they wanted. He didn't want Hinata to get hurt, but he couldn't just run for the factory. He was trying to stay as calm as he could. If her let his anger out, then _it_ would take over. He didn't want that to happen.

Some people were pausing to watch the anxious group of teens. They had been causing a little scene in the eatery with their arguing. Sakura was currently hissing objections at Sasuke who refused to let her run off with the rest.

"I think I should go." Naruto looked up, eyes weary. "Alone." At this, everyone tensed up and turned on him.

"You can't be serious!" Tenten yelled in frustration.

"We've already wasted enough time arguing! Why can't we just go?!?" Ino glared at her boyfriend and Naruto, shifting her eyes back and forth.

"...You can't take them all on. Have you seen the number of people that hang out there?" Sasuke and Neji both watched with guarded faces.

"If you guys all show up, there might be a chance that they might harm Hinata or not let us have her at all.." Shikamaru finally spoke up, his decision sounded strained to all that heard it, and Temari looked at him in exasperation.

"But!"

"He's right..." Tenten slunk into her seat, resting her eyes on the palm of her eyes. "What could we do if they hurt her or just kill her if we all show up. I may not know the details of whats going on, but with a

group like the people we're dealing with, I don't think we should go with Naruto."

"Which side are you on?" Sakura groaned.

"Hinata's side." Naruto smiled weakly at her as he stood up.

"I have to go now. Who knows what they'll do to her..." Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai nodded. Ino was spouting off curses as Sakura clenched her fists at her side.

"If you don't come back with Hinata, I'll kill you." Was all Temari said as Naruto took off running.

Running out of the door, Naruto looked left and right before heading into the streets and dodging honking cars left and right. He jumped over the hood of one car and landed safely on the other side. As he ran, he thought.

They weren't supposed to know about him! His parents had been trying so hard to prevent this! It was all because of the newspapers surely. Before that, nobody had know that he had been the heir. It had been hidden for a reason. A reason the boys knew, but the girls didn't. Someone was targeting his father's company. There had been a couple of assassination attempts in the last month. They had all been for Minato, but soon enough, there would be some attempts to get him to step down. Nobody knew why the person, whoever he or she was, was targeting the rookie business. Maybe the reason was because of how quickly Rasengan was climbing up the ladder of the business world.

Naruto grit his teeth and ignored the yells and profanities that were being thrown at him as he barreled past. He was just entering the downtown area and he breathed hard. His legs were getting heavier, but he pushed on, fist curling as he remembered the picture that had been attached to the message. She might be unharmed then, but they might have done something to her!

Fighting was one thing that Naruto did not want to do. His past was something he didn't discuss with just anyone, and so far, only Sakura and Sasuke knew. They knew about his past... acquaintances. It was because of those people that he had fought so much in the past. He had led tons of people in fights, and came out as the victor. He only snapped out of that phase when Iruka had confronted him. The teacher was like an older brother to him. When everyone had scorned him while he had done the fighting, he had stuck to Naruto and they had grown to appreciate each other. Even when Iruka had learned about _it_, he hadn't been disgusted. His last fight had not been easy..

"_So you want to leave?" The older boy sneered as he looked down at the formidable blond._

"_Yes." Naruto stood tall and confident as he stood before the fellow members._

"_You should know better than anyone that once you join a gang, it' s not so easy leaving. Are you sure?" Many more men were smirking and sneering, but Naruto ignored them and did not falter. He didn't hesitate as he answered._

"_I'm positive." The man in front of him swept his chocolate locks out of his eyes._

"_Don't you dare fight back." That was the only warning he got before a fist connection with his stomach. He crumpled, clutching his abdomen, but kept standing, withstanding the hundreds of blows that came at him from all directions. The main was intense. He couldn't feel his arm, or his face._

"_Ready?"_

It had gone on for ten hours. Once about six people were done, another six would step forward and continue the job. When they had left, Naruto had stayed, curled up on the floor, ignoring the voice in his head, coughing and not attempting to move at all. When Iruka had found him, he had been unconscious on the floor. It was a past that Naruto no longer cared for.

"Almost there..." Naruto huffed as he ran, ignoring the cramp in his side. He ran towards the old construction area, and ran for the warehouses. The warehouses were a bunch of barn-like areas that were all under one huge roof. There were ten in total, and Naruto skidded towards a stop when something popped in his head.

_'Warehouse six was where the gang hung out...!'_

How could he have forgotten such an important detail?! If Hinata was awake when he got there, would she find out about the past he had as a young kid? The past of a little boy that led a whole gang...

-

-

-

Hinata groaned lightly as her surroundings spun. She blinked rapidly and tried to clear the white spots in her vision. She felt light-headed and closed her eyes again.

"Think she's awake?" Even when she heard the voices, Hinata didn't move. She couldn't and she didn't want to.. It felt nice.. Sitting down and leaning her head back.

"I dunno... She shifted her position. Maybe." Another voice answered. This one sounded farther. Hinata heard the taps of a shoe as someone walked up to her.

"Think he'll come? Think he'll face the past he never wanted?" A third voice was heard in another spot in the area. Hinata only past half of attention to the conversation. Her head hurt and the back of her throat felt like she had just rubbed a square of sandpaper down her esophagus. What the hell happened?

"Of course he'll come. He has to save his girlfriend doesn't he?" The voice sounded like it was sneering.

"You have to admit. She's a pretty one. How do think he got his hands on her?"

".....Is that... a wig?" The footsteps sounded closer and Hinata stayed still. The floor was surprisingly warm... Was that ramen she smelled? She felt something scratchy being pulled off of her head but she ignored it and tried to swallow.

"What the hell? Why the hell would she wear a wig?!?"

"Woah! Isn't that her?"

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"You're right! Holy crap! NOW I seriously don't get how Naruto pulled it off!" At that, Hinata shifted. Naruto?

"She moved."

"Thanks for stating the obvious.... Sentaro. Don't touch her. She's the hostage."

"Awww... But her skin looks so delicious... Not even a little taste?" Hinata frowned into the gag but made no move. It was starting to get cold.

"Sentaro! The boss already told you not to!"

"What he won't know won't hurt him."

Hinata felt something move down her face, and something warm swept over the side of her neck. She then heard someone inhale deeply, and she shivered when some cold air swept over the area that had been warm a second ago... But it didn't feel right...

"Mmm.. She smells good too.."

"Sentaro!"

"Oi! Let me go! Freaking spoil sports! You and Akito both!" The voice in front of her snarled.

"You know we can't do anything to her if Naruto isn't here." The second voice replied calmly. Hinata frowned. Why were they talking about Naruto? Did they know him? And where the hell was she? She fidgeted around a few times and everything fell silent.

"Think she's awake?" The one known as Sentaro whispered.

"Shin. Go check." Akito, probably said and Hinata heard footsteps coming closer again. She felt something land on her shoulder and then, she was being shaken back and forth. Blinking open her eyes, she flinched when a bright light landed on her eyes.

"Nn!" Hinata hissed into the gag, and curled her knees up. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her ankles were also tied, making it impossible for her to move. As her eyes got accustomed to the light, she blinked the tears away and squinted at her captors. There were three men and they looked like they were the same age as her. One had bleached blond hair with tons of piercings, another had black hair, one side of his face veiled by his long bangs, and the other also had black hair, except his had blue highlights. The one with the blond hair was wearing silver colored contacts, making his pupils stand out, the two raven had dark, brown eyes.

"The princess is awake!" Akito smiled and nodded to his friends. They backed away, and headed for the door.

"We'll leave you alone for now. Let's hope that your boyfriend comes." And with that, they left. Hinata blinked. That was it? No tormenting? No trying to make her freak out? Shaking her head, she wished that Naruto had not gone alone to pursue her. Because if he did, she doubted that he could win in a fight against all of the voices that she was hearing outside. She moved her wrists, trying to see if she could somehow break the rope, but the rope stayed taut. It wouldn't budge. Whoever had tied it, had made sure that it was tight.

-

-

-

"So you're here! We've been waiting." Naruto skidded to a stop, and snarled into the building, eyes glowing red. The voice was familiar and it belonged to someone that Naruto had rather not wanted to ever see.

"Mizuki... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My my Naruto. How you've grown. I remember when you used to be the little confused boy, leading the town's most dangerous gang. What happened to the Kyuubi of Konoha? The person who haunted everyone's dreams with the tales of your 'adventures'? Hm?" Mizuki chuckled as he sat on one of the many crates in the warehouse. Naruto growled at the man, his eyes narrowed and full of hate.

"He died when you tried to kill me! Now shut up and hand Hinata over!" He slowly lowered his body, looking feral as he did so. The pose resembled that of a cat's before it pounced. Mizuki only chuckled again and hopped down. He brought his hand up, and snapped. Suddenly, the area was flooded in light, causing Naruto to hiss and recoil. The sudden brightness did not affect Mizuki. He only stood there, smiling.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that every face was familiar. It was the face of Konoha's most dangerous group. There weren't many people, but each person was highly dangerous.

"_Senpai_. How are you? Miss us?"

"Sentaro. Still here?" Naruto glanced at the three who jumped down from another crate. They joined Mizuki to sneer at their former partner and leader.

"Of course... Where else would us _outcasts_ go?" He spat out the word outcast like poison on his tongue.

"Hush Sentaro. Why don't you go get our guest from the back? I'm sure he's dieing to see her..." Shin smiled and gestured towards the closed garage door behind them. Sentaro snickered and mock saluted before jogging over to the door. Naruto growled and darted forward, only to be pushed back by a pair of hands.

"We can't let you do that, can we?" Akito said, amused. Naruto snarled and glared at Mizuki, who stood there, smiling.

"Here comes the Hyuuga!" Sentaro came hopping out of the room, Hinata in his arms. Seeing her, Naruto straightened and his eyes widened. She was still knocked out. Good. If the situation took a turn for the worst, then he would rather she didn't see anything. When he deemed it a safe distance, Sentaro set Hinata down and crouched down beside her, fingering her hair.

"She's a pretty one. Tell me, how'd you get her? Hm? A demon like you with such a princess..."

"Shut up! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Ah. Temper. Temper." Sentaro tittered and smirked at him. When Hinata's head lolled to the side, he leaned down and trailed his nose against her throat. This cause Naruto to growl again, going back into his almost feral crouch.

"Do you want to know why, after all these years, we're bothering you? Aren't you interested? Our client has told us that it is quite alright. You'll be dead soon anyways. Akito, Shin, Sentaro. Why don't you guys take care of this? I have things to take care of. The rest of you can leave. Anyways. Our employer paid us to get rid of you. The heir of Rasengan. Thanks to your recent troubles at the beach, the press were able to figure out who you were. You know don't you? The whole thing going on with Rasengan? How the other companies are trying to make it fall. It's been escalating too fast. So there have been many assassination attempts on your father. The people trying to kill your father have been trying to figure out who the heir was. Imagine our surprise when we'd been hired to kill you!" With that, he walked out, passing Naruto as he exited. Naruto didn't say anything, his eyes focused solely on the one he had come for.

"Bye bye, Naruto." When the last of the gang followed after him, the doors clanged shut, and Naruto was left inside with the three others. Sentaro was currently trailing his finger along her face, tracing her features softly. His grin only turned wider when Naruto's eyes narrowed further.

"Awww... Is Naruto worried for his little princess?" he slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her close. Naruto watched furiously as Sentaro licked his lips and brought his face closer to hers. His hackles rose when he dragged his tongue across Hinata's cheek, ignoring the growl that erupted from Naruto's throat. His eyes only reddened and his scars seemed to thicken. And then, just as Naruto was about to bolt forward and rip Hinata away from his grasp, he froze, eyes wide.

"Eh? What's wrong Naruto? Too scared?" Shin grinned, flipping a switchblade open and close. Naruto kept still for a few more seconds and then he slowly stood up. His face was angled towards the ground, and when he lifted his right hand, the three stopped whatever they were doing and slid into stances, getting ready for whatever attack Naruto had to throw at them.

"Ahh... Haven't been out for ages! Kit keeps hogging the spot.." Eyebrows furrowed at the voice. It seemed.... deeper? More mature?

"What?" Sentaro pulled away from Hinata and stalked forward, joining his partners. Instead of attacking them, Naruto pulled his hand through his hair, sighing. When he looked up, Shin immediately hissed.

"Missed me?" Naruto smirked, his menacing ruby eyes sparkling. Naruto stood calm, his posture relaxed, with one hand in his pockets, the other dangling at his side. His expression looked harder than normal, and the malicious smirk looked misplaced on the usual smiling face.

"Kyuubi... Should have known you'd come out." Akito growled. At that proclamation, the rest stiffened, a trace of fear visible in their eyes.

"Should have known.... And yet, you didn't." Kyuubi sneered back, seeming to find amusement in their fears. They were scared. Of him. Of course, Naruto was harmful when provoked. But him? Kyuubi? He was always thirsting for a good fight. And the three before him were more then enough. Sure, they would barely stand a few minutes against him, but anyone else was unsatisfactory. Plus, the kit wanted him to get the troublesome girl back.

"It doesn't matter which one you are! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Sentaro relaxed, finding reassurance in his own words.

"Good luck with that." Kyuubi tilted an imaginary hat towards is opponents before slouching forward. "Now. Can we get started?"

"Let's get on with it!" Shin darted forward, sweeping his leg out to swipe Kyuubi's legs out from under him. He only jumped lightly, only to be faces with Akito's fist flying for his face. Smirking, he moved his head to the right, allowing the fist to whiz by, before latching onto Akito's wrist, and sharply pulling forward. He then flipped forward, dodging lithely away from Sentaro's butterfly knife. The blade glinted in the fluorescent lights, and Kyuubi quickly lashed his foot out behind him, catching Sentaro in the ribs. Sentaro jumped back, allowing Shin to swipe at Kyuubi's shoulder with his switchblade while he himself ran to attack from behind, Akito coming from the right. Kyuubi smirked, and ducked down to the floor, stepping over to the left at the same time. Shin's switchblade caught Sentaro on his cheek, forming a shallow cut. He hissed and lashed out his fist towards his missed target, Akito ducking below the attacks, and hurrying over to Kyuubi.

"Too slow!" He hummed, having the time of his life. Kyuubi caught Sentaro's fist in his hand, threw him at Akito, and grabbed Shin's head, slamming it on his upraised knee. Shin dropped down, clutching his head, trying to clear his head. Akito shoved Sentaro off of him and jumped over Shin's body to unleash a flurry of attacks at Naruto.

"Dodge this!" he yelled, his fists and feet flying towards the grinning blond. Kyuubi only blocked the attacks with his forearm, forming an X in front of his face with his arms. When Akito's feet touched the ground, Kyuubi dropped and swung his leg out, and Akito pitched forward, slamming into the ground. Kyuubi quickly pressed a point on his neck, and Akito stayed down, unconscious. Sentaro had collected himself off of the floor, and ran at the blond, fist cocked back to strike, Shin following close behind. At the same time, they both swung, only to impact with empty air, as Kyuubi jumped over their fists, grabbing both of their heads, and slamming them together.

"Ack!" Sentaro shouted as his head started ringing. He fervently shook his head, trying to regain his senses, but Kyuubi was already running towards his, two fingers poised, and striking a point between the ribs, making Sentaro fall bonelessly to the ground, out cold. Shin was staggering around, grabbing onto some crates to help him stay upright. That was his second hit to the head and he was not feeling well. He spat some blood out of his mouth and onto the ground, grinding his teeth together and groaning when Naruto hit the back of his head with the handle of Sentaro's butterfly blade.

Naruto hopped down from his spot on the crate, brushing himself off. The red seeped out of his eyes, leaving his eyes their normal sky blue. He gasped and clutched his head when he regained control, and leaned on the wall, jerking over to Hinata. After a few seconds, his head cleared, allowing him to shiver and walk the rest of the distance towards Hinata without troubles. As he loomed over her, her eyes fluttered open, unfocused as she stared at Naruto. She stayed like that for a minute before she blinked, and snapped up, eyes focused. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she was unharmed and fine.

"Wha-? Naruto? Who are those people? Oh! Are they okay? You're bleeding!" Hinata quickly got up, wiping some blood off of Naruto's cheek where he had scraped it against a sharp edge of metal. She fussed over him as he smiled.

"Calm down Hinata... You were kidnapped and I just came here to get you. Those people are three of the people who were keeping you hostage. You're safe now." The last part was said softly, relief flooding his voice. He had expected her to be harmed in some way. Remembering the way that Sentaro's tongue had licked her face, Naruto frowned and wiped furiously at her cheek with his jacket sleeve. Hinata blinked and stood still.

"I-I was kidnapped? Eh?"

"Naruto! Hinata! Thank god you're alright!" The two turned around to see Sakura and the rest, running forward, breathing heavily.

"Hey guys! I told you I'd be alright!" Naruto grinned, swinging his arm around Hinata's waist. She eeped and blushed.

"Baka!" Sakura stomped over and hit Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura only scowled at him. Naruto looked at the guys, and Neji cocked his head. Naruto, understanding his silent question, nodded.

They knew who he was. Now, he had to leave. No excuses.

"Come on. We called the police." Tenten hugged Hinata tightly, then let Ino and Sakura fuss over her, as she had done with Naruto. Temari was trying to stop the two from smothering her to death, to no avail. The guys were talking quietly in their own little circle, the girls oblivious to it all.

-

-

-

**I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I don't know. I was thinking about starting over in the middle, but I thought, meh. What the hell. My story sucks already. Anyways! I hope that I can get the next chapter out sooner, but I doubt it.... School's staring on Thursday, and I'm probably going to be drowning in stress and homework... :[**

**Leave your reviews!**


	20. Author Note!

I am soooo sorry but I have been working on the chapter, but it has not been coming out the way I want and I've been rewriting it about seventeen times. So I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope that you keep reading!


End file.
